It's not fair!
by chemical-love
Summary: It's been 4 years since Sarah defeated the Labyrinth. When she finds out Hoggle is on his deathbed she can't stay away, but Jareth isn't about to let her escape again. And he's not the only one out for revenge in the labyrinth.
1. Changes

_Note: _I don't own anything about the Labyrinth… not the characters, not the setting, nothing. I do however hope you enjoy this first chapter.

_Four years after she solved the labyrinth…_

Jareth paced the floors of his throne room in an ever-foul mood. The goblins that crowded him scattered constantly to keep from getting in his way whenever he moved. The last four years had not been happy for the creatures of the underground. The labyrinth was no longer fun and playful; instead it had become dark, foreboding and even dangerous. The goblins were miserable. No longer did their king inspire games and songs into their little lives, and with the labyrinth reflecting on his constant mood, they had no retreat, caught between the castle and the maze.

This is how it was now, ever since the girl…

_No_, Jareth thought, _ever since __Sarah__ defeated his beloved labyrinth_…

He looked at the throne room around him and felt only revulsion. The labyrinth had been his master-piece, his unsolvable puzzle. But what made the cuts deep was the fact that it had been solved by Sarah. Even after he had offered her everything, she had refused him, crushed him, and beaten him at his own game. She had done it without hesitation or regret. Did she even care that in beating him she had destroyed both him and his labyrinth? _No_, he thought bitterly, _she probably never looked back once she had her precious baby brother_.

He snapped his riding crop against his leg, causing all close by goblins to flinch, and settled onto his throne with a huff.

He was just getting ready to drift into a state of self-brooding when a goblin servant ran into the room and made his way up to the throne. "Your Highness, Lady Marissa has arrived per your request and is waiting for you out in the gardens."

"Very well then," he growled, "I'll be out there shortly."

The goblin nodded and ran off, back to where ever he had come from.

Jareth sighed and tapped his foot with his crop a few times before dragging himself back to his feet. "Shoo," he grumbled as he made his way to the widow. In seconds he had changed into the form of a beautiful owl and was soaring out of the window and around to the east side of the castle. It was the only time he ever felt any joy anymore; when he could fly and be truly alone without cares or restrictions that constantly plagued man. All too soon he came across the gardens and, spotting Marissa, swooped down and landed nearby the bench where she sat, shifting back into his fae form.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," she smiled. Marissa was a true beauty of the Fairy Court. Her hair was long and cascaded down her back in blonde curls. Her face was delicate and sweet, and her eyes a bright blue. Her body was equally delicate and was clothed in elaborate skirts and corsets of blue and white befitting her station. Yet she was flawed, Marissa was a woman of opportunity who knew she was beautiful. Jareth knew that her affections were for him alone, not because of any loyalty due to love, but because she wanted to take her place next to him when he ascended to the throne of the Fairy Court after his father.

Just the same, she was good company. The best thing about her was that she was nothing like Sarah. That was what was most unbearable to Jareth. Despite her harsh rejection and his pride, Jerith still wanted her. He still loved her. He forced himself to turn his attention back to Marissa. She would take his mind off Sarah. She would do anything he wanted as long as she thought it would get her somewhere. He intended to take full advantage of that.

He leaned into her, brushing her lips as he gripped a fistful of that gorgeous hair. She responded eagerly, falling against him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She was already on fire for him. Jerith twisted her hair until she whimpered against his mouth and took her lower lip between his teeth. She didn't try to escape though, she would never dare. She was his to do with as he pleased until he said otherwise. That's why she was so good at what she did. A more ignorant man would be at her mercy.

Jareth pushed into her until she was flat on her back on the stone bench. He gripped her wrists and forced them high over her head. She moaned under him and arched her back; an offering he accepted as he let go of her hands to rip open the front of her corset. Her rosy nipples puckered from her petite breasts to greet him and he latched onto one, sucking in rough pulls. It had to hurt her, but she would never show anything but ecstasy at anything he did to her. Her voice rose with convincing screams of pleasure and she even begged for more. He pulled her skirts up past her thighs and spread her legs as wide as they would go, then continued to push just to see if he could make her be true to him and show some sign that it hurt. He was aware that he was depraved, but he didn't care.

He got so tired of hurting all the time. It was good to make someone else hurt for once. But it wasn't enough. He was never satisfied because Marissa wasn't even the one he wanted to hurt. He wanted Sarah; he wanted to hurt her like she had made him hurt for four long years. He wanted to know that she was in pain constantly because of him. Wasn't that fair?

Marissa smiled up at him seductively.

Jareth unclasped the front of his pants, springing forth his erection, and drove himself deep into her with one mighty thrust. She screamed into her hand and writhed around like she was close to release as he pounded into her as hard as he could, slamming her back into the stone bench. "Scream for me," Jareth murmured into her ear.

He ripped her hand aside from her mouth, but she was too quick and turned her pain back into false screams of pleasure. God, how she lied to him, and how he would make her pay for it.

Sarah slammed the door to her apartment behind her, glad to be shutting the world out. She had just gotten off work as a waitress/singer at the local jazz club. Her job was to cater to a bunch of fakers and morons who wore sunglasses inside and thought they were the coolest thing since ketchup packets, just so they could boo both her and the other waitresses when they had to sing jazz and the blues to their sorry asses.

She ripped off her little black apron and kicked off her Sketchers. With a loud groan she went over and flopped down on the couch, ready to relax. No chance, the phone sprang to life next to her with it's high-pitched ring alerting her to yet another call from either work or her family. No body else ever called her. She reached out blindly until she was able to grab the phone off the side table and held it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sarah," greeted her father's voice.

"Hello daddy," she sighed.

"Hard day at work?"

"It's nothing really. What did you want?" She asked, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to nothing in particular.

"I just wanted you to know that your step-mother and I are going to take Toby and go to Nevada for a small vacation. We were wondering if you would be able to feed the fish while we're gone."

Sarah's jaw dropped, she was in desperate need of a break herself. Did her parents even think of inviting her? NO. They just wanted her to feed their stupid fish while they went and enjoyed themselves. Did her father think she didn't know what was in Nevada? Los Vegas baby, home of casinos, grand hotels, and some of the greatest shows on Earth! She bit down on her lip to keep her temper in check. "Yeah sure, how is Toby anyway?" He started elementry school in the fall and she hadn't been able to get out to see him in so long.

"He's fine, I just wanted you to know that we're leaving tomorrow and won't be back for two weeks."

"Fine," she sighed. It was just as well she wasn't invited then. She wouldn't be able to take time off work anyway. Sarah told her father to give everyone her love and hung up the phone. She leaned back on the couch and thought back to the time she had saved Toby from the labyrinth. It wasn't a vacation she needed, what she needed was an adventure. She hadn't had a really good one since the labyrinth and she had developed a taste for it. She thought about Jareth a lot in her free time. He had given her that gift. He had been a challenge to her. She almost wanted to go back, almost.

Marissa laced her bodice back up with a smirk of self-satisfaction. Jareth avoided all eye contact with her as he pulled his shirt back on over his head. She stalked over to stand behind him and ran her graceful hands over his back, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. He continued to ignore her.

"We should get together more often." She cooed.

He shrugged, "We'll see."

She took the hint grudgingly and gave him a last kiss on the back of the neck before taking her leave.

Jareth sat back down on the bench were he had just taken her and sighed to himself. He couldn't keep this up; it wasn't fair to himself or his subjects. What would happen when he took his father's place as the Fairy King and the entire underground reflected on his moods? He needed to end this. He needed to be free of this constant strain on his pride, and on his heart. He knew exactly what he needed in order to do that too… he needed Sarah.


	2. Take Me Away

[I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first story on here (and I assume you did because you've continued to chap 2) and appreciate reviews and comments

Sarah had had a tiresome day already and by the looks of tonight, work wasn't going to be much better. It was Friday night and people were grouchy from their own jobs; eager to forget it all by drinking and yelling. She had already seen one waitress get yelled at for forgetting to refill someone's drink. Sarah trudged into the back room and put her purse on the shelf in the mop room next to the others. She could always tell who was working just by the purses. _Oh God, the Beast is out tonight_. The "Beast" (a.k.a. Morgan Geller) was an assistant manager who was in charge of all the waitresses/ singers. More like she was in charge of reeking havoc on all those she came across.

She did her job well.

Sarah tied her apron around her waist and was just pulling her long hair up into a bun when Amanda came in. Amanda was another waitress, and one of Sarah's only friends here. She obviously had already been working and looked like hell. Her short black hair was tussled and her mascara was smeared. "She's in one of her moods tonight," Amanda warned her.

Sarah didn't have to ask who. "Great, you're not leaving are you?"

"Just on break, I'll be back on in 15, but you need to get out there now!"

Sarah hurried back to the kitchen to clock in and let Karen know her replacement was here so she could go. Karen seemed too eager to go. Sarah was just getting her pad and pen out when the Beast struck. Miss. Geller came up behind her and almost caused Sarah to jump out of her skin when she cursed her out in that big booming voice of hers.

"About time you showed up!" she scolded.

"I'm not late am I?" Sarah asked, looking at the clock.

"Never mind about that, we're over booked. So get out there and start serving NOW!"

Sarah didn't have to be told twice. She turned tail and ran out to the dining area as quickly as she could before the Beast could literally bite off her head.

"Don't forget you go on stage in twenty minutes," Miss. Geller yelled after her.

The dining area was crowded this time of night. The air was thick with smoke and the smell of cheap perfumes and colognes. It was hard to see where she was going since the lights were turned down low to add to the "poetry/jazz-mood". Oh how she hated this place. It annoyed her all to pieces. She squeezed in between the tables and narrowly avoided getting elbowed in the eye because of how crowded the bar was. Everyone was packed in together so much so that some tables were pushed right up against the stage were a live band played some soft blues. The music drifted only as far as the first five feet over all the noise. Finally she was able to get through to her section against the side wall. The first thing she noticed was a group of loud, obnoxious freshly-turned 21 year olds. About four girls all gathered around two guys who were buying the drinks. Everybody won that way, the girls got their free drinks, and the guys got four drunken girls. She shook her head and turned to the table in front of her. There was a guy in his later 30's and a woman with dyed black hair both smoking and talking in soft but clipped voices like they were debating about weather to stay or go. She went to them since their drinks were almost gone.

"Can I get you a refill?" she asked, getting her paper and pad.

"Sure, I'll have another gin and tonic, and my wife had a-

"Hey waitress," one of the guys from the other table called out.

Sarah turned to see the one with blond hair and an expensive blazer had been the one to call out to her. She could tell already that this group was going to be hell for her tonight.

"We need more drinks over here."

"I'll be there in a minute," she sighed. She turned back to the man and his wife but Blonde just didn't want to quit.

"But I asked for it now. Do you want to get paid tonight or not?"

Her current customer made that decision for her. "You know what, I think we'll just go," he said grabbing his coat.

Sarah wanted to protest just so she wouldn't have to go serve that insufferable prick for another second or two. All she could do was stand there as the two got up and filed out through the crowd. For a brief second she could have sworn she saw a ghost from her past come back to haunt her. It had to be him, the messy blond hair and sharp, hawk-like eyes could only belong to… him. But just as quickly, he was gone. Sarah rose up on her toes in hopes of seeing him in the crowd again. It was like he'd just vanished. _I have to be going nuts_.

"Hey!"

She turned back to Blonde. He looked pissed off to hell that he'd been ignored for almost a minute. Something told her she'd be serving this asshole for free tonight since a tip didn't look to be in her immediate future. She slumped over to the hateful table and grudgingly asked what she could get them.

"Let's try a better waitress for one," the other guy said. He was as big a moron as his friend. His hair was dark and military-clipped. A diamond stud flashed from his ear and he had some of the whitest chompers she'd ever seen.

Sarah ignored that remark and got her pad ready again, glancing at the bar. She'd love to trade them off to another waitress. _Oh my God_! She had too look again to make sure but she could have sworn she saw him again, just a glimpse like before, but he had been there. He had to have been. She looked back down to see that Chompers was snapping his fingers repeatedly to get her attention.

"Are you going to take our order or not?!" he demanded.

"Ummm…" She looked back to the bar, but he wasn't there. "Sure," she turned back to the livid group just as the band stopped and prepared for their next number.

"And now we'll give our waitresses a break by letting one of our locals take the stage for a few minutes." They announced over the mike system. It was a normal tradition that would go on and off throughout the night.

Sarah's blood ran cold when the voice that had haunted her dreams for the past four years floated all the way to the far side of the room in a bitter sweet melody.

"No one can blame you  
For walking away  
Too much rejection  
No love injection"

Slowly, she turned around to face the stage and meet the mismatched eyes of no one other than Jareth. Her breath caught in her throat before she could scream out her shock and horror at seeing him again. Much less on stage before God and everybody else in a sleazy jazz club. His eyes held an odd harshness to them as he stared at her, continuing with his song.

"Life can be easy  
It's not always swell  
Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell"

_I have to get out of here_. She turned and looked at the door, considering her chances. Not good since her purse was in the back and people were crowding the front door to either get in or out.

"Are you going to serve us our drinks or not?!" Blonde yelled at her.

She was shaken back to the here and now and glanced back at the table behind her. "Umm… not."

Without another word, she threw down her pen and pad on the table and pushed her way, as quickly as she could, through the crowd away from the table of outraged morons and away from where Jareth stood on the stage.

"But down in the underground  
You'll find someone true  
Down in the underground  
A land serene  
A crystal moon"

She ducked into the back room and ran past a very surprised Amanda returning from her break. She heard Amanda call after her but didn't stop to answer. Sarah ran into the back room and grabbed her purse, fishing in it quickly for her keys. She had to leave. She couldn't for the life of her imagine what he was doing here, but she was sure it had something to do with her. _Damn, where are those keys? _A figure came into the doorway of the mop room and caste a shadow over Sarah, sending goose bumps up and down her arms. She thanked her lucky stars when she looked up to just see Amanda had fallowed her back.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, her voice full of confusion more than concern at this point.

"I have to go," was the only explanation Sarah could give her. She started towards her and the door, only to stop when Amanda was shoved off to the side and the Beast took her place, blocking the door for Sarah. Damn, now she was trapped in a mop room and Jareth could show up at any minute.

"Where do you think you are going?" Miss. Geller boomed. The look of anger on her face would have been enough to make any dragon run off in fear. Sarah couldn't be bothered with that, however, since she was already busy running in fear from the Goblin King.

She tried to squeeze past Miss. Geller, who easily stepped to block her way again.

Oh for the love of… She didn't have time for this. She decided since she was running from one of her demons, she might as well take on one of her beasts. "I'm going home. Hell, I'm going anywhere at this point that isn't here."

"If you walk out that door you're fired."

"I'll try not to drown in the tears I cry over not being able to work with you ever again," Sarah snapped. "Now move or be moved!" She didn't know where this new found anger was coming from. But if it got her out of her, she was damn sure going to use it. She stood there for what seemed like forever as the Beast glared down at her. She met her look for look, and stood her ground. Amanda could only watch from a distance as her friend risked being a victim of homicide.

Finally, Miss. Geller stepped aside.

Sarah might have relished her small victory if she hadn't bolted out of there as quickly as she could. She could have sworn she saw Amanda smile at her in respect as she did so. She ran out the back and slammed the door behind her, leaning back against it as she looked up and down the street. There was nobody there. Her car was across the street and almost a block down. God, this just wasn't her night. Sarah braced herself and, looking around once more, sprung out from against the wall and sprinted across the street to her car. It seemed so far away from her, but she was able to reach it soon enough and climbed in. She fumbled with the keys for a minute before turning them in the ignition and shifting into gear. She didn't even bother to look before pulling out and almost hit a big truck because she was so upset. She took a second to breathe and pulled onto the road, intent on getting back to the safety of her home. For the time being she just wouldn't think. She couldn't. The only thought she allowed to pass through her mind was to go home.

She rushed up the stairs to her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She wasted no time in sliding the lock home and rushed to all the windows, making sure they were also secure. She then ran to the couch and grabbed the phone, intent on calling Toby to warn him that Jareth was back. When she held the phone up to her ear, however, she was greeted by horrible, goblinish laughter. She yelped and dropped the phone without even hangings up. She preyed that her family had already left for Nevada like they had planned. She didn't want to think of them being there still with goblins in their house. Fuck, what would happen to them if they were still there?

She didn't get to ponder that thought for long as the sound of scratching on the other side of the door to her bedroom caused her to nearly have a heart attack. _They're in my house! _She wanted to scream out of terror and the sheer invasion at it. She had dealt with them before when they had come to collect Toby, and knew that once they were in things would only get worse. As if on cue, the lights started to flicker and the lamp to her right fell to the floor with a loud crash. It was like something had pulled on its cord. Sarah leaped off the couch and turned to face her ruined lamp. There were no goblins to be seen, but she knew they were there, by now they were everywhere and she could here their snickering and clumsy movements in the shadows, behind the furniture, and in the other rooms. Sarah ran to the door, only to be stopped by the very lock she herself had administered. She fumbled with it wildly, but couldn't seem to get it to go anywhere.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

The window suddenly blew open, even though she was sure she had locked them all up, and in flew the owl just as it had the last time. Her heart raced and she stood there, petrified, as she watched the creature change shape and once again become the Goblin King. Jareth stood before her, dressed in black armor fitted with a blue-speckled cape, just as he had before. He smirked at her cruelly.

"No," Sarah screamed in outrage of it all. "I already did this! I've beaten you, solved the labyrinth. Why are you here?" She gripped the door handle for support since it refused to supply her a way out. "If you think I'm going to let you take Toby again…"

"Hush," he commanded, silencing her with a raised hand. "I have no interest in your baby brother."

"Then why are you here?" Sarah asked, keeping a close eye on him.

He approached her calmly, although she was sure there was something menacing there. "I've simply come to give you this," he said, taking out one of those dreaded crystal balls she remembered so well.

She would have backed away from it were she not against the door already. "Don't bring that thing near me," she warned.

He smiled in amusement as he turned it over again and again from the front to the back of his hand. "It will do no more than to let you glimpse back to the labyrinth and view the message I've come personally to deliver."

"A message?" her voice was full of suspicion. "From who?"

"An old friend."

She didn't know why, just something about his tone made her pry herself away from the door enough to look into it. Before her eyes the fog in the crystal shifted and slowly took on color and then form until she found herself seeing Hoggle. He was lying on his back on a small old cot and seemed to be miserable, unaware that she could see him. He coughed roughly, too roughly, and she knew it right away… he was sick. From the looks of it he was very sick. Her heart ached for her old friend as she feared the worst. She finally had to turn away rather than watch any more of his suffering. Jareth flipped the crystal into the air and it vanished with a soft pop. Sarah finally brought herself to look up at him again, anger filling her eyes.

"How bad is he?" she asked.

"He's dieing, Sarah," Jareth said simply. "He wanted to see you. To say goodbye."

God, Sarah felt terrible. If she were calmer at that minute, she might have stopped to weigh her options. She might have thought about it a minute. But all she could think about was her dear friend who now lay somewhere in the labyrinth alone and dieing. She had to go to him, there was no question about that; the problem was getting there. Right at the moment the only option seemed to be literally staring her in the face. She took another breathe to calm herself and turned back to Jareth. "I have to see him, before he… passes on."

Jareth only stared at her, expressionless. If she only knew what was going through his head she would have run into the bathroom screaming and locked herself away until he was forced to go.

"Will you take me too him?"

"To the Labyrinth?" Jareth asked, seeming to think it over. "Are you sure?"

"I have to see him," she pleaded. "Please, just for a while."

"In order to do that, I would need you to wish yourself away to me," he explained, beginning to pace slowly before her.

"Wish myself away?"

"It is the only way a mortal may enter the Labyrinth. You must remember how to do it, or does that memory escape you?" he teased.

She glared at him for the remark, to her that was a hit below the belt. "You promise you'll take me to Hoggle?"

"Of course." He was being pleasant enough about all this, but something about that attitude still screamed in warning.

Sarah looked around her for whatever help she could get, not surprised when she found none, and closed her eyes. "I wish the goblins would come and take me away…" She looked at Jerith, "If I find out you had anything to do with his health…"

He actually looked offended, if not outraged, at her accusation. "I would never bring death upon one of my subjects." _Use their death as an opportunity, however… _If there was one thing to be said about Jareth it was that he was an opportunist. And right now he felt just heartless enough to use Hoggle in such a way. He had never brought himself to punish Hoggle or the others out of hatred for Sarah, but Hoggle would pay back his betrayal in his ailing state. He was the perfect bait for Sarah.

Sarah seemed to take him at his word and closed her eyes again. "…right now."

If she would have only opened her eyes she would have seen the grin of sinister triumph that came to Jareth's face. "What's said is said." He purred.

[note: yes, the fish she was supposed to feed did die….poor fishies.


	3. Losses and Gains

[Thank you for all your reviews and comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapters of It's Not Fair! This being my first fanfiction ever published I'm very pleased that so many liked it already.

Sarah opened her eyes slowly. Just like the last time, the trip had been quick and she hadn't even felt herself move from her apartment. She looked around the little dug out room and felt all too familiar with it. She knew at once that it was underground, the dirt walls and ceiling were a dead giveaway. A single candle burned in the center, allowing her to see. She jumped slightly when Jareth spoke softly in her ear. She hadn't even heard him come up behind her. "Do you know where we are?"

She nodded, "It's the oubliette."

It dawned on her all of a sudden; this was Hoggle's home. She should have known before by the broom closet and all his junk laying around everywhere. That's why he'd 'just happened' to be here when she fell in last time. That was why he knew the earth tunnels so well. Besides, it only made since that a dwarf would feel most comfortable in the mines and tunnels of the Labyrinth. Sarah gathered her bearings and went to the place in the wall where she was sure the door had been before. Sure enough it lay on the floor under an old canvas. She pushed it up against the wall. She could feel Jareth watching her with interest as she thought about it a moment. If she opened it to the right there was a broom closet, to the left was the way out. But she was sure he had to be somewhere behind this door. She pulled it up from the bottom like you would a garage door and was surprised and please with herself that it indeed led to what seemed to be a bedroom. There was Hoggle against the far side of the small room rolling around miserably on his bed. Sarah was pleased to see he hadn't been left entirely alone, a tiny goblin watched in awe like he'd never seen anything like death before. Sarah crawled through the tiny door and shooed the goblin back out to his master.

Slowly, she made her way to the little bed. Hoggle's skin was more hard and wrinkled than ever, sweat gleamed off him from the two candles sitting on the stump next to him. He looked absolutely miserable. Sarah felt tears threaten her eyes, but held them back for now. This would be her last time with her friend and she refused to spend it weeping and wailing the whole time. She would not disturb her friend like that. "Hoggle?" she whispered, seeing if maybe he could hear her.

His eyes opened and finally were able to settle on her. They looked half glazed over all ready. "S-Sarah?" Another horrible fit of coughs over took him and he squirmed as he tried to move to where he could cough without hurting as much.

"Just lay back, Hoggle, take it easy now." She placed a hand on his clammy forehead to reassure him more than anything. "Don't overexert yourself."

"What're ye doing here?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I've come to see you. You didn't think I'd stay away knowing you were… sickly did you?"

"No, but how'd ye get here?" He seemed so worried, but for her. Wasn't she the one supposed to be worrying about him?

"Jareth brought me," she explained.

The dwarf's eyes almost bulged out of his skull and he began to flail about like he wanted desperately to get up, grab her, and run. She didn't know what to do for him; she wasn't even entirely sure why he was acting like this. "Hoggle, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Listen ter me, Sarah," he ordered weakly, grabbing her arm. "The labyrinth has changed since ye left. Ye should no have come here. This place is dangerous for ye…" he fell into another fit of coughing that lasted even longer. When he finally got a hold of himself, he continued. "Nothing is what is seems in this place."

She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. He was actually starting to scare her a little. "Hoggle calm down. What do you mean it's changed?"

The coughing started up again. This time when he had gotten a hold of himself he just seemed exhausted. It was like everything was just draining out of him. "I missed ye Sarah, I wanted to see ye, but…"

"Jareth didn't hurt you did he, for helping me?" she asked.

"Er, well ah no, not really. But no one was allowed to contact ye, I'm sorry for all those times I weren't there when ye needed me." He sighed.

"Don't even think of that now, I made it through okay. Right now you need to try to get some rest."

"Stay wit me a minute, if ye don mind." he invited.

"Of course I will." She sank to her knees beside him. She would be here for him no matter what.

JARETH stood and waited for Sarah to come back out. There was no reason he should go in there after her. The fuzzy little goblin at his feet sat quietly in unease atop his boot. He looked around the dank little room and couldn't wait to get back to his castle, or at least out of the oubliette. It smelled of the dwarf too much for his tastes. He would not rush Sarah, though, she'd need this time to look back upon, for her future would not be a pleasant one if he had his way. He smiled at how easy it had been. Not only had he gotten her back to the labyrinth, she had asked him to take her. It couldn't have been sweeter.

The goblin on his foot began to squirm anxiously and he knew that the dwarf was gone. The sound of Sarah sobbing still surprised him though. He didn't know how to react to it. A part of him wanted to go to her and comfort her, sooth her. Another part wanted to laugh at her pain. _She better get used to it_, he thought, _she'll be shedding a lot more tears to come_. _At least now she was able to cry for someone else_. He sighed and shifted his weight impatiently. Finally, the crying ebbed away and she came out of the small room. Her eyes were red and puffy as she closed the door and placed the slab back on the ground. She wiped at her eyes and seemed to try to compose herself before getting up and heading back over to him.

"Okay, I'm ready," she sighed, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Good." He grabbed her arm roughly, his fingers biting into her skin. The little goblin scampered off in fear at his master's sudden cruelty of mood. Sarah winced and tried to pull away. It was to no avail and he used a piece of his magic to once again transport them both out of the oubliette.

THIS time Sarah found herself standing in the middle of the throne room. It was empty but for her and Jareth who now sat perched on his throne. He was the figurehead of cruelty as he looked down upon her like a judge would look at a convicted killer. "What's going on here?" she demanded. "I've said goodbye to my friend, now take me home like you said you would."

"When did I say that?" he smiled.

"What? Wait… I … No!" she yelled, Sarah racked her brain, trying to figure out where she went wrong. Hadn't she only asked to come back to see her friend? Yes, but Jareth hadn't agreed to that much. That was her mistake, she had just assumed when she asked the goblins to take her away that it was understood for just a little while. She never actually said that in the incantation. Oh God, that couldn't really mean she was stuck here. The look in Jareth's eyes told her otherwise. "I'm not staying here," she said boldly. She did it more so just to reassure herself of that fact.

His lip twitched into a small smirk. "Oh really?"

The situation seemed bleak for her as she watched the king savor her fear and disbelief. There had to be some way she could back to her own world. "I'll run the labyrinth again," she offered, "If I win then I get to go home. I've beaten it before, and I can do it again."

The cruel laughter that assaulted her ears made her want to run in fear. Jareth laughed at her, but there was no joy to it. "Beat it again? You don't get it, do you Sarah. The labyrinth is defeated. That game is over." He stood up and stalked toward her. Sarah backed up for every step he took toward her. "You don't get a choice this time. You wished yourself away, and with no labyrinth to try to defeat, that's all there is to it. What's said is said. You belong to me now."

Sarah was so shaken by his insane rant that her knees felt week below her. "No, that can't be." Her back came up against a wall and she felt the first traces of panic start to seep in. It clung to her spine like icy hands and caused her to tremble. "T-that can't be true."

The shiver did not go unnoticed by Jareth and he smirked a little. He placed his fists against the wall on either side of her and leaned in, towering over her. The malice in his eyes where frightening, making her just want to curl up before him and cower. What the hell had happened to him since she left? "Oh but it is," he whispered into her ear. Sarah let out a startled gasp when she felt his teeth nip at her lobe. At the contact she felt an uncontrollable warmth spread through her lower abdomen. God, he was way too close. She needed space in order to think.

"Get away from me!" she placed her hands against his firm chest and shoved as hard as she could.

It only gained her maybe a foot of space as he stumbled, but he recovered quickly.

She hadn't even seen it coming, he was so quick; she heard the slap before she even saw his hand move. She fell on her side and with her cheek on fire. Unsure what had just happened, she slowly brought her hand up to touch the sore side of her face. He stood over her, breathing deeply in anger. She'd never even dreamed of seeing him like this. He wasn't the same man she'd left when she'd defeated the labyrinth. This… monster that now stood over her was a complete stranger as far as she was concerned. "Why are you doing this?" she whimpered. She recoiled when he reached out and gripped a handful of her hair. He violently used it to drag her to her feet. The evilness in his eyes made her resist despite the harsh pain to her scalp. God, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"If you ever even think of raising your hand to me again I'll have you wishing for just a slap in the face," he growled. "As king of these lands, I could order your death just for that shove you gave me. Do you think anybody would question me? Do you think anybody here would even miss you?"

Sarah gripped his wrist in hopes of reducing the pressure being inflicted on her scalp. "Stop it!"

He brought her in close until her forehead was almost touching his chin. He spoke so softly you could almost miss the menace in his voice, "Maybe if you ask nicely I will stop."

_What the hell did that mean_? She wasn't sure what he wanted exactly, but she knew by the unstable look in his eye that she better not mess up. She went with the first thing that came to her mind, "Please, just let me go," she whispered.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Let me go…"

"Master?" she ventured.

He seemed to accept that as he loosened his hold on her hair, he still held onto one of her long locks, running the silk-like strands though his gloved fingers. Sarah fought off her sigh of relief, but still felt terrified by his sudden mood swings. The cruelty of Goblin King wasn't something to be messed with; especially since it seemed to come to him so freely now. This wasn't the Jareth she knew. She held back tears that felt hot behind her eyes. "What's going to happen to me if I can't go home?" she finally asked.

He continued to stroke her hair, his eyes fixated on the stuff.

"Jareth?" Sarah coaxed.

He gave her hair another sharp tug and held it in place at his hip, forcing Sarah to stand bent over double to keep from having the chunk torn from her head. "Do not address me so informally," he warned her, "As your better, if I do not wish to answer your question then you shall leave it at that. You are no more than my property now, and as such you will only ever address me as Your Highness, Your Majesty, or as Master, understood?" He gave her hair a twist for emphasis.

"Yes!" she cried out in pain.

He gave her head a stroke, like you would a dog that just learned a new trick, and she wanted to retch at the unfairness of it all. Why was he doing this to her anyway? She wanted to ask but feared more reprimands. "Good, I'll have a servant show you to your rooms. And tomorrow you will start your new duties as my personal servant." He released her hair. "You're a smart girl, Sarah. I'm sure you'll come to terms with it in time," he teased cruelly.

Sarah straightened up and rubbed her head where the pain was to try and sooth it. The tears spilled down her cheeks now, and she could do nothing to stop them. She wasn't crying yet, as far as she knew. Jareth glanced back long enough to take notice of her tears.

"You best get used to tears, Sarah; you'll be experiencing many more to come." He resumed walking and left the room without another word.

Sarah watched him go, unmoving until she could no longer hear his foot steps. She couldn't hold it in any longer. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhhhhhr!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She screamed out her frustrations and hurt and anger at the sheer injustice of it all. She let it all come out to the surface in that one ear curdling scream. It left her breathless and exposed as she sank to the floor and the tears flowed faster and thicker. God help her. She was stuck here in this awful castle with that monster. Nobody was coming for her; they didn't even know she was here. She was utterly alone here. Her family would grieve for her disappearance, but there'd be nothing they could do for her. She'd never see her family or friends ever again. And with how Jareth was acting toward her, she didn't have much hope for any kindness in her future either.

"Er, miss… miss?" said a hesitant little voice.

Sarah let out a startled gasp and wiped at her eyes until she could see clearly enough to make out that she had five fingers on her hand. She looked up to see the same little goblin from the oubliette hunched in front of her. He was a fuzzy little thing, covered in fine grey hair but for his face and he was so grotesque he was actually cute. He looked like a cross between a rat terrier and a monkey. He had a sharp muzzle and big yellow eyes that stared up at her. He was dressed in a bright purple vest with tassels and a hat that seemed to be made out of weeds sat atop his little head; he wore a beaded bracelet around his neck like a choker. Sarah wiped her eyes again and cleared her throat. "Yes?" she squeaked.

"Master said to take Mistress to her room."

Sarah felt her chest tighten at the thought and all too soon she was blubbering again. She hated herself for it. It made her feel like the hopeless little drama queen she had once been early in her teen years, before she came to the labyrinth. The little goblin seemed absolutely frantic at her outburst and ran around in a little circle like she'd seen mice and squirrels do before. "Yeep, please stop, mistress. If the master thinks that Creeper made you cry he'll cast me into the Bog of Eternal Stench before Mistress's tears can hit the ground."

"I've lost everything," she wailed. "My job, my friends, my family… my whole life!" She smacked her hair out of her face impatiently and glared down at the little guy. "How do you expect me not to cry about that?"

The creature inched forward ever so slightly and lightly placed his hand over her knuckle. "It's okay, mistress. You have Creeper here now."

Sarah couldn't help but smile weakly at how sweetly child-like this goblin was. "Creeper, that's your name?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Uh-huh, uh-huh."

A giggle escaped her. It was small, and shaky; but damn it, it was a giggle none the less. She was grateful for it too since she had whole heartedly believed that her situation… her life would hold little to no happiness for her. "Thank you Creeper, thank you so much," she sighed, wiping at her cheeks.

"Um… welcome?" he said unsurely. "Mistress, do you want to see your room now?"

She let out a long sigh, "Sure," she shrugged, not really caring, "And Creeper, my name is Sarah, not Mistress."

Creeper bobbed his head up and down until he was dizzy and ran off as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. Since he was so small and his legs were so short, Sarah only had to walk to keep up with him. She found it kind of neat how he didn't seem to tire at all as he led her all the way to her room at a dead run. Sarah was just thinking about how cute it would be to watch him on the stairs when he stopped in front of a large wooden door. "This is it, Creeper found it!" he proclaimed happily. "This is Sarah's room."

Sarah felt taken aback by him saying that. This wasn't her room, not really. She knew already that it wouldn't have her wonderfully soft bed in it, or any of her things. She grudgingly stepped forward and, taking hold of the brass latch, pushed it open so she could see inside. Creeper ran right into it as she stood back in the doorway to take it all in better. At the center of the room was a single-sleeper bed fitted with plain white sheets and topped with a headboard that had shelves built into it. It was over looked by the only window in the room, allowing little sunlight. A small dresser was pressed against a wall, and a vanity mirror sat in the corner so she could see herself. At the other side of the room was a large changing curtain with a basin and water jug sat next to it. The room was rather plain in general actually; Sarah supposed that was only fitting since it was supposed to be a servant's quarters.

She nodded her head at the door next to the dresser. "Where does that go?"

Creeper stopped his exploring to look at the door with a new found interest. "Ahh!" he cooed and rushed over to it. Sarah watched as Creeper dropped down and sniffed at the crack underneath it. "This leads to the Master's room, yes it does, yes it does."

Sarah felt instant hatred for the room as soon as he said that. She was supposed to sleep right next door to that monster? She didn't even have a full wall to divide them. Sarah rushed over to the door and began looking it over. There was a silver ring in which to pull the door open with, but as far as she could find there was no lock of any kind. The thought of Jareth walking in on her whenever he felt like it made her stomach roll and knees weaken all at once. "I am not staying here," she said matter of factly.

[Hope you enjoyed. I promise to write more. Thank you for all the support.


	4. The Games We Play

[I hate to make you all wait for what happens next chapter by chapter, but bear with me people because I have a busy schedule coming up and don't know how often I'll be able to write.

"Sarah… Sarah," whispered a small voice.

_Don't open your eyes_, she thought to herself, _or you'll __have__ to wake up_.

"Mistress? You need to wake up now," the voice insisted.

Wait a minute; she knew that voice. Sarah opened her eyes only to see Creeper sitting three inches in front of her face. Without bothering to so much as lift her head, Sarah glanced around her. This was most definitely not her room. She let out a very long and miserable groan as she remembered all of yesterday. There was no way she was getting up if it meant she'd have to cater to that moody, stupid…

"Sarah, hurry," Creeper urged, "Sarah needs to start chores for the day."

"No."

Creeper stopped and seemed to think over her answer for a minute. He took off his weed hat and scratched at his fuzzy head. "If you don't, when Master gets up he'll come in here."

Sarah lifted the sheet up a little and looked down at herself. She hadn't even bothered looking in the dresser last night and had just climbed into bed in the nude. The very idea of Jareth barging in on her when she was like this made her decide it was best to at least get up to put some clothes on. She looked down at Creeper. He simply sat beside her on the bed, staring back.

"Could you… get out for a second or something?"

Creeper seemed almost hurt, "Sarah doesn't want Creeper around anymore?!"

Sarah rubbed his head with two fingers to try and calm him down. "That's not it Creeper, I just need to change is all," she explained.

"Creeper will never peek. Creeper will sit right here while you change behind the curtain," he said diligently.

Sarah shrugged and, wrapping the sheets around her, got up and walked over to the dresser. The stone floors were cold underneath her bare feet and the window let in the morning chill. She wrapped herself up more tightly and dug into a random drawer. When she had all she thought she would need, she shuffled back in behind the curtain to change. She slipped on the simple servant's dress and was pleased to find that first of all it fit her. Second, she didn't look half bad in it. The dress was long-sleeved and reached all the way down to the floor. The neck line plunged in a soft curve to show some cleavage and the light burgundy color made her skin seem rosy. It had a built-in corset that fitted to her form and emphasized her curves. Sarah used the vanity mirror to help her see as she tied up the laces in back. "Not bad," she mused to nobody in particular.

"Sarah, are you ready? Creeper has chores to do!" Creeper whined.

Sarah smiled softly to herself and stepped out from behind the curtain. She spun around once so Creeper could see the full effect and waited for his reaction. Creeper sat there on the bedside as a funny little look came to his face. Sarah could almost swear he was trying not to laugh. "Sarah looks like a girl!" he cried out.

Sarah felt absolutely beside herself as heat came roaring up to her cheeks. If anybody else had said that in such a way to her she would have gone off on them in a micro-second. "I am a girl," she protested indignantly.

"But now Sarah looks like one!"

"I didn't look like one before?"

"Only men wear pants like you were. You dressed like Master." Creeper took hold of the bedding and slid down off the side of the bed. As soon as he hit the ground he was off again; he ran at Sarah and motioned anxiously for her to follow him. "Come on, Come on, we need to wake Master."

_Joy_. Sarah took her time as she fallowed Creeper over to the door separating her bedroom from Jareth's." Creeper stood next to it impatiently as Sarah turned the handle. Bracing herself, Sarah took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She expected Creeper to just rush in like he seemed to do to everything else, but he just stood there, still watching her like he was waiting for something. "Well, go on in," Sarah coaxed quietly.

"Creeper can't go in there," he protested meekly. He started shifting his weight back and forth nervously. He was doing it so quickly, however, that he reminded Sarah of a Wobbling Weeble.

"Why not?" she asked.

"It's Sarah's job to wake Master up. Master said he wanted no one else in his room anymore."

"How will I know what to do if you're not there to show me my chores?" In truth, she just didn't want to be left alone with Jareth… especially in his private chambers.

"Sarah is Master's private servant. Master will give you your tasks," Creeper shrugged. He peered back into Jareth's room before waving up at her. "Bye-bye now!" Sarah called after him, but he didn't stop as he skittered across her room and dived through the small crack in her wall that she was sure had been created either by him or at least for him.

Slowly, she turned around to face the doorway leading into Jareth's room. _Okay, I can do this_. She walked through the frame only to stop short right over the threshold. _Oh my God_! She had never seen such a luxurious room in her life. It was massive; first of all, the light shining in from dawn through the large window to her left allowed her to see it was decorated all in silver and deep blue. It reminded her of the starry sky, the walls were covered with blue and silver-speckled silks. A very large mirror stared back at her from the opposite wall where the silks parted. The floor was blue marble so smooth and shiny that it was like walking on the sky itself. Sarah looked up to see the ceiling was covered in silver chips that sparkled like glitter. A large porcelain tub was set up in the corner next to a changing curtain, the fabric decorated with swirls of silver and blue in a whirlpool pattern, for bathing and dressing purposes. Sarah looked at the tub enviously; what she wouldn't give to be able to have a bath tub like that in her room, not that it would fit, but it'd be better than the basin and jug. At center of the room was a stand carved to look like a pillar holding up a crystal the size of her head. She pulled her eyes away from it to look at the, at the very least, king-sized four-poster bed. The posts led up in four silver swirls to support the grand canopy of deep blues that cascaded down to hang around the bed. She could see the bulk of a figure sleeping under the heavy comforters. No doubt that was Jareth.

Sarah took a minute to think about the opportunity before her. He was asleep, enjoying his rest. Maybe a little revenge was in order, nothing too bad; just a little bit of getting even. She had been denied her right to sleep in, so…

With an evil little grin, she silently crept to the bed, thankful to be barefoot after all. When she got up to the side of the bed she could see Jareth's mess of blond hair and knew his head was turned away from her, the blanket pulled up to his chin. Sarah carefully reached over, taking hold of the blanket right over his shoulders. Gripping hard, she braced herself.

_One… two…_

She pulled hard in one mighty yank, stealing the covers off of him. _Three_!

Jareth's head snapped up from the bed, murder in his eyes at the rude awakening, but it was Sarah who screamed in surprise and held the blanket up in front of her to block her view of him. _Oh God, oh God, oh God… _it had never even accrued to her that Jareth might sleep in the nude!

She hadn't seen much since he'd been turned onto his stomach, but what she had seen… "I'm sorry, so sorry," she swore, her voice full of surprise.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Jareth's voice demanded from the other side of the blanket.

"I was told to wake you up," she explained meekly. Feeling like lava was about to start pouring out of her cheeks, they were so hot.

There was a long pause. "Do you usually wake men up in such a manner?" his voice was playful now, full of teasing.

Sarah felt anger bubble to the surface and drown out her embarrassment. She'd be damned if she was going to let him laugh at her when she'd meant to be the one to laugh at his discomfort. Sarah tossed the blanket back onto the bed over where she was pretty sure he still lay. Her aim was true and the blanket covered him from the middle of his back to the bend of his knees. The smug smirk on his face made her want to pull the blanket up over his head too. "Oh please, if I'd have known you weren't wearing anything under there I never would have done that. I never would have even come into the room!"

Well, if that didn't take the smirk off his face. It did, however, bring back the look of outrage. Sarah almost wanted to take it back for a minute. Almost. But she held her ground and glared right back at him. She wasn't going to let him think for a minute that she wanted to see him naked. _Not to actually say you don't_. She pushed that little thought to the back of her mind.

"Fine then," Jareth barked. "Go fill up my bath water." He kept the blanket around his waist as he turned over to sit up.

Sarah marched over to the tub, only to see there was no faucet to turn. Made sense since this place had no indoor plumbing. She turned to look back at Jareth. He sat there, arms crossed over his fit chest, watching her with a keen interest. "Well?" he asked, his tone mocking.

She turned back to the tub. Maybe she had to go and fetch water. It was when she bent over to look underneath it for some sort of trick switch that she heard Jareth snicker. She whipped around and nailed him with the best death-stare she had. He simply continued to smile pleasantly. She realized then how stupid she must look. Ironically, trying to keep her pride was what was making her look foolish. She let out a sigh and forced the look of frustration from her face. "How do I fill it?"

Jareth seemed surprised that she had asked, but then the smugness had returned like he'd won some sort of battle. "Pass your hand over the top."

Sarah wasn't sure exactly what to do or how it would work, but she laid her palm out flat and moved it over the tub. It was pure magic, just all of a sudden water startled to pool at the bottom and spread quickly, steam rising from the fresh water. "Move your hand back over to stop the flow," Jareth instructed.

Once it was about to the top, Sarah did so and the water stopped rising. She was left in complete awe. She hadn't even noticed that Jareth had gotten up until he was a few steps away from her. She spun around to face him. He had the blanket wrapped around his stomach, but that still allowed her a view of his fit chest and smooth, broad shoulders. He came up to stand next to her and she suddenly felt warmer. It must have been the body heat coming off him. Or it could be the steam rising out of the tub. She stood back as Jareth bent down until his chin was almost against the rim and blew on the water. She watched in awe as bubbles started to form in a thick mass across the surface. Jareth straightened and started to un-wrap the blanket from his waist. She turned away on reflex, giving him her back until she heard splashing.

JARETH was absolutely charmed by her innocence as he settled into the hot water. The bubbles reformed to hide all that was under the water. He spread his arms out to rest on top of the rim on either side. "You can look now," he assured her. She peeked over her shoulder. Once she was satisfied she turned around to face him.

She looked so nervous standing there, so innocent; it called to his crueler nature, making him want to get back at her a bit for the rude awakening she had given him. Jareth usually did his best to suppress the vindictive feelings that dwelled within him as they did all fae. Giving into those instincts had been the cause of human folklore saying that fairies were nasty tricksters who liked to deceive unsuspecting humans. If a fae were to give into it too often, they would become Unseelie. But the opportunity to play with her a bit was just too tempting.

He allowed his eyes to sweep over Sarah's body, taking in everything the dress would allow him. "You've grown beautifully, Sarah," he purred.

Her back stiffened and she seemed at a loss on how to respond to that. He could see the fire starting to burn in her eyes though, and decided to see if he could push her further. He pointed to the changing curtain. "On the stand back there are bath supplies. Bring me the soap."

"Did I hear a please?" Sarah chided sarcastically.

Jareth's eyebrows knitted into a deep frown as she turned and strolled over to the marble stand like he had asked. She came back out, a bar of soap in hand, and stopped a few feet away from the tub. Jareth couldn't help but notice she seemed to have stopped outside of arms reach. He kept his smirk to himself and leaned back against the edge of the tub. Sarah held the soap out to him for him to take. Jareth raised one of his eyebrows in mock confusion.

Sarah stared back at him for a second before pure annoyance spread through her face. "Well?" She jabbed the soap towards him to emphasize her point.

"You can start with my back," he said calmly, leaning forward to try to hide his wicked smile.

Sarah's face turned red and her whole body stiffened. He watched through his peripherals as her mouth gaped, then closed, only to fall open again as she struggled for words. "You… h-how dare…" she all of a sudden seemed to gather herself and hurled the bar into the tub, narrowly missing his back as it bounced off the edge and fell into the water.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. "I'll be damned if I'm going to bathe you, you pompous pig."

Jareth was the one left speechless at that. His own anger came to him but he had no plans on chastising her with words. He gripped the sides of the tub to hoist himself up. He hadn't even gotten his feet under him, however, when Sarah turned and sprinted from the room, slamming the door between their rooms shut behind her. He couldn't help but feel that she had run more from the fact that he was about to get out of the tub, rather than the fear of his wrath. _How dare she?! _He still felt stunned at the fact that she had thrown the soap at him.

He had been messing with her. He wouldn't have actually made her wash him. _Not unless she wanted to_. He shook his head as if to clear it. One thing was for sure, he couldn't let her get away with such retaliation.

He would have to deal with her later. Right now he didn't have time for this foolishness. He grabbed the soap from the bottom of the tub and started to lather his arms. Despite the fact that she had it coming to her, he felt his stomach turn at the thought of punishing her. Jareth growled in frustration and scrubbed harder at his chest. _What is wrong with me? I've got what I want; she's hurting every second of every day because of me. So why isn't that enough? Why am I not satisfied?_

He finished washing himself and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist. _Later_, he thought, _he would deal with all of this later_. Jareth went over to the mirror, which was actually a sliding door, and pushed it aside, stepping into the walk-in closet hidden behind it. Right now he had duties to attend to; first breakfast, then the court, then the reports, fallowed by preparations for the upcoming ball, then a brief lunch. He would then have to face even more status reports, make his rounds of the Labyrinth and make sure, once again, that the goblins understood the tasks he had given them in preparation for the Annual Goblin Ball. They undoubtedly wouldn't, so he would have to tell them all once more. The rest of the night would be his, not that there was ever much time left to him.

He let out a long sigh as he pulled on a pair of tight black slacks and a loose-fitted white poet's shirt. His boots came up to his thighs, just pushing the fabric even tighter to his skin, and he fastened a thick black belt around his slender hips. Last of all, he pulled on a pair of soft leather gloves. _At least today would be a comparatively slow one_.

[Thank you all so much for your loyalty and patience. I will continue to write more whenever I can. FYI: comments and suggestions are really appreciated.


	5. The Escape

Sarah was still shacking from the rush of adrenaline flowing through her as she sat down on the side of her bed to admire her handy work. She had made a barricade in seconds to keep Jareth from fallowing her into her room. She had pushed the dresser in front of the door and had moved the headboard out from the wall and up against the dresser when she found she couldn't move the bed. She forced herself to calm down, controlling her breathing as best she could. Once she was a bit more level-headed she realized that Jareth wasn't coming after her. If he were he'd have come in through her front door, which she had not even thought about when she moved her room around. That wasn't to say he wouldn't be coming after her at all, he was probably just going to draw it out.

Sarah moved to the wall they shared and pressed her ear to it, listening to see what he was doing. She couldn't hear much, but she was able to make out his footsteps as he moved across the marble. _He must have at least put on boots_. She held her breath so she could hear better as she listened to him walk to the front of his room. There was a sound of a door opening and closing. She pulled away from the wall since she could now clearly hear him in the hall. Her heart sped up, the beating drowning out all noise as he walked down the hall and stopped in front of her door. The fear she felt trapped her where she stood, not allowing her to move, to think, or even breath as she waited for him to come in.

The single soft click of the lock seemed to echo in the silence of the room. It took a few seconds, but her brain was finally able to lock onto what had just happened. _He's locked me in! _That one thought let all her instincts come back to her and she ran to the door. She gripped the latch in her hands and pulled and twisted at it desperately. The sound of his receding footsteps brought her voice back to her and she shouted at him for all she was worth.

"Jareth, let me out! You can't keep me here, you can't. Please let me out." The desperation was thick in her voice and she wanted to retch at her own distress.

She let go of the handle and ran to her barricade. She had to get out of here. Sarah pushed the headboard with all she had and was eventually able to move it. Now that the adrenaline was gone it seemed a lot heavier than it had before. By the time it was out of the way she felt exhausted and slumped against the dresser. She wouldn't be able to move it know. It was even heavier than the headboard and her arms and legs already ached. With a soft curse, she feebly kicked the dresser. The only use the barricade had been so far was just to trap herself.

She couldn't give up, though. There had to be some way out. _Yeah right, not unless you can walk through walls or fly or…_

Sarah raised her head from the dresser and looked to the window. _Maybe… _Sarah walked slowly over to the open window. Praying that it would be a way out, she leaned out so she could see below it. _Oh God_, it was so high up that the mere thought of it made her dizzy. She had to be at least six stories up. Right below her was a wide but shallow moat, and beyond that was the Goblin City. The fall would surely kill her, but she couldn't stay here. She would leave the castle, hide in the Labyrinth and hopefully find a way out. There had to be others besides Jareth who could pass back and fourth between her world and the underground.

Sarah looked around her room, in hopes of figuring out how to get down. She looked at the sheets on her bed. "Well, it works in the movies," she thought out loud as she crossed over to the bed.

THE smell was wonderful as it drifted through the manor from the kitchens. The serving elves came into the dinning room in a single line, each holding a silver platter. They carried in ham, eggs, sausages, omelets, sizzling bacon, and all the trappings and trimming you would need for a breakfast fit for an army. Yet only three people sat at the table. The servants began setting the foods down in their pre-designated spots so that everything was within reach of the three fae. They did it quietly and quickly with a skill that had been bred into them through the centuries. One of them placed a side dish in front of his mistress, who looked down at it like he had placed a spider before her.

"I said I wanted yogurt with strawberries, not STRAWBERRY YOGURT!" Marissa shouted, pushing the plate aside. The elf took it before she could push it onto the floor and scurried out of the room.

Darianne sat, unaffected by her daughter's temper, and cut her ham into delicate bite-sized squares. "Marissa darling, don't raise your voice to the servants. It makes one sound common. They will do their job no matter how you speak to them." Darianne had done her best throughout her life to shape her daughter into what she was now. Marissa was the bell of the ball and all the fae men wanted her, all the women envied her. If she could hook Jareth into a proposal she would one day be queen of the entire Underground.

Marissa continued to frown at her mother as the elf came back and sat her yogurt with strawberries before her.

"Careful sister, you keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles," Rogue grinned wickedly from across the table. The male was tall and broad, with hair as dark as the night falling as far as his shoulders in front and clipped very short in the back. His amethyst eyes shined unnaturally from his skull and a deep purple cloak hung from his broad shoulders. He took a large bite out of his steak.

Marissa regarded her older brother with distaste, but ceased to frown. "What would you care?" she sneered, flipping her golden hair back over her shoulder.

"We would all care darling, now eat your breakfast," her mother instructed.

Marissa stirred the strawberries around in the yogurt until it turned a light pink color. "I don't see why I have to go to court," Marissa pouted. "I won't get any time with Jareth there so why should I even bother?"

"Because he will at least see that you are there," her mother explained, raising her napkin to her lips. "When a male thinks that a female has an interest in what they do, they feel better about themselves, and want to be around that female so they can continue to feel that way." Her blue eyes flashed to her daughters, "So you will be going."

Marissa let out a loud groan and pushed the yogurt away from her without taking a bite. "I'm not hungry any more."

SARAH took one last look before turning to climb feet-first out of the castle window on her man-made rope of bed sheets and every piece of clothing she had had in the dresser. Slowly, she slid down the rope, keeping her thighs squeezed together around it and going hand over hand. She refused to look down and instead focused on the stone wall in front of her. Before she even knew it she was half way down, but that's where she ran into her first problem. She was forced to look down when her left foot seemed to miss the wall, just like it wasn't there. She had run across another open window. She could hear faint voices emitting from it.

Sarah spread her feet wide were she knew there was wall and leaned to the side so that she could pass by the window and not directly over it. She went about it very slowly since one wrong move could send her swinging past the window and into full view of whoever was there. When she was level with it Sarah leaned over ever so slightly so she could peek into the room. She almost let go of the bed sheet as she recognized the back of Jareth's head. He was sitting in a chair, his back to her, with a huge black desk set up before him. It was littered with papers and folders and books. This had to be his office.

Beyond the desk stood a short little man with white hair down to his shoulders. He had on a tattered red cap like the ones Sarah had seen on garden gnomes but his was topped with a gold tassel. Red robes hung from neck to floor and he held a fat clipboard in his hands. "We've had more and more complaints about seeing mountain trolls creeping around the borders of the labyrinth. The situation with the poxi-pixies, however, is improving and we have just about eradicated the whole nest."

"Meh-huh," Jareth muttered, not looking up from the papers he had before him.

Sarah decided to go before she pushed her luck too far and he decided to look over his shoulder. She moved down, taking hold of the trail of clothes now. Glancing down to see how much further she had to go, Sarah couldn't help but notice that (although it brought her close) the clothing rope still stopped precariously high above the moat. She could see now that the moat was very shallow; the fall wouldn't kill her, but she still wasn't certain if it wouldn't badly hurt her. For Jareth to come out and find her with a broken leg was the last thing she needed. But what was she going to do, climb all the way back out? No, better yet, just stay put. Sarah climbed until there was no more rope.

She looked all around her, assessing a safe place to land. She didn't see any jagged rocks or large tree branches below her. Sarah braced herself, thinking about how she should land to avoid damage to herself. Before she could think about it too much and chicken out, she forced her hands to release the skirt she was clinging on to.

The fall was quick and by the time she opened her eyes she could hear splashing as she hit the water. Coldness snapped through her entire body as her feet hit the sandy bottom. Sarah, gasping and sputtering, shot out of the freezing water, standing to her full height. The water came up to her waist, the water making her legs feel cold and stiff. She needed to get out of before they went numb. Sarah was soaking wet and the wind didn't help make her feel any better from the waist up. Sarah moved through the water toward the bank. _Damn this water's cold_. She started walking up to the dry bank, the water receding down to her thighs.

Sarah went to step forward, only to find she couldn't move her leg since something had wrapped around her ankle. _Great, water weeds_. Uttering a few curses, she turned around to dislodge herself. _That's not a_-

She wasn't even able to finish her thought before she was pulled down and dragged back into the water. Sarah thrashed about wildly against the man that held her just below the water's surface. There was nothing but panic in her mind that screamed at her to get to the surface before she drowned. She looked down to see the male's face grinning up at her through the water, and screamed. She made no noise and only managed to release what little air she had held before being pulled down. The male held her ankle steadily, unconcerned with her thrashing like he had done this many times. Sarah acted on pure instinct, bringing her free foot around to kick him in the side of his head, near his ear. His reaction wasn't what she expected; his face contorted into shocked pain and he let go of her foot, to hold onto the side where she had kicked.

Sarah didn't stop to ponder as she pushed herself up, breaking the water's surface, and taking in a gigantic breath of air. Sarah looked to her left, spotting the shore and ran for it, the shallow water greatly slowing her down. She heard a splashing behind her and knew the man was trying to catch her again. Sarah felt his hands swipe at her, one nearly catching hold of her hair. As soon as her feet hit the rising bank, she jumped for all she was worth, diving for the sand. When she felt the dry earth beneath her she wanted to almost weep with gratitude. Instead she used that time to scurry further up the bank until she had grass beneath her.

Only then did she dare glance back at the water. She covered her mouth to muffle the scream as her eyes met those of the man who tried to kill her. His eyes were a bright teal and full of danger. That was all that gave away the fact that he had ever attacked her. His body was lax, his upper body lying on the sand like he was sun-bathing; his lower half hidden beneath the water. He had his head propped up on his fist, watching her with a small smile on his face. His brown, curly hair moved slightly in the breeze, already dry, like the water never touched him.

She could see now on the side of his head seemed to be slits in his skin. _Gills_, Sarah realized, _he reacted because I kicked him in the gills._ She could imagine it would be like somebody else kicking her in the neck.

"What do you want?" Sarah screamed at him, furious and mortified at the same time.

He didn't answer, just continued to wear that little smile of his. After a moment, he propped himself up and pushed himself back into the water.

Sarah watched in silent horror as he swam under the shallow water, buck naked, and disappeared under the draw bridge of the castle. The tears that came to her were a surprise and forced her to realize that she almost died out there in that water. She couldn't believe it, but there was no way to deny it. That man-that creature had wanted her dead. Simple as that. What had happened to the labyrinth since she had gone? Last time she was here few people had been much help, but no one had flat out tried to kill her.

Sarah stood up on the grass and wiped at her face, forcing herself to calm down. _Enough, I'm done crying over every thing here_. Sarah twisted her long hair in her hands, trying to ring it out. She no longer noticed the cold as she steeled her mind to only getting out of the Goblin City. It looked virtually deserted, all the goblins probably being in the throne room. She looked back up at the castle and couldn't help but think of Creeper. If only she could've taken her new friend with her. She decided not to give it another thought, Creeper would be safer there anyway, and turned and ran through the Goblin City and jumped the wall.

[That's right; I've made some changes in the themes of the Labyrinth. When she was here before Sarah was a kid, and Jareth was in a much better mood. But now she is grown and capable of experiencing this more adult version of the Labyrinth. I wonder what other creatures she will encounter…


	6. Into the Labyrinth

[Usual thank yous' to all those who sent in reviews, I don't care how short you make them, I still enjoy them. Now I hope you enjoy this next chapter. –and to all those loyal fans, yes I swear this will have a J/S pairing. I believe a pairing is only made hotter by the plot around it. TY.

JARETH was just finishing his lunch when there was a small knock on his office door. The court had just about put him back to sleep, the reports had been dull, and he still didn't want to bring himself to look at the preparations for the ball. His assistant couldn't have put back together a new list of reports already.

"Enter," Jareth growled.

The door swung open wide to reveal, not a short little man, but a tall beautiful blonde woman. Marissa stood in his door frame, a saucy little smile on her face. Jareth's surprise must have registered in his face because she made her eyes wide for a doe effect and seemed self-effacing. "You don't look at all happy to see me. Should I go?"

Jareth shook his head and motioned for her to take a seat before his desk.

The smile returned to Marissa and she came into the room, her hips swinging seductively under her silvery satin skirts as she closed the door behind her. The top of her dress was a matching low-cut corset that laced in front. The whole dress was embroidered with lines of green leaves. Instead of taking a seat in the chair, Marissa hoisted herself up to sit right on Jareth's desk. Jareth gave her action no more than a glance as he wiped the napkin across his lips and snapped his fingers, causing the remainder of his lunch to vanish from the desk. Marissa leaned over, allowing him a clear view of her cleavage as she placed a kiss to his cheek.

"You just looked bored to death in court today, I thought I'd come cheer you up," she whispered against his lips.

Jareth allowed the kiss, but did nothing to respond. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Marissa right now.

She leaned back, batting those blue eyes at him. "So is there anything I can do to put you in a better mood? Perhaps we can go out for a ride, or a walk through the gardens?" she suggested.

Jareth couldn't help but smirk a little. So she was going to play coy today. He was about to tell her no thanks, when a thought accrued to him. Marissa, with all her charms and beauty, could at least serve a cause to take his mind off Sarah, whom he had been thinking about all day. Jareth reached up to stroke her cheek, which she readily leaned into. "I have work to do, pet. If you are willing to wait, perhaps you could join me on my rounds of the Labyrinth."

Her answer came as he knew it would. "Of course, Your Majesty."

SARAH had been running for a good hour. The thick, swampy forest surrounded her on all sides. She felt utterly lost, knowing only that the castle was behind her. She stopped to catch her breath, leaning against a large tree. In the distance, she could still see the castle through the trees. Her stomach growled loudly at her and she realized that she had left without having lunch or breakfast. For that matter, she hadn't eaten for a full 24 hours. She looked all around her seeing nothing. She let out a rolling sigh and laid her head back against the trunk.

Peaches. She saw peaches in the leaves above her. Sarah stood up and turned around to look at what she now saw was a peach tree. Her stomach churned, but she hesitated to take one. The last time she had taken a bite out of a peach it hadn't turned out so well. Her stomach began to ach, demanding that she take one, but still she held back. All she could do was stand there, staring at them. She wanted to walk away, but when was the next time she was going to happen upon food? Finally, Sarah reached up and gripped one that looked ripe enough, its skin soft and fuzzy against her palm. Sarah twisted and pulled, plucking it from its branch.

All of a sudden, the tree shook and quaked, the leave's rustle was deafening to Sarah's ears and she watched in horror as the trunk of the tree twisted and morphed until a female's face had formed there in the bark, level with Sarah's. She watched in silent awe as the eyes opened, focusing in on her. As soon as the face saw Sarah, its features turned to an expression of anger and annoyance. "Who are you?" it demanded, its voice was soft and musical despite the face's harsh air.

Sarah had to clear her throat twice before she found her voice. "I'm Sarah, who are you?"

The face's eyes narrowed, but still she answered. "I am Leephore, guardian of all fruit-bearing trees." Her eyes darted to Sarah's hand where she held the peach. Outrage came to Leephore's face as she seemed to lean further out of the tree. Sarah watched as below the face the bark shifted to form breasts then a leg. Soon Leephore was completely separated from the tree, standing before Sarah who could now see that she was a tall, slender and gorgeous woman. Her body seemed to shift from wood to lightly-browned skin and her green hair flowed around her in great waves, covering her breasts from view. Angry green eyes glared at Sarah as she advanced on her.

Sarah finally remembered to move her legs and back away from the nymph.

"How dare you take from me?" she demanded pointing to the peach in Sarah's hand. "How would you like it if I took from you?" Leephore eyed Sarah searchingly. "Maybe I'll take your hair."

Sarah tightened her grip on the peach. As Leephore reached out toward her, she did the first thing she could think of. Sarah chucked the peach as hard as she could, hitting the nymph full in the face. The startled Leephore screamed in surprise and turned away, giving Sarah her opportunity to escape. Sarah ran as fast as she could past her, dodging in and out through the trees and underbrush of the forest. She didn't stop to see if she was being fallowed, she just wanted to get as far away as she could. Her skirt snagged on a stump but she kept going, hearing a distinctive ripping noise. Sarah didn't care about the damn dress, it wasn't hers anyway. She just wanted to get away.

Her foot caught on a tree branch and she went head over heels to the ground, stopping in a shallow pool of mud. A whimper of despair left her before she changed her sadness to anger and began to scream wildly with rage. "It's not fair!" she shrieked, slapping at the ground beneath her. The result of that action was for more mud to splash up onto her face. Sarah let out a defeated groan and rested her head on her knees, her whole body sore. "It's not fair," she whispered to herself.

"Ello."

Sarah looked up at the voice. She saw nothing as she looked all around her. "Who said that?"

"Me of course."

Still she saw nothing. "Where are you?"

"Down here. No, to the left of you."

Sarah looked to her left. "Oh!" she exclaimed, seeing a familiar face staring back up at her. "You're the worm, the one who helped me last time aren't you?"

The little blue worm nodded the front half of his body. Beside him sat a little worm identical to him except it was pink. "Yeah, that's right. This here is the Misses." He indicated the worm next to him.

"Ello," the worm greeted.

"Pleased to meet you," Sarah said, minding her manners. She turned back to the blue worm. "You have no idea how good it is to see a friendly face. What are you doing out here? Do you still live in the wall?"

"Sure we do. We're just out here on holiday," the worm explained. "Did you ever find your way around?"

"Yes actually, your advice really got me going. I was able to find my way through the Labyrinth in no time." Sarah paused, "Do you know where we are now?"

It was the pink one to answer now, "You're in the Forest of Light," she chuckled, "And it looks like you've been having a party of a time."

Sarah looked down at herself. She was covered in mud and dirt. The dress had small holes all over and a rip on the side all the way up to mid thigh. Her palms and arms were skinned up from her fall and she knew she smelled of rotting earth and the moat. She could imagine that her face looked worse. She reached up to try to smooth her hair down, only managing to rub more mud into it. "It hasn't been a very good day," she muttered.

"Poor dear, she must be hungry," the Misses said.

Sarah instantly perked up. "Do you have food? I'll eat anything but peaches."

"Sure we do, fallow us," the blue worm invited.

Sarah sat there and watched as they both started to slowly crawl away. "Um, maybe I should carry you two and you can tell me where to go."

GOBLINS scrambled out from underfoot as Rogue made his way to the stables. They were large enough, housing about ten stalls. It was built right over the lake that connected to the moat. Each stall housed at least one beautiful snow-white horse. Only one stall was empty. He looked around but saw no stable master.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" he called.

"What'd ya want?" answered a gruff voice.

Rogue looked up to see two dwarfs in the loft above. They were hard at work, throwing bundles of hay down into the corner to be put into the stalls. "I wish to speak to the one in charge here." He said, tapping his black cane against his foot.

The bigger of the two dropped the hay he held in annoyance and went over to the ladder, taking his time in climbing down. He hobbled up to Rogue. "Thad be me," he said, jerking his thumb back toward himself.

"Exhalent, you look like a smart… dwarf. Very… business-like," he said, taking in the guy's work pants and boots, covered in bits of hay, and the stained old white shirt he wore. "I have a proposition for you, if you're interested."

"Er, what kind of proposition?" His eyes shined with greed.

Rogue grinned at how cooperative dwarfs could be. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a purple velvet coin-purse. He shook it a little and the dwarf's eyes got big at the sound of the gold clicking around inside. He looked up to the other dwarf was watching with keen interest as well. "My sister is going with the king for his rounds today. It might be best if they have some time alone."

He shook the bag again for emphasis. Both pairs of dwarf eyes fallowed the movement of the coin-purse.

SARAH followed the worm's directions as she carried one in each palm. They were walking through a bunch of trees, but it wasn't at all like before. These trees were set in neat rows and arranged so that those of the same kind were set together. It had to be some sort of orchard. Up ahead she could see a grove of apple trees. Her stomach gave another growl at the site.

"Here we are. Set us down on that branch there," the worm instructed. Sarah did so, making sure they were both secure on the branch before dropping her hands to her side.

"You guys are vacationing here?"

"Course we are, can you think of a better place?"

Sarah could honestly say she didn't know of a better place at the moment.

"Go on, go on then. Eat up," the pink one said, looking up at the apples.

Sarah thought back to the forest. "I don't know, the last time I took something off a tree a nymph appeared and tried to take my hair."

Both worms howled with laughter. "There are no wood nymphs in here. This orchard is under the protection of the Goblin King."

If she wasn't sure before…

Sarah looked up at the red juicy apples. _Screw it_. If Jareth was going to come shooting out of a tree he was going to find her stuffed with apples. Sarah reached up and snatched one off the tree. She turned it over in her hand and bit into it. The skin broke with a satisfying crack and sweet juice filled her mouth, running down her chin. Sarah wanted to moan in pleasure at the taste of it. She'd never tasted anything like it. The two worms crawled up a branch to an apple where they both sat and ate. Sarah had the apple skimmed down to the core before she knew it and grabbed for another, wolfing that one down too. She was feeling better with each bite she took, the apples filling her empty stomach.

"Careful not to eat too many now," the worm warned.

Sarah paid no mind and grabbed another. She could deal with stomach aches. She'd had to deal with them all day. She polished off her fifth apple and was just starting to reach for another when she was attacked by a huge yawn. Sarah shook her head, only managing to make herself feel dizzy. No, it wasn't the shaking that had caused that. She felt light and giggly all over. Her eye lids felt heavy as she felt herself start to laugh softly. Next her vision started to come in and out and she had a sinking sensation, like she was falling down.

"Oh dear," was the last thing she heard the worms say before the darkness overtook her.

JARETH sat atop his black horse, leading the way as the party of four rode through the forest's beaten path. Marissa rode side-saddle beside him on one of his white horses, as did the two dwarfs that rode behind them.

"Your lands are quite… vast," Marissa complimented, trying to hide a scowl at the site of a foggy and bubbly marsh to their left. On their right was a long and high hedge so that they could view nothing but green on that side. Marissa's horse whinnied impatiently as she shifted again in her saddle. Jareth hadn't owned a side-saddle so she was working hard to ride a normal one to the side. She'd do better to just see reason and pull her skirts up enough to ride stride-saddle.

Jareth ignored her comment and her impracticality with the saddle and pressed on, the breeze cool on his brow. Again his mind was doomed to wonder back to Sarah. Maybe he wouldn't have to punish her further for throwing the soap at him. Maybe he could justify shutting her up in her room all day without food as punishment enough. Jareth shook his head; what was with the sudden urge to let her off the hook? He had meant to punish her, to make her suffer. _That is what I'm going to do by God_. He thought back to the four years he'd spent without her. He'd had only his rage and betrayal to comfort him for what she'd done for those years. He had offered her his heart when she had bested him, proving to him that she was his equal. What did she do; refuse him, defy him, and leave him with nothing without a second thought. He sunk back into the familiar hatred, hardening his heart even further.

The sounds of the horses behind him stopping caused him to turn around bring his own mount to a halt. The two dwarfs had stopped their horses and were starting to dismount, both pairs of eyes watching Jareth in return. Jareth scowled at their odd behavior. They had been acting strange for the whole trip so far. First they wanted to fallow rather than lead, and then they were being unnaturally quiet.

"And where are you two going?" Jareth demanded, keeping his tone low and venomous.

The two glanced at each other nervously. "We thought we heard something strange. We were going to check it out."

"Both of you?" Jareth drawled.

Marissa placed a gentle hand on his forearm, "Oh, just let them go. We'll be fine without them." Her tone and sweet and innocent, but the look she gave Jareth was an entirely different reason to let them go off on their own.

"Fine then," he said, snapping back to the world around him. "Go ahead and check it out."

The two dwarfs left the horses and ran to the hedge, squeezing in through the thick branches and disappearing to the other side.

No sooner where they gone that Marissa slid off her own horse and, throwing Jareth a come-and-get-me grin, ran to the other side of the road, ducking behind the branches of a willow tree. Jareth smirked to himself and dismounted from his steed. The horses paid them no never mind and began grazing away at the hedge. Jareth fallowed Marissa, dipping under the swaying vines of the willow. He didn't see her but knew that she was probably hiding behind the massive trunk. What he did see was the corset-like top of her gown lying on the ground before him.

He was already starting to harden at the thought of her hiding back there, half naked and ready for him. Jareth need the release too. The situation with Sarah had led to so much stress and anger building up in side of him. This would be an easy way to expel some of that tension. He pushed the thought of Sarah as far away from his mind as he could and crept around the tree trunk. He inched about until he could see Marissa's bare back, for she was expecting him to come the other way around and had her back to him. Jareth staid very quiet as he reached out and ran the tips of his gloved fingers lightly over the dip in her back.

Marissa let out a startled yelp and turned to face him. Jareth was only allowed a glance before she turned and started to take off again. He was too quick for her though, and this game was boring him, reaching out he grabbed hold of one of her wrists, yanking her back to him so hard that she almost fell in the process. In seconds he had her pinned between him and the tree. She let out a nervous giggle, the closest she would ever come to showing that she didn't care for this game any more than he did, and allowed him to capture both wrists in his hand and hold them above her head. Jareth gave her a dry smile, the look in his eyes utterly cold, as he leaned down to her neck. She kicked back her head, allowing him full access as he nipped and sucked roughly at the flesh. Jareth close his eyes as he cupped her breast in his free hand.

His eyes snapped open, refocusing on Marissa, making sure it was she who stood before him. Jareth closed his eyes again but his confused shock was confirmed. When he closed his eyes it was not a fragile-looking, blonde fairy that he had in his grasp. When he closed his eyes he was holding a beautiful, voluptuous, young woman with long, sweeping hair the color of dark chocolate. Jareth shook his head again in hopes of banishing the image of Sarah from his mind. No such luck.

"What's wrong with you?" Marissa demanded the second time he pulled back.

Jareth shook his head once more and leaned into Marissa, pressing his body against her curves as he returned to his assault on her neck. Already little red spots were forming along the side. She gave a pleasing moan and arched her back into him. Jareth wasn't entirely sure that she hadn't done that just to distance him from her neck. No matter, Jareth pressed the bulge in his pants against her pelvis and seized her breasts in both hands. Her hands dropped down to grip his shoulders as he pressed his lips to her collar bone.

They were both startled to a stop at the sound of the two dwarf's shouts, "Master! Master, come quick, we actually found something"

"Master, where are ya?"

"Come quick."

Marissa cursed so softly that Jareth almost missed it and she seemed stunned that the dwarves had come back. Jareth adjusted himself and left Marissa to redress herself, ducking out of the branches of the willow tree. The two dwarves seemed beside themselves with fear and confusion as they stood near the horses. As soon as they spotted Jareth, they ran to him. Jareth didn't take their panic to heart since no dwarf was exactly known for its bravery. Dwarfs were usually quite cowardly and Jareth expected no different from them.

"Your Majesty, we found something!" they confirmed.

"So surprised? Didn't you say you thought you had heard something in the first place?"

The two looked at each other before looking back up at Jareth. "Yeah well ah…"

Jareth wasn't really interested in their lies. "Where is it then?"

They both pointed to the hedge. "In there."

"Fine then. Bogart, you come with me," he ordered the taller of the two. Bogart bowed and hurried to gather Jareth's horse.

"What about me?" the other asked.

"Wait for Marissa." Jareth ordered as he swung his leg up over the broad back of the horse. Bogart came up beside him on one of the white mounts, in no hurry to be the first one to investigate what they had found. Jareth pulled the reins and led them away and down the path to where the hedge opened up into the royal orchard.

[Wonder what's going to happen next! Read the next chapter to find out


	7. Punishments

[Hope you're all enjoying this. The reviews really inspire me to write as often as possible.

Jareth guided his horse through the opening at the end of the hedge, the dwarf sticking close. He looked around carefully. Nothing looked disturbed, all the trees stood tall and in full bloom. He turned his sharp gaze to the dwarf beside him. "Well, where is it?"

The dwarf pointed down toward the other end.

"Lead on." Jareth smacked rump of the white horse, who took off like a shot with the dwarf screaming all the way. Jareth kicked the sides of his own mount and went after him. His was faster than any horse in the kingdom and was able to easily keep up with the runaway, trees whizzing past them as they neared where the dwarf had pointed. Jareth could start to make out the outline of a figure lying in a heap on the ground. He stopped his horse about ten feet away, simply watching as the dwarf continued on, the horse far from its control.

Jareth dismounted and stepped closer to the form lying facedown before him. He approached with caution since he didn't know what it was. Maybe the dwarf really had found something dangerous. Jareth froze in place when he was able to make out the long brown hair splayed out around the head of the creature. _No_…

He quickly closed the distance between them and, using the heel of his boot, pushed the shoulder of the girl until she forcibly turned over. Fierce outrage flowed through his entire being like blood as he looked down at the unconscious form of Sarah.

SARAH groaned and rubbed her eyes as she began to wake up. She felt so rejuvenated, like she hadn't slept in years. The grass under her was prickly against the backs of her legs and neck, but the breeze was nice.

_Grass_?

Sarah's eyes shot open, only to be instantly blinded by the sun. She shielded her eyes and sat up slowly. She suddenly remembered what had happened and what she'd been doing, turning to the side so she could push herself to her feet. She stopped mid-motion, however, when her eyes fell on a pair of black boots standing next to her. All the hairs on the back of her head stood to attention as she slowly raised her head to the legs rising out of them, then the slender hips of a man, a lean torso, and finally… up into the miss-matched eyes of a very pissed off Goblin King.

Just the malice coming off him made her feel cold all over.

"Hello Sarah."

A panicy scream caught in her throat, and she could only stare gaping up at him. The need to run flashed through her mind and she kicked at the ground, pushing herself away from him in too much of a hurry to even stand up. This plan was foiled, however, when her back hit the trunk of the apple tree. She flattened herself against it anyway. "Leave me alone!" she screamed at him.

He took in her appearance from head to toe, and over again. She actually felt ashamed and humiliated at how she looked, pulling her knees up to hide herself from him.

Jareth didn't so much as blink as a dwarf on a white mare came trotting up next to him, looking exhausted. "That's… it, Sire. That's… what I…. saw," the dwarf gasped.

Sarah looked back to Jareth. The wrath still radiated off him as strongly as ever, yet not once had he moved or spoken since she had first woken up. It was like he was literally frozen with anger. Sarah found herself wishing he would say something, that he would howl and scream at her, but he just stood there.

"Sire?" piped up the dwarf.

There was a long pause before Jareth responded at all, "Go back to Marissa. Tell her I have business to see to and that she is to go home."

The dwarf nodded and turned his mare around, taking off back down the path. Leaving Sarah and Jareth completely alone.

Sarah watched until the dwarf was out of sight, then turned back to Jareth. His ever present silence called to her anger. She harnessed that feeling until she could no longer register her fear or how unstable Jareth looked at the moment. "Say something," she ordered, "Don't just stand there staring."

"You will be punished."

That was far from anything she was hoping for. Sarah stood and threw her hands up definably. "Punished?! Jareth you've taken away everything I love. You've made me your personal slave. Everything outside the castle has tried to kill me. What more can you do to me?"

Jareth closed any distance between them and grabbed her arms tightly in his hands, forcing Sarah back to her knees with his sheer strength. The malice in his eyes sent shivers racing through her spine, but she refused to cry out. Sarah pulled against his grip but fell still when his strength threatened to crush her arms, his hands tightening like a snake. A treacherous whimper escaped her lips, and Jareth smiled cruelly. "Let's take this elsewhere, shall we?"

He didn't wait for any kind of reply before he dragged her roughly along toward the black horse. The horse didn't take its eyes off Sarah as she neared it and whinnied enthusiastically. "Steady Thax," Jareth ordered, shoving Sarah toward the animal. Sarah gripped the saddle unsurely and pulled herself up. Jareth quickly got on behind her. He wrapped one arm securely around her waist and gripped the reins in his free hand. Sarah didn't resist and clung onto his wrist for fear of falling off the large steed.

Not a word was said between the two for the entire ride. The whole time she could feel the heat from Jareth's anger at her back; and sat ridged and wary before him. She refused to dwell on what torture awaited her at the ever-nearing castle. She felt oddly numb to all around her, her mind refusing to really focus on anything at all. Sarah watched dismally as they rode through the gates of the Goblin City. All around them goblins watched from their windows and stooped on the streets to stare as they past. As soon as they caught the look on Jareth's face, however, most decided it was best to make themselves scarce. Jareth pulled the horse to a halt before the drawbridge of the castle.

The arm around her waist retreated and Sarah half slid and half tumbled off the side of the horse. She righted herself and turned as Jareth gracefully dismounted. Two goblins ran to the horse at once and freed the straps of the saddle, then quickly pulled off its black and gold reins. They hadn't yet reached the riding blanket when the horse suddenly reared up, its front legs kicking wildly as the blanket fell from its back. Sarah watched as it turned and began to run straight for the moat. At first she thought it must have been really thirsty, but it continued until it was flank-high in the water.

Sarah started to run toward it, but was stopped roughly when Jareth's hand caught her bicep. "Don't let it go in there!" she yelled in alarm. Jareth's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "There's something in that water, a man. He tried to drawn me; he might hurt your horse."

Jareth looked to the water, but didn't seem concerned. "It wasn't a man who tried to drown you."

Sarah looked back to the moat to see the horse was gone from view. She searched, but didn't see anything in the water. She turned back to Jareth. "I don't understand."

"Thax is an alastyn, a creature that can shift from the form of a horse into the form of a man, but is neither."

"He tried to drawn me!"

Jareth stared down at her pitilessly. "He protects the moat. Don't ever go near the water if he is in it," he warned her.

Sarah looked back to the water, only to be jerked back around as Jareth pulled her across the bridge and into the stone walls of the castle. Sarah stumbled along, trying to keep up with his long strides while prying in vain at the fingers that bit painfully into her arm. She was pulled through the throne room, all the goblins stopping to stare in curiosity as they past, and up the stairs. She recognized the hall that Creeper had led her down the other day and expected him to throw her in her room. But he passed it and led her to the next door. He passed his hand over it and the locks clicked back. He opened the door and pulled her in after him. Sarah looked around at his room in confusion. Why had he brought her here of all places?

Jareth closed the door behind them, passing his hand over it once again so the locks reset themselves. He cast Sarah a fearsome glance before he pulled her toward the massive bed. On instinct, Sarah halted in her tracks, pulling back against Jareth. He turned to face her with the same malice and she braced herself, expecting him to hit her. She didn't care at this moment; there was no way she was going near that bed. He pulled at her arm again, she refused to budge. Jareth grabbed both her arms in his and practically threw her onto the bed. Sarah landed in an undignified heap and tried at once to scramble off the bed. Jareth pushed her back down onto it; the sheer outrage on his face caused her to pause.

IF YOU get up off that bed I will throw you into the moat for Thax," he growled. It was an empty threat, but he gave her no reason to believe otherwise. Her eyes widened in fear and she stopped her struggles.

He backed off from her and the bed and she seemed to slump a little now that he wasn't so close. Jareth looked her over once more; she was covered with dirt and dust. Scratches marred the soft skin along her arms and legs, one of which was exposed up to mid-thigh by a rip in the dress's skirt. Her hair was wild and clumped in places with mud. She looked utterly disgraceful. Jareth decided that violence wouldn't do either of them good, that to humble and humiliate her was the best thing to do. It would make them even for the humiliation she had dealt him both in the past and just now when the whole kingdom witnessed how incapable he was of controlling his servant.

Jareth went over to the tub and ran his hand over it, filling it with water. He looked back to Sarah, she was watching in curiosity and dread. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"You look terrible. I'm going to clean you."

Sarah visibly stiffened on the bed and her eyes darted to the door. _Let her try it, she wont get too far_. Her eyes welled with tears. "You're not serious are you?"

Jareth turned away, not wanting to face the terrible sadness in her eyes. "Get undressed."

[Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't load a document so big so I had to split it in two. Read on in Punishments 2


	8. Punishments 2

[Let the fun continue!

He passed his hand over the tub again once it was filled and turned back to Sarah. He wasn't surprised to see that she hadn't undressed or even moved from her spot despite his command. Tears streaked down her cheeks, cutting tracks through the dirt that covered her. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded, beyond pride.

Jareth reconsidered it for only a minute. He had already managed to take her pride, but he knew that could easily return to her. He was intent to humble her, to teach her what her place was with him. By the time he was finished she would fear and respect him; willingly or not. Despite himself, Jareth felt his member stiffen at the thought, God he wanted to curse himself for his own depravity.

"I could make you," he warned, hoping she wouldn't make him go that far. He felt a deeper part, however, a more unseelie part, of him wishing that she would make him go so far as to strip her himself. Jareth pushed aside that desire and waited for her decision.

Sarah slowly slid off the bed and stepped over to the tub, keeping a far distance from Jareth. He watched her closely as she stopped on the other side of the tub. "Please turn around," she whispered meekly.

Jareth was tempted to deny her request. After a few long minutes, he turned his back on her. He listened to the sound of her clothes shift as she bent down and blew across the top of the water, causing bubbles to form over the surface. He was very still, his ears tuned into every noise she made as she climbed out of the ruined dress and slid into the tub, the water splashing softly against the sides. Jareth turned around to see her submersed up to her neck in the thick suds that shielded her from his view. He went around to the other side of the tub, Sarah's suspicious eyes fallowing him as he bent down and picked up the dress. He wadded it up and threw it away into the nearby trash shoot. He then stepped over and got a bar of soap from behind the changing curtain.

Sarah refused to look at him, keeping her eyes instead on the bubbles before her. Jareth had no doubt that, even though the suds kept her hidden from view, she had covered herself with her hands as well. Jareth knelt down next to the tub. "Dunk you head," he commanded. She gave him a reprehensive look, but did as told, leaning forward in the water until she was completely submerged. She sat back up, pushing her wet hair out of her face. Jareth seized her chin and she went stiff as a board at his touch, slouching down further into the water. Jareth removed his gloves using his teeth and began cleaning the long strands of her dark hair.

Before long he had successfully removed all the mud and tangles. She sat utterly still, not saying a word to him. It was like he wasn't even there. Jareth pushed into the back of her neck, bunking her head back into the water to remove the soap. This time she hadn't expected it and came up sputtering and struggling. "Be still, if I wanted to drown you I wouldn't bother bathing you."

She trembled under his grasp but had at least stopped struggling, her arms dropping below the water to no doubt cover herself again. Jareth allowed her head to be above the water but he held onto the back of her neck still, not allowing her to lean back. He scrubbed her back clean and released her neck when he was done. She leaned back, still staring lifelessly at the surface of the water. Jareth held out his hand before her. "Give me your arm."

She glanced over at him then; after a moment, she raised her arm out of the water and placed it in his hand, allowing him to wash it. Jareth inspected the scratches in that arm, then the other as he washed them both. They would heal soon enough, a few days at most. Jareth let go and stood up beside the tub, this was the part he knew would be difficult. Knowing that she would protest, he didn't ask before quickly reaching down into the water before her and seizing an ankle, pulling her leg up.

Sarah let out a surprised shriek and gripped the sides of the rim to keep her from going under. She struggled and kicked against him now, water splashing everywhere until both he and the floor around the tub was slick with soapy water. In her struggle to free herself, she raised above the water enough for Jareth to glimpse her voluptuous breasts, creamy and round on her chest, tipped with delicate pink buds that strained against the chill in the air. Her leg slipped from his grasp and she fell back into the water. Jareth blinked against the image now imprinted in his mind and cursed softly.

Sarah seemed not to have notice what he'd seen and sat there, watching him with a new suspicion and outrage. She held her hand out over the water and it was a moment before Jareth realized she wanted the soap. "I'll do it myself," she insisted.

Jareth made no move to hand over the soap. "This will be easier on you if you cooperate."

Sarah glared up at him, unrelenting.

Jareth approached the tub again and the water shifted like she had moved her legs up against her. "Sarah, don't defy me," he warned.

"Please just let me do it myself," she pleaded.

"Lift your leg." He kept his voice firm, demanding.

She let out a shaky breath. The water stirred again, and one long, slender leg lifted out, her ankle came to rest on the rim. She leaned forward, as if to try to keep it as close as possible, impressing him with her flexibility. Jareth cleared his throat, which had turned dry, and placed one hand over the top of her foot, using his free one to glide the soap over her calf. He took his time, each time going further up her leg until he was to her knee. He glanced up to see her head was lowered, keeping most of her face hidden from him. Jareth guided the soap past her knee to her inner thigh. He stopped when he saw a tear drop from her chin to the water of the tub. Jareth let go of the soap and it fell into the tub, making Sarah jump slightly.

She looked up at him in confusion, wiping at her eyes.

"Finish up, I'll be right back." He turned away from her and walked over to the door, unlocking it and leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. Damn it, why was he acting like this? He was so weak. Couldn't he carry out even one punishment to the end without chickening out? _Pull yourself together. _No, he was better than this, he was stronger than this. He steeled himself and went over to Sarah's bedroom.

He unlocked it and stepped inside, stopping for a second as he spotted the barricade she had set up between their doors. He took in the chain of tied together sheets that connected from her bedpost to hang out the window. Jareth stepped over and looked down. Sure enough, it led down the side of the castle to hang over the moat. He thought back to what she had said, that Thax had tried to drown her. Jareth couldn't bring himself to be angry with the alastyn; it was in his nature to protect his territory, being the moat. That's why he had captured the beast and put him there, to serve as a defense and as his steed. He was, however, impressed that Sarah had escaped and made a note to himself to later ask Thax how she's done it.

Jareth pulled the make-shift rope back up, letting the heap fall to the floor. He had come in to get something for Sarah to change into, but by the looks of it, all her cloths had went into the making of the rope. No doubt they'd be completely stretched out now. Jareth turned around when he heard the sound of skittering footsteps. The tiny goblin he had assigned to Sarah had entered through the open door and stood there, staring way up at him.

"M-master?"

"I want this room cleaned up and put back to the way it was by tonight. I also want bars put on that window. Sarah will need new clothes, make sure she gets them."

"Yes Master," the goblin said, bowing lower to the ground than he already was.

"Bring me up a nightgown for Sarah first, something… feminine."

"Right away Master, right away!" The little goblin turned and ran from the room.

Jareth turned back to look around the servant's quarters. What a mess his little firebrand could make, he mused to himself.

It wasn't long before the little goblin returned with two bigger oafish goblins fallowing behind it. One of them was loaded down with more servants' clothes while the other was towing long iron bars for the window. Jareth had to hand it to the little one's effectiveness. _What was he called again, Critter, Caper_? The little goblin crawled up to Jareth, a silky piece of fabric over-flowing from his tiny arms, tripping him up as he went. Jareth stooped down and took the silk from the little one, holding it up to see. It was the nightgown he had requested for Sarah. The fabric was dyed a deep purple and was cut so short that Jareth was sure it wouldn't go past her thighs in length. "Well done."

The goblin bowed low and ushered the two oafs into the room with him.

Jareth side-stepped them and left them to their work, going back over to his room. He didn't bother to knock and simply walked in (it was his room after all). Sarah wasn't in the bathtub anymore. He looked around and soon spotted her curled up in the corner, wrapped up in the comforter from his bed. She looked apprehensive at his approach, but not as scared as she had been. Jareth went over to her and held out the silken gown. She took it carefully and looked it over.

"Put it on."

Sarah hiked the blanket up higher around her, trying to hide from him as she pulled on the clothing over her head. She rose slowly from the comforter only when she had made sure that the gown wasn't going to expose anything.

Jareth's breath caught in his throat at the sight over her when she stood up. She didn't have to really be showing anything to look scandalous in the gown. Like he had suspected, it stopped mid-thigh on her, leaving her long shapely legs bare to his view. The silk clung to her curves and he could see her nipples pucker at the cold beneath the thin material. Even the color was fitting for her; the purple bringing out the shades of her hair and making her skin seem to naturally glow. Jareth got a brief picture in is mind of him dragging her back over to the bed that seemed to wait for them, one he quickly did his best to block as he tried to focus on the task at hand.

"We need to discuss a few things," he said, clearing his throat.

She frowned in confusion and crossed her arms over her stomach. Jareth noticed that that action pulled up the gown ever so slightly and he closed his eyes for a minute, intent on keeping his wits about him with this human. "Like what?"

"What's expected of you for starters," he snapped. "Didn't I tell you that you are always to address me with a title befitting my rank?"

Her eyes narrowed but she gave no reply.

Jareth gave her a very slow and obvious once-over, allowing the appreciation for her outfit to show on his face this time. "There are worse things I could make you call me," he whispered.

She seemed to recoil at this and her cheeks darkened charmingly.

He stepped toward her until he had her backed against the wall, and even then he allowed her no space as she cowered before him. Jareth leaned in low and whispered into her ear, smiling as a shiver crawled through her. "Would you rather call me by more… inappropriate names?"

She cringed and he knew at once he had won. "No… Your Highness."

Jareth gave her hair a tender stroke of approval. "Very good, I knew you were a smart girl Sarah." He felt her anger return to her and stepped back, giving her a bit more room now that she had gotten the point. "Let's discuss what happened earlier, when you came in this morning."

Sarah didn't say anything and kept her eyes lowered; Jareth could still feel the anger flowing through her despite her passive disposition. "What do you mean?"

"I'm talking about when you first dealt me a very rude and oddly lecherous awakening. Then you persisted to be difficult about doing your duties to me." He found himself starting to pace in a tight circle in front of her.

"You were going to make me wash you!" she protested, only to flinch when he stopped short before her.

"Like that would have been such a chore for you. Or did you think I didn't notice you staring at me all this morning after you got a peek at my bare backside?!"

Sarah met him in the eye now, embarrassment and outrage chasing each other over her face. "I- it's not like I knew… I never would have pulled off the blanket if I'd have thought for one second that you slept in the nude," her protests becoming shriller as she went on. "And what makes you think it was such a grand sight anyway? Maybe I was repulsed. I can't believe how full you are of yourself! I think you needed to have that bar of soap thrown at you and what's more is I think you could stand to get hit by one too!"

Jareth wasn't sure what to make of that. Here he was supposed to be instructing her on how things where to be done for now on, and she was telling him off! By all rights he should slap her across the mouth, but he couldn't seem to remember how to move enough to react. She took in a deep breath and he was afraid for a moment that she might continue. Instead she simply exhaled slowly, like she'd wanted to do that for a while now.

Jareth had never felt as… powerless as he did standing before her. It filled him with a feeling of confusion and rage more at himself than at her. Jareth could barely think straight he was so angry with himself. Having her around wouldn't help in the least bit. He could yell and scream and beat on her till she broke and he still wouldn't feel like he had any more control over her than he did now. "Get out," he growled.

"What?" she asked, totally perplexed at the command.

"Get out!" he barked, causing her to jump.

She didn't have to be told again and ran past him to the door between their rooms.

Her eyes had been full of terror when she left. Jareth rubbed a hand over his face in exhaustion. Why couldn't he get her to look like that any other time he yelled at her? Maybe then she would listen and fallow directions like she had done just then. "It's all going wrong," Jareth sighed to himself, "I have no power over her."

SARAH jumped into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, waiting for her heart to stop trying to jump out of her chest. _What the hell are you doing, acting like a child who's scared of the boogieman?_ Sarah lowered the covers and sat up, looking around her new room. It had been put back to how it was before her escape attempt. Well, not exactly, she couldn't help but stare at the iron bars now sitting in her window. _What a horrible place this is, not only am I a slave, I'm a prisoner_. Sarah looked down at herself and the new nightgown that was incredibly risqué compared to what she was used to. Her first thought had been as to where Jareth had scraped up such a thing. Her second was as to why he would make her wear it. She had seen him looking at her. What if he made her… Sarah ran a hand over her face, fighting off tears. She had been sure that he was going to rape her when he was washing her. Yet he hadn't, in fact, he had ordered her out of his sight. The sinking feeling both surprised and outraged Sarah. It was as if she didn't know what was more upsetting; that he might have forced himself on her, or that he didn't really want to be anywhere near her.

She had never told anybody (who could she tell?) but she had often dreamed about Jareth after her little adventure. As she had grown older those dreams hadn't all stayed so innocent. She had to admit her herself that they didn't compare at all to how his butt really looked, and had to suppress a small smile. But in no dream had he ever forced her. Sarah slid down in her bed and curled into a fetal position, intent to get some sleep despite the knot in her stomach. She pulled the covers up and let out a long sigh, completely unaware that behind her a barn owl sat between the bars of her window and watched over her.


	9. How Things Are

[So I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Special shout out to Kaline R. and all my other reviewers. I also want to say that I hope that nobody is offended by my more… sinister take on the labyrinth or its characters. But it does take place 4 years later, so it's time for Sarah to grow up.

"How did it go?"

"Terrible; a complete waste of time!" Marissa whined. She cast a side-long glare at Rouge, who sat nearby. "Those stupid dwarves came back too soon. Apparently they found something interesting in the orchards."

Rouge didn't bother to look up from the book he was reading. "I did my part, if you can't be more interesting to him than fruit then that's your problem."

Darianne watched her daughter pace back and forth in front of the grand fireplace of the library in a tizzy. She sat calmly, ignoring Marissa's ever-foul mood and flipped her long silvery hair back over her shoulder. "Well you'll just have to try extra hard at the Goblin Ball."

"I hate having to dress up as a goblin, how does making myself look repulsive help me with Jareth?"

"Marissa darling, it will only be a mask. We can get you a small one, one that will only cover half of your face," she sighed.

"Then you'll only be half ugly," Rouge grinned.

"So I'll look like you?" Marissa said snidely.

Darianne ignored both her children and took a long sip from her glass of red whine, convincing herself it would be worth it. Like any mother she wanted the very best for her children, and she had seen early on that Marissa was their best chance for that. Jareth was only the king of a goblin city now, but one day he would be king of the entire underground. If she became his queen then their whole family and future generations would be set for life. They would live in the lap of luxury, and she wouldn't have to deal with Marissa's moods anymore. Once Marissa was queen it wouldn't matter how she acted, in front of Jareth or not. Not-to-mention, as Jareth's mother-in-law she would be considered royalty, and would bow to no one ever again. "Tomorrow we will go shopping for your dress, something blue."

Marissa wrinkled her nose, "Blue?"

"It's Jareth's favorite color."

SARAH woke with a start to shouting as something tightened around her neck, cutting into her wind pipe. "Sarah's back! Sarah's back!" Creeper shouted, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.

Sarah sat up in bed, Creeper dangled from her throat rather than let go. She hugged him back, careful not to crush him, only then did he release her and drop down onto her lap. Sarah couldn't help but grin down at her only friend. "Good morning Creeper."

"Where did Sarah go? Creeper came in to Sarah's room and she wasn't here, only Master. The room was a mess, did Master hurt Sarah?"

She could almost make out tears at the edges of his yellow eyes and felt touched. "No, he didn't hurt me, not really," she assured him.

Creeper bucked up immediately, "Good. Come on get up, we need to wake the Master." He turned and ran to the side of the bed, sliding down like he had before.

"I don't think I should," she said, remembering how Jareth had ordered her out last night.

"Master will be very angry if Sarah doesn't wake him." Creeper warned, running to the dresser and grabbing onto the handle of the bottom drawer. He pulled and yanked at the handle feebly until Sarah couldn't help but to laugh. She threw the covers aside and went over to him. Creeper hopped aside so that She could pull the drawer open. No sooner had she when he climbed up into the drawer. "Creeper will find you something to wear," he dived into the soft fabrics of the clothing, rooting around, "Yes he will, yes he will!"

"Thank you Creeper," Sarah sighed politely.

He finally popped up from the mess of fabrics and climbed out, dragging the cuff of a sleeve in hand. "This one's good!"

Sarah pulled the rest of the dress out of the drawer and went behind the curtain, happy to get out of the nightgown Jareth had made her wear. This one wasn't much different from the one she wore yesterday, it was the same burgundy color, but it had some decorative teal swirls embroidered into the neckline and sleeves. She stepped out once she was set and went back over to the dresser, fishing around for something to pull her hair back with. She didn't suppose they had barrettes in the underground. Finally, she found what seemed to be a bandana and tied it around her head so it would keep her hair out her face.

"Ready? Good! Let's go get Master up." Creeper skittered back over to the door that connected their rooms and waited patiently for Sarah.

"Creeper, can I ask you something?"

"Oh yes Sarah. That's what Creeper is here for."

"Could you please not refer to Jareth as Master in front of me? Just call him Jareth." It felt like a constant little reminder to her in some way and she hated it.

Creeper seemed to actually cringe at her request. "Please don't make Creeper do that Sarah. If Creeper got used to it… and said it in front of the Master… Creeper would be in trouble. Servants should never address a king in such a way. If Creeper did it in public, it would greatly embarrass the Master."

Sarah wanted to complain about how ridiculous that was, but thought better of it. This wasn't her world, and if she was going to spread waves she'd just as soon leave Creeper out of it. "Okay, you don't have to call him by his name, but can you try not to call him master in front of me?"

"Okey-dokey! Come on, you have to wake up his Majesty," he turned and ran before he could see Sarah roll her eyes.

She finally went over to the door and, taking a deep breath, turned the knob. Creeper gave her one last reassuring -if not toothy- smile before leaving her to her own devises. Sarah waited until he was out the little opening in her wall before going into the room. It looked the same as always, the tub had been emptied and the comforter was back on the bed. The bed, however, was empty. Sarah forgot her own worries and stepped over the massive four-poster bed to inspect further. The covers had been pulled back, so it did look like the bed had been slept in.

"Sarah."

She about jumped out of her skin at the sound of her name, and whipped around to face Jareth. He was already fully dressed and ready for the day. Sarah couldn't help but to take in the outfit with appreciation. Black leather boots came up to his thighs, hugging tightly to him like a second skin. Black pants rose from them and where held secure by a belt with a huge golden buckle at his hips. A billowy silver shirt draped his torso, buttoned only halfway up so you could see his smooth, pale chest through the V it made. Sarah wondered if it felt as smooth as it looked and she had to push down the impulse to reach out. His ash blonde hair was as wild as ever, but he looked different. His mismatched eyes looked almost blank; vacant of any real emotion, and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"You're up," she mumbled. _Dah idiot!_

He hardly regarded her as he turned away and pulled the mirrored door closed behind him. "I have a lot of work to do today." He pulled on a pair of black gloves and walked past her toward the door, stopping just before it. Sarah watched him suspiciously, wondering what he was waiting for.

"Open the door."

Sarah felt utterly confused at the simple order. "You're right there."

Jareth's head turned so he could cast a vicious glare over his shoulder at her. "I will not ask again."

Sarah took the threat seriously this time and side-stepped him, making sure she never turned her back on him as she opened the door.

Jareth said nothing to her as he walked out of the room.

For a minute she wasn't sure what to do with herself, something told her that she should probably follow. _What was this game he was playing now? _A small part of her wanted to find out, but a bigger part of her wanted to just let him walk off. So why were her legs defying her by walking after him? She had to hurry to keep up with his long strides, trying to take in as much as she could of the castle around her so she could find her way around. There wasn't much that stood out. It was all grey stone and wooden doors set maybe twelve feet from each other. Only an occasional window gave her anything to look at. Finally they reached the end of the hall and Jareth stopped before the last door. He passed a hand over it and the locks clicked free. This time he didn't make Sarah open it, doing it himself, and led the way in.

Sarah recognized the room as soon as she set foot in it. The massive black desk was as big a giveaway as the window beyond it. This had to be the office she had spied him in before. Jareth took his seat on the other side and began to shuffle papers around on his desk. "Sit," he ordered.

_To hell with it_, if she was going to play his game she was going to learn the rules. "Did I hear a please, and how about telling me what it is you want?" she sneered, knowing full well that she was playing with fire.

Jareth's hawk-like stare rose to her at last. "Very well then." He set the folders off to the side and regarded her with a very stern and serious expression. "You're not catching on as well as I had hoped, Sarah. Is it really that hard to see that you are no longer your own woman? To see that you are now subject to my will?"

Sarah was about to argue that when he held up a hand to silence her. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Sarah jumped a little when he snapped his fingers. At first it didn't seem like anything had happened. She looked down at herself to see different. Two golden shackles had appeared in a tight fit around her wrists. Sarah brought her hands up to look at them. There were no locks or hinges, just the golden bands. She pulled at one, trying to pry it off, but it would not budge. "What the hell?!"

"Those will at least keep you from escaping again. I can't trust you to not try again in the future, so until I can trust you, you will wear those."

"I have no reason to stay," Sarah stated defiantly.

Jareth seemed at a near loss at her words. "Why do you insist on being punished? Why not just behave and avoid all reprimand?" he demanded, his anger starting to flare again.

"I would rather rot than serve you!" she screamed, "Do you think that these," she said, raising up the slave bands for him to see, "Are going to keep me chained to you? I don't care what it takes, I will find a way to escape this slavery." She vowed.

Jareth rose from his chair. "That's enough!" His own outburst caused Sarah's anger to waver, calming it in some odd way. "I will not put up with anymore of your insolence. For now on you will act according to your status or so help me by the Gods I will see that you are punished properly for once!"

His own vow having been made, the silence that polluted the room was almost toxic. It seemed as though hours could have passed before either of them moved or so much as spoke. Sarah felt utterly dazed as Jareth lowered himself back into his seat. He finally looked away, refocusing on the forgotten folders. "Now, sit."

Still she just stood there.

He let out a long sigh, running a hand over his face once, twice. In a voice so meek you could have almost missed it if you were not paying close attention, he finally whispered, "Please."

Sarah slowly sank into the chair across the desk from him. She was able to keep the smile off her face easily, but she couldn't help but feel some triumph here; even if she was the one currently in bondage. "What now?" she asked.

Jareth continued to look through the folders, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

_Of all the insufferable… _"Can you just answer my question for once?"

At first it seemed like he'd just ignore her. Finally he spoke, "Despite yesterdays… misadventure, you willdo your job in assisting me as my personal servant. You will be running errands, taking notes, helping me in my work, and doing whatever else is asked of you."

"Slave," she mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I'm a slave, not a servant. Servants can leave when ever they want."

Jareth had nothing to say to that and went back to rooting around his desk. He finally located a beige folder and pulled it out in front of him. "Here we are," he said, flipping it open.

Sarah watched dismally as he picked up a feather-ended pen and started making notes in the file.

"We'll make your first task an easy one." He closed the folder and handed it off to her. "Take this to Grungle, he should be in the east wing."

"I don't know where that is." She took the folder from him regardless.

"So summon that goblin I gave you. Have him show you where it is."

"Summon?" she asked blankly.

Jareth huffed in irritation. "You go outside the door and call for him. I could have had that file to him already had I taken it myself."

Sarah was about to toss the folder back on the desk and insist he do just that, but thought better of it. She would take the document to this Grungle, if for nothing else, just to get away from the pig. Plus, she'd be able to see Creeper. She bit her lip and turned around, heading to the door.

"Forgetting something?" Jareth asked.

She turned around. "What?"

"You need to excuse yourself properly."

What she wouldn't give to knock that smirk off his face. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. "How do I do that?" she made herself ask. The sooner she placated him, the sooner she could leave him.

"First I dismiss you. You are excused."

"Thanks, bye."

"I'm not finished! Once you are excused you bow to me, say 'yes your Majesty', and back out of the room. You do not turn your back on me."

"I wouldn't trust you at my back anyway." Before he could start yelling again she half-bowed, barely dipping her head, muttered something that sounded vaguely like 'yes, my royal pain' and quickly retreated from the room. _Whoever said playing with fire wasn't fun_? She let the smirk come to her face and opened up the folder, wanting to know exactly what it was she was delivering. Nothing of interest to her, she decided, leafing through the order forms and instructions for what looked like the set up for some sort of party.

She closed the folder and looked up and down the hall, unsure how this was supposed to work. "Creeper?" she called.

Nothing happened. Not at first, anyway. After a few short minutes Sarah heard a scuttling to her right and looked down the hall to see none other than Creeper running toward her. He looked kind of like a rat with a funny hat as he came closer, stopping right in front of her. He gave a deep bow before snapping back up to look up at her. "Sarah called?"

"Yes, I need you to show me where somebody named Grungle is. He should be in the east wing. Do you think you can help me find him?"

Creeper nodded his head so vigorously that he soon became dizzy and stumbled a little. "Creeper will find him, yes he will."

Sarah moved to the side, "Lead on."

[I know this chapter was a lil boring, but it does lead to better things. I promise. Like jealousy, more deceit, and some of what you all have been waiting for! I just can't load too much data at a time due to my computer and internet cable. "Cursed cable!"


	10. Realized Feelings

Creeper led her through what seemed to be the whole castle. At least, it felt that way to Sarah, who was already out of breath and ready to collapse. Creeper, however, seemed ready to do it all again. Nothing seemed to faze the little guy. Sarah finally had to stop and lean against the wall. She just couldn't do this everyday. The castle was bigger than it looked from the outside. She had never seen so many halls and stairs in her life. She'd been to collages that were smaller. Or maybe it was just that she was able to drive around those. Whatever the case, she had had just about enough. If this was the easy assignment she hated to see what Jareth considered hard. His royal butt probably didn't even know what hard was!

Creeper noticed the disappearance of his tag-a-long and turned back, racing up to where Sarah stood panting. "Sarah is okay?"

"I just need… a… minute, Creeper. I'll be fine."

Creeper waited patiently while she caught her breath. Once she was able to continue they started off again, Sarah was relieved to see that the room they apparently needed was only feet away from where she had stopped. Creeper stopped and knocked on the door, but his tiny fits hardly made enough noise for even Sarah to hear. She went ahead and knocked on the door for him. The door opened almost right away and she looked down to see another goblin standing there. This one was about as high as her waist and seemed to be entirely bulk. He wore something like a Viking's helmet and had leather armor kind of thrown all over him. His nose took up half his face in a pig's snout and two beady black eyes looked up at her blankly. Just his looks seemed to say that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. "Hello?"

"I was told to drop off these papers to Grungle," Sarah said, holding the folder up. "Do you know where he is?"

The goblin turned and looked around the room. Sarah moved so that she could see in through the crack in the door over his head. It was massive from what she could see, and it looked like it was in the midst of being decorated. Goblins filled it, running around, carrying things, and tripping over everything else. Finally, the goblin turned around to face her. "My name's Grungle."

Sarah fround, "Then why did you… never mind. Here," she said, holding out the folder to him.

"I can't read," he stated.

"Then why would Jareth want me to give this to you?!" she demanded, starting to feel a little bit flustered.

Grungle tapped his chin with his hoof-like hand and seemed to think real hard.

Sarah could guess at how far that would get them and let out a sigh. "Look, is there someone here I can talk to? Who is in charge?"

"His Majesty of course."

"Who is in charge here?!"

"That would be me." Sarah looked back into the room to see who had said that. She was surprised to see, not another goblin, but a Fae man. He was about her height, with bright green eyes and long auburn hair pulled back into a pony-tail. He wore a tan, old fashioned lord's coat that was decorated in golden swirls, a white frilly shirt to set off the coat's stiffness, and matching leggings. It actually looked quite sharp on him. Sarah was just surprised to see something that wasn't Jareth or a goblin. _Where all men around here naturally handsome or was it just the ones in the castle?_ The goblin moved out of the way and the Fae came to the door, smiling politely at Sarah. "I'll go ahead and take that."

She handed him the folder without a word. Everything she could think to say just didn't seem smart enough.

"My name is Carious. I'm a cousin of Jareth's. He asked me to help out with the preparations here. I'm sorry, your name is…" He was so well spoken.

Sarah felt at a loss for how someone like this could be related in anyway to Jareth.

"My name is Sarah," she felt a tugging on her skirt hem and looked down, "Oh yeah, and this is Creeper."

"Well do come in, both of you. We could use all the help we can get," he smiled.

Sarah couldn't help but smile herself and stepped into the room, only to be held back by Creeper. "Sarah, what about Master?"

"Only a few minutes, okay Creeper?"

He didn't seem so sure, but followed her into the room rather than stand out in the hall. "Wait for Creeper!"

JARETH tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently as the Nisse read off the last of the reports as he did every day. _What could be keeping Sarah? Gone almost two hours now, nobody got __that__ lost. _The little man's voice rambled on in the background, but his focus could not be derailed from her. He kept thinking the worst; like maybe she had fallen down a flight of stairs and was hurt or that a statue had tipped over on her. The more he thought about it, the more far-fetched and unreasonable his thoughts got. _She's with the goblin, he'll take care of her. But then again the goblin was rather small. How much help could he be in a crisis?_ Perhaps he should have assigned something bigger and more oafish to look after her.

"Sir, Sir?"

Jareth was snapped back to attention. "Pardon?"

The little man frowned at him from across the desk. "Is there something boring about my reports to you?"

Jareth cleared his throat. "No, it's just… I haven't been feeling well," he lied.

The Nisse narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the king.

"I think I will go and lie down before I have to go to court." Jareth stood up and side-stepped the Nisse, who continued to frown up at him.

Jareth shut the door to his office behind him and went to his room as quickly as he could, running half the way. He burst through his door and headed straight for the large Crystal that sat on the pillar at the center of it. The silvery mists swirled inside of it. Jareth concentrated on Sarah and stroked the crystal with his gloved hand. The mists churned and swirled faster and soon parted to show him Sarah. Jareth was relieved to see she wasn't hurt, but from what he could see around her, she was in the ball room. _What the bloody hell was she doing there still?_

Sarah was doing her best to pin a white sheet to the wall without it being crooked, perched precariously on a step ladder. Every now and then she would turn and her mouth would move like she was asking somebody's opinion. The crystal could not pick up voices, however, so Jareth had no idea what she was saying. When she finally had it where she wanted it, she climbed down off the ladder. The view widened as his cousin Carious stepped over to Sarah. He had forgotten Carious was there.

Jareth watched the crystal with a new intensity as Sarah smiled at something Carious had said. Jareth almost gasped in disbelief; he hadn't seen her smile like that… ever. She was stunning when she smiled. He didn't like, however, that she was smiling at Carious. And was he standing just a little too close to her?

_Why should I care?_ Jareth couldn't ignore the thought and sought to reason with himself. _I couldn't care less who she smiles at, it's just that she's supposed to be suffering, not smiling! _Jareth looked back at the crystal in time to see her back up on the ladder, fixing a ruff in the fabric; only this time Carious was right there, holding onto her hips so she didn't fall. _That's quite enough. _In seconds Jareth had dissipated himself out of his room and into the ball room.

Sarah still could hardly believe how nice Carious was. He seemed to be just one of those guys who were friendly to everyone. He was even being nice to Creeper. She raised the sheet higher on the wall until she was pretty sure it was even with the other end. "How's that?" she asked, turning back to Carious, who stood back to watch.

He looked at it for a minute. "Not bad, now all we have to do is tilt the room slightly to the right."

She rolled her eyes at his hint and brought the curtain down a little. "Now?"

"Perfect."

Sarah climbed down off the ladder and turned to face him as he walked up to her. "I hate heights," she admitted.

"Then I guess asking you to hang out of the window is out of the question," he joked.

Sarah laughed a little and shook her head.

He looked back at the sheet she had hung up. "Oh, there's a weird ruffle where you pinned it."

"Fine I'll fix it if you insist on making me," she gave her best why-me sigh.

"I do insist, but I'll be nice and steady you while you fix it."

She got back on the ladder and climbed up to where she could reach it. Sarah tugged at the ruffle in the sheet she had hung on the wall, almost terrified of loosing her balance even though Carious kept assuring her that he wouldn't let her fall. He held onto her hips lightly as they were the highest part of her he could reach. Sarah had just gotten it when the room seemed to come to a standstill and a chill shot down her back. She gripped the ladder tightly, and twisted around to see none other but Jareth standing there. _Fun's over. _

Carious took a minute to help her down to the floor, then swept over to Jareth. "Hello dear cousin," he greeted, pleasant as pie. "Was there something you needed?"

Jareth returned none of the politeness shown to him and simply seemed annoyed with Carious. He looked past the other Fae to Sarah, fixing her with a somewhat begrudging stare. "You are keeping my assistant from her regular chores," he growled.

Carious turned a light shade of pink. "Um, of course, I didn't even think…" he turned back to Sarah, his smile returning at full speed. "Thank you for all your help, if you're free later-

"She won't be," Jareth insisted, earning him looks of confusion from both of them.

"Right well, thanks again Sarah."

Sarah smiled as Carious took her hand in his politely brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Thank you," she insisted, earning another odd glare from Jareth. _What was with him_? "Creeper, are you coming or staying?"

Creeper ran out from under a mass if glitter on the floor. It stuck to his fur; making him the shiniest goblin in the underground. "Creeper sticks with Sarah!"

"Not now Creeker," Jareth snapped. "You stay here for now."

"His name's Creeper!" Sarah barked back. "And if he wants to come than he can; come on Creeper."

She turned back to see Creeper hadn't moved, just stood there on the spot, staring up at Sarah and Jareth. He seemed almost sorry as he looked to Sarah. "Creeper can not disobey his master," he explained.

Sarah spun around to face Jareth. "What kind of sick brainwashing do you put these creatures through?!" she demanded.

"Sarah," Carious pleaded.

She ignored him and continued to give Jareth a stern tongue-lashing. "Is it that you get off on slavery of your subjects or what? Can you really not see how sick and disturbing this is? It makes my stomach turn to see so many good and descent creatures having to cow-tow to a terrible old tyrant like you."

Jareth caught her wrist and pulled her against him before she even knew what was going on. She pulled against him but he was too strong for her. "Lets take this else where." He hissed into her ear.

Sarah had a spinning sensation and felt utterly dizzy. Jareth finally released her and she fell away from him, landing very ungracefully on her butt on the floor of the deserted throne room. She made herself sit still for a minute so her head could clear. It hadn't felt that bad last time Jareth transported both of them. She had a feeling that he had done something to make her dizzy from it on purpose. She looked up as Jareth took a seat on his throne. Sarah remembered the last time they had done this, coming back from the oubliette. When Jareth had told her she was doomed to stay here and had slapped her for mouthing off. She refused to let that happen this time. She wouldn't be so reckless, but she wasn't going to kowtow to him either. He stared down at her, cruelness in his eyes.

Sarah pushed herself to her feet and brushed herself off. "What was that for?" she asked, doing her best not to scream at him.

"I did not give you permission to dilly-dally around with my cousin. I told you to simply drop off the folder, and you couldn't even do that."

"What does it matter? Either way I was helping you out by putting together the room for your stupid party thing. I gave him the folder and he asked if I had time to help. I said yes. I fail to see how you have any right to scold me for that!"

"You were given specific instructions and you failed to follow them. If I wanted you off gallivanting around with a Fae I would have told you to go help him. Since I didn't, that means you disobeyed my orders."

"More like I just tacked onto your orders," she huffed. "Carious was just too charming to say no to. Excuse me if I wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't bite my head off every five seconds like you do."

Jareth said nothing, just narrowed his eyes at her before looking away, fiddling with the hem of his boot.

His silence and body language screamed off a very clear message to Sarah and she was shocked she hadn't thought of it before now. She felt struck dumb as she realized exactly what his problem was. "Oh my God, you're jealous!"

Jareth's head shot up at that. "Excuse me?!"

Sarah took a few steps closer to the throne. "You're jealous that I listen to Carious better than I listen to you. That I'm actually happy to help him out."

Jareth seemed annoyed again. "It's not that."

Sarah marched up until she stood only a foot before him. "Yes it is, you can't stand the thought of one of your 'subjects' being happy to serve someone else. Maybe if you could get past your ego and actually be something besides nasty to everyone you come into contact with, people might actually be willing to help you rather than being forced to serve you. I may not know much about how things are run in a kingdom down here, but I've seen enough in politics to know that people are more grateful and loyal to a figurehead they love, rather than to a king they fear."

Jareth glared up at her. "You know nothing! What could you possibly know about being a king or a man? I don't care if you help somebody out or not."

She leaned down, resting her hands on the armrests of his chair, bringing them within half a foot of each other. "Then explain to me what it is you have such a problem with."

Jareth reached out and she tried to duck to avoid what she was sure was going to be another slap, but he was too quick and grabbed a fistful of her hair to trap her. Sarah struggled to get away for a fraction of a second, only to stop dead when his lips pressed firmly against hers.

She stood there, frozen in place as he kissed her. She should have felt outraged. She should have fought against him, but she didn't. She didn't do anything but stand there. His lips were so soft yet demanding as he moved against her, coaxing her to respond. She couldn't help herself, she kissed him back. Just a little, but at the response he gave a deep and feral groan of approval. The bent over position was killing her legs though and she went down to her knees before him. He parted his legs so she could kneel between them and leaned forward as to not break off the kiss.

He coaxed a soft whimper from Sarah before he forced himself to pull back, just a little. He kept his hold on her hair as he met her in the eyes. "My 'problem', Sarah, is that for now on you will not go near any other male Fae unless I am there with you." He pulled her back into him and kissed her hard. She gasped in surprise at the contact, and he took the opportunity to enter her mouth with his tongue in an erotic surge. He kissed her with a skill she never could have imagined, all smooth moves and sliding penetrations; giving testament to the type of lover he could be: dominant, powerful… and thorough. She felt dizzy again, and this time knew it was from what he was doing to her.

He broke the contact once again. "Understand?"

"I forgot the rule," she sighed.

Jareth laughed softly against her lips. "That's my girl."


	11. A Day at Court

[Whew… steamy right?! So many people seemed to flip for it though. I wonder what will happen when I get down to the really good stuff!

SARAH was on fire; at least, it felt that way. Her skin was hot all over as she knelt before Jareth. His lips were a cool contrast and relief to her own, but it only seemed to make the rest of her body that much hotter. She wanted to feel more of his cool skin against hers. Just the thought of it made had her feeling the erotic tingle of her body responding to him. She moaned in response and he slid from the edge of his thrown to kneel on the ground with her, bringing the length of their bodies impossibly close. Even kneeling he was taller than her, his head dipping down for her as his strong arms snaked around her waist and back, holding her captive against him. She could feel his stiffness against her lower stomach and a jolt of eagerness shot through the lower part of her body, causing her to cry out.

At the response Jareth offered her a triumphant grin and slowly pushed her body back, lowering them both back onto the floor of the throne room. The dress had made it impossible to move her legs out from under her, forcing her body to form and suggestive arch for him. He pressed himself against her, rotating his hips to rub against her core, and she found that in the position she was in he had effectively trapped her under him. She couldn't get up even if she wanted to as long as he was laying on her. Worse, her legs were starting to hurt from their combined weight and the solid floor. She turned her head to the side, breaking the kiss despite her desire.

"Jareth wait," she pleaded.

He didn't back off in the least, attaching his lips to her neck instead. The soft tugging at her skin sent shivers down her back, but it wasn't enough to make her ignore the ever increasing pain of her position. "Jareth, I… I need to get up. It hurts!"

He ignored her, hooking two fingers into the front of her dress and pulling down, exposing more and more of her cleavage. Sarah felt a pinch a fear invade her senses and she pushed against his chest, trying to move him off her. Jareth nipped at her skin in reprimand and seized her wrists in his, forcing them to the side where she could not fight him. "I will not be rejected this time," he insisted. She might have been imagining things, but his voice sounded urgent and shaky; like he was almost scared of this not happening.

"Sire!" screamed an even more urgent voice from across the room by the door. Jareth and Sarah both about jumped out of their skins. Sarah looked over to see a goblin with a long white beard and wrinkled face. He seemed to get around rather fast despite his age. He carried a shield in one hand and a spear in the other.

"What?!" Jareth snapped. The sheer anger in his voice made her heart go out to the poor goblin. She pushed against Jareth again, this time he rose up from her. She flopped onto her stomach and her legs screamed in relief.

"Surly is asking to see you."

Jareth's lip curled in discontentment. "Show him in." The goblin turned tail and ran out of the throne room to fetch the visitor. Jareth reached behind him, gripping the armrests of the throne and pulled himself back up onto the seat of it. Sarah felt stunned by how quickly he was back to his normal and calm self. She was still breathing hard for peat sakes! She was just pulling the front of her shirt back into place when a short little man in a red cap bustled in.

He looked irritated as hell as he stormed past Sarah and right up to the throne. "Sick eh?! You, my Liege, are a liar."

JARETH sighed and stood up from his throne, deciding it best to placate the Nisse. "Now Surly-

"Don't even try to Surly me, my Liege. You will be late for the court if you continue this dillydallying and I will not have it. I go up to your room to find you not in it. You have me running all over this castle trying to find you. Now, if you are quite ready, we need to go to court."

Sarah looked at the Nisse with utter interest, Jareth could guess why. No doubt she was wondering how she too could order him around like that. _Not a chance_. Jareth had been brought up since birth to listen to Surly, his tutor and assistant. Before him his father had done the same. Surly was like family. The Nisse was over 700 years old. "Okay, I'm ready."

Surly turned and led the way out of the room, grumbling the whole way. Jareth walked behind him, nodding his head to Sarah in indication that she follow him. She hesitated for a minute before doing so. Going to the court was just about the last thing Jareth wanted to do right now. Every time they passed a door he could think of nothing else but shoving her into one of them with him and finishing what they had started. _Get a grip on yourself._ He shook his head in hopes of clearing it and pressed on after the Nisse.

Before long they came to the stables, where Jareth's coach awaited them. He couldn't help but feel some pride as he noticed Sarah looking up at the coach in awe. Four white horses where hitched up to what looked like a giant white rose in bloom, with silver vines encircling it and making up the axel and wheels. The two dwarfs where ready and waiting, coming forward to help Surly up into the flower part of the ride. Jareth climbed in next, taking a seat across from Surly on one of the soft seats a petal formed. He looked back to see Sarah standing back, unsurely.

"Do hurry up, girl," Surly coaxed impatiently. "His Majesty can not be late."

She let the dwarfs help her crawl up into the coach and sat down next to Jareth, running her hand over the silky petal below her. He found himself utterly charmed by how awe-struck she was by the simplest of things. She looked up at him and smiled, stunning him for a minute. "This is a wonderful way to travel!"

He almost laughed out loud. The dwarfs got into their positions at the front and back of the coach before the flower closed up around them as it usually did before a ride. Sarah let out a startled gasp and he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him like he was crazy before looking back to the wall of the rose. "It moved- ah… never mind." She seemed to remember that this was a very different world from what she was used to.

AFTER the initial enchantment of seeing the rose coach, the trip was actually rather long and boring for Sarah. Every now and then Surly would mutter something to Jareth, nothing that would hold her attention. It was all courtly duties this and royal protocol that. _No wonder Jareth always acts like he has a stick up his ass_, she mussed. She imagined she'd be the same way after so long with this bunch of rubbish. Her musings stopped when she felt the carriage start to slow down.

Jareth broke off from the conversation with Surly and looked up. "About time we arrived."

The carriage halted and Sarah listened to someone shouting directions to the dwarfs. It moved very slowly once more and eventually even more voices could be heard through the petals of the rose. It sounded like a whole crowd of people. She turned to face Jareth. "Where are we?"

Jareth glanced at Surly before looking back at her. The look on his face was very familiar to her when he spoke. "How many times must I order you to address me correctly?" he huffed.

Sarah felt shocked and utterly confused at his change of mood. Hadn't he just been kissing her back at the castle? He had been angry that she was fond of his cousin and demanded that she stay away from other guys. But now he was back to regular old Jareth. She felt strangely disappointed and angry with him for playing these games with her feelings. Then she just felt mad that she had allowed him to. That she had actually thought…

She gave him a dirty look and turned away, noticing that Surly was watching this all with keen interest.

The carriage stopped again and this time the rose began to open up. The voices where very loud now, like everybody outside was trying to talk at once outside the coach. As the petals lowered around them she could see more of what was going on. Hundreds of people and creatures where gathered on either side of the path they had stopped on, all talking and cheering and shouting as the horses continued down the black-stone path at a slower pace. Sarah looked back at Jareth to see he was waving regally to all the people as they passed. Sarah looked behind them to see they were actually the head of a long train of Carriages, all finely decorated and holding other regal-looking people. She got the impression of a red-carpet kind of deal. With a little tweaking this would be just like what she imagined a night at the Oscars would be. And Jareth was the freaking Brad Pitt of the whole group! She shrunk down next to him, feeling very little all of a sudden.

That gave her a chance to see ahead of them. The coach passed through the doors of a massive black and gold gate. The path they were on led up to the biggest castle she had ever seen. It put Jareth's to shame, not only with its size, but with its grandeur. It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale… no pun intended… a soft tan in color with towers so high they brushed the sky and a vast, lush garden sitting on the grounds before it. The carriage pulled all the way up to the front steps before stopping.

Jareth got out of the carriage and started up the steps, not waiting for either her or Surly. She climbed down and hurried after him, running up the stairs to catch up. She looked back when they reached the door to see Surly was also trying to run after them. He reached them just as the double doors of the castle where pulled open for them and let out a groan when he had to keep going as they filed into the castle.

Sarah had a hard time keeping up after that because she was too busy taking in everything. The contents of the castle were like a sumptuous feast for the eyes. The golden moldings of flowers where spectacular; the stone statues of fairies with long, graceful wings and colorful vases were set off nicely against the cream colored walls; and the ceilings were covered with paintings of what seemed to be a whole other world of clouds and angels and blue skies. Class all the way. Before she knew it they had arrived at their final destination. The room they had entered was utterly massive. This had to be the court that Jareth and Surly had been talking about. At the front of the room were three chairs set up on a platform to face out to the rest. Facing back at them were two tables set up on oppose sides of the room in front of ten long rows of bleachers that were already full of elegantly dressed men and women.

Jareth turned around to face her now. "Stay with Surly and do as he says."

"Where will you be?"

He pointed to the front of the room. "Up there. Now I suggest you find a place to stand."

With that he walked away and up to the front of the room, taking a seat on the chair furthest to the right. Sarah felt a sharp tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Surly had grasped onto her. "Come on, we must get out of the way." She allowed him to pull her over to the wall where a bunch of others stood. She couldn't help but notice they were all dressed sort of like her, in reasonably plane clothes and dresses. A sneaking suspicion told her that these were all the other servants to the people gathered.

A trumpet sounded from out of no where and everybody in the bleachers rose to their feet. A door across the room opened and in walked to Faes, a man and a woman. The man wore a golden hoop around his brow that told Sarah that he was the king here. His brown beard was turning grey and took up half his cruel-looking face. Sarah now knew where Jareth got that look. She could see he was thickly built even under all the elegant red and gold robes he wore. The atmosphere of the room was thick with an uneasy respect for him as he crossed and took the middle seat next to Jareth.

The woman was tall and willowy. Her skin was almost white it was so pale and just about blended into the ash-blonde hair that flowed like a river down her back. Her features were so delicate and bird-like that she could have been a very good model in Sarah's world. The silver band on her head showed that she was the queen. After rearranging the yellow skirts of her extravagant dress, she took her seat at the king's right.

Only once the king and queen were seated did the rest of the Faes take their seats. Sarah couldn't help but wish she had something to sit on; so looked to the other servants on her left and right. All of them stood to attention, seemingly indifferent about being forced to stand. _What was with these people?_ Sarah shifted her weight around uncomfortably as they started with the proceedings.

Another trumpet blew and a tall skinny man walked to the front, carrying several scrolls under one arm. Sarah watched as he came up to stand on Jareth's free side let the rolls of paper fall to the floor in a heap. He picked up one at random and broke the seal, letting it unroll to the floor. Clearing his throat, he announced in a loud clear voice, "First issue… Wartback the Troll in opposition to Oliver of Kail; in the matter of Mr. Oliver owing the sum of 900 gold pieces for services rendered by Wartback."

Sarah leaned down to Surly so she could whisper. "What's going on?"

He looked up at her in annoyance. "It's a civil trial."

"What?"

He let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at her. "Civilians will sometimes bring in a dispute to the king so that he may rule on it. He has the last word, so his decision is final and they must abide by it."

"Like Judge Judy?"

"Who?"

"Never mind, I thought Jareth was king,"

Jareth is king of the Goblin province. His father is the king of the underground and all within it."

Sarah wondered if he even knew she was from a different world. She hoped that, like the show, this would only take a half hour or so. The large pile of untouched scrolls had her starting to worry though. As the two in concern filed into the room and took seats at the opposite tables she leaned back down to Surly. "Is this all they do here?"

"It's a part of it. They also discuss business of the nobility, make announcements, just about everything."

Sarah asked the question she had been dreading, "How long is this going to take?"

He scowled up at her. "All afternoon; now stand up straight and be quiet."

FOUR HOURS later Sarah trudged back into the Goblin Castle behind both Jareth and Surly. Court had sucked, four hours of standing there listening to mindless drabble. It had been worse then the carriage ride over there. Her legs where killing her and she wanted nothing more than to go back to her room and flop down on her bed. "What time is it?" she moaned, hoping she could go to bed soon.

"Noon," Surly said curtly.

There was no possible way! It felt like it should be seven or eight at night. Sarah stifled her groan of exhaustion and followed after them dismally. Shortly before they reached Jareth's office, Surly broke off and walked down a different hall, letting Jareth know he'd be back later with the reports on the Labyrinth. Sarah followed him into his office. As soon as the door closed behind her she found herself pinned between it and Jareth's body!

He pressed his lips to hers once again and grabbed onto her hips, pulling her against him. Her head spun for a minute, but Sarah forced herself to focus and pushed against his shoulders, breaking the contact between them. "What are you doing?!" she demanded.

"Some people call it kissing," he grinned coolly.

"What about back in the carriage? You kiss me and then treat me like your slave again? What kind of game is that?" His nimble fingers trailed up her ribcage, distorting her thoughts. She grabbed his wrists and he allowed her to push them away.

"Sarah, you still are mine. You are still a servant, and protocol demands that I treat you as such in public. I can't act… any differently in front of Surly."

She ducked past him to stand over by the desk, his eyes tracking her as she went. "I'm not that kind of servant. If you think for one minute I'm going to be your little bed slave, then I swear I will hit you and I don't care what punishment you give me."

Jareth actually smiled, "Relax little firebird, I see no need to force you." He stepped closer to her, almost forcing her to sit on the desk to keep some distance between them. "When I take you, you will be more than willing," he whispered in her ear.

Sarah shoved against him again to move him away from her. "Fat chance!" she protested. She was beyond outraged at his claim. "You are attractive Jareth, I'll give you that, but I would never sleep with anybody just because they had a nice face. And right now there is nothing you can do to make me want to change that. You are rude, mean, temperamental to a fault, and you are just so… arrogant!"

Through all that the smile never wavered from his face. "You may spit at me now, Sarah, but in time you will come to appreciate and respect me. As for my being rude, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize."

Sarah looked around her in bewilderment. _Had hell frozen over_? She could have sworn Jareth had just said sorry. Not that that made up for anything he had done to her. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for," she countered.

JARETH Walked around his desk and took a seat before her. "I'm apologizing because I know that it can't be easy for you, being in a place you know nothing about, having no way home, and having me around can't make it anything but harder. I have been rather cruel lately."

She stood before him, utterly stunned.

Jareth forced the smile from his lips. He would hurt her in the worst way possible. She didn't respond like most would to physical pain, so he would get her where she was most vulnerable… her heart. He should have been able to see that before. Her love had been what had made it so easy to get her here in the first place. Her love had been what won her the Labyrinth all those years ago. And her love would lead to her down fall now. But he'd have to chisel a place in her heart first. She'd take him into her bed willingly all right, and once she did he would leave her heartbroken, humiliated, and crushed; just as she had left him. He would have the perfect revenge.


	12. A Fresh Start?

[Darkness! Can I get a whoop whoop?! Anyhow I hope you all are ready for what I'm cooking up. Cause I guarantee neither Sarah nor Jareth will be ready! AHAHHAHHHHHHhhhh…cough, cough sorry.

There was a soft knock on the office door. "Enter," Jareth bellowed, turning his attention away from Sarah.

The door opened and in marched two goblins, both carrying silver platters. Sarah could smell the food through the lids and her stomach growled like a savage beast. The goblins managed to get the platters up on the desk without spilling their contents, although they had a few close calls. Once they were done they backed out of the room and closed the door. Sarah watched Jareth slide one of the trays in front of him and removed the lid, placing it delicately to the side.

"Go ahead and eat," Jareth invited, indicating the other platter.

Sarah climbed off the desk and sat down on the chair across from him. She lifted the lid off her own tray and her mouth watered at the sight of the food. Oh dear lord she was hungry. How long since she had eaten? The apples, right. Thankfully she saw no fruit here. Before her sat a steamy bowl of potato soup, a baked potato, and a thick slice of ham. The only thing that kept her from diving in was the four spoons and four forks lined up on either side of the plates. She looked up to see Jareth knowledgeably select a spoon and dip it into his soup, he then raised it to his mouth, blew on it softly, and sipped at it without even making a noise. His etiquette was so… fascinating to watch.

She looked down at her own plate and tried to select the same spoon Jareth had used. They all looked the same though. Her stomach gave another growl. _Screw it_. She wasn't as refined as Jareth, she would just have to face that, but she knew how to use a fork and spoon, so by God she was going to do just that. Sarah picked up a spoon at random and dug away at the soup. It poured down her throat with a satisfying hotness but it wasn't enough. It only made her stomach ache even more. She then grabbed her fork and within minutes her potato and ham had joined the soup in her stomach. By the time she was done she felt a lot better, but still not full.

She looked up to see Jareth just starting on his ham. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Mad' am, your manners are atrocious," he teased.

"I haven't eaten in so long. I'd be surprised if you ever were able to keep a pet alive for more than a week as a child based on your habits of feeding those in your care."

He grinned and brought the ham to his mouth, chewing slowly so as to savor the taste. Sarah's stomach gave off another small rumble. "Is there a chance for seconds?" she asked.

He pressed a napkin to his lips before answering. "Of course." He snapped his fingers and Sarah's tray became laden with food once more.

She'd never loved magic so much in her life. Sarah had just started on the soup when she heard Jareth chuckle and looked up. "What?"

He had leaned back in his seat to watch her. "Remind me to get you an etiquette coach. You are using your serving spoon instead of your soup spoon."

"You know what they have in common? They're both spoons!" Sarah countered. "What's it matter if they perform the same function?"

Jareth shook his head and finished off the last of his ham.

For some reason the silence in the room seemed more pronounced, making Sarah feel uncomfortable. Finally she felt compelled to say something. "So how often do you go to court?"

Jareth set his empty plate aside and clasped his hands over the desk. "About three times a week. You seemed rather bored today."

She gave a weak smile. "Like you looked any different sitting up there. And I think it's crazy that servants don't get to sit through all that. Have you ever tried to stand for four hours at a time? My legs are still sore."

Jareth rolled his eyes and leaned back once more. "Trust me Sarah, I've done my fare share of standing."

She took a few more bites of her second potato before continuing. "I can't wait for this day to be over."

"Was it that terrible?"

"No, it's just… I'm tired and, like I said, my legs hurt."

Jareth smiled. "Shame, because we have a lot to do yet today."

Sarah closed her eyes in dread, "Like?"

"I have to listen to the reports on my kingdom, answer mail, address invitations, meet with subjects… all the normal stuff."

"We do this everyday?!"

"Just about. Did you think that being a king meant partying, sleeping in, and waving at subjects?"

To be honest she had never even thought about it. The last time she had been here she hadn't exactly seen him do any regular "kingly" stuff. And whenever she had thought about him after that, it had never really run along the lines of, _I wonder if he got that order-form filled out_. She shrugged and pushed her own plate aside, full at last.

Surly barged into the room without so much as knocking and bustled up to the desk, standing next to her with a large folder in his hands. "Shall we get started my lord?" He laid the folder on the desk and picked up the first stack of papers, not caring if Jareth was ready or not.

Jareth snapped his fingers and both her tray and his vanished. "Give Sarah the invitations to the ball and the list of guests." He turned to her as Surly dug deeper into the folder. "You can address them while I take care of the rest."

Surly slid two big stacks of envelopes at her along with a folded up sheet of paper and a quill and ink bottle. Sarah took the folded up paper to see names and addresses listed from top to bottom. She unfolded it and her stomach dropped; it folded out to the length of four sheets filled from top to bottom in names and addresses… two columns on each page! She looked up to complain but surly had already kicked off the reports, mumbling about a successful rescue of a civilian who had fallen into an oubliette, while Jareth hunch over a stack of mail he had to read. At least she wasn't the only one with a large work load. She took the quill in one hand and an envelope in the other and looked to the top of the list.

SHE HAD just started on the M's when, out of nowhere, Jareth suddenly clutched his temple and yelled as if in pain. Sarah looked up in time to see him push himself to his feet and stagger away from the desk still clutching his temple. Surly dropped the folder and ran around to aid him.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked, rising from her own seat in concern.

Jareth pushed Surly away and turned his back on her. "Get her out of here!" he demanded. "Take her to her room." His voice was urgent and his body shook.

"Jareth what's wrong?" Sarah pleaded.

She watched in awe as a black liquid-like substance climbed over the back of Jareth's shoulders, connecting at the base of his neck and flowing down like a river to the floor. Sarah was vaguely aware of Surly pulling at her wrist, but she was too stunned to move even by force. The liquid shifted substance until it was cloth, forming a cape right before her eyes. It was black, speckled in navy blue color. Her heart stopped for a second as she recognized it, and then sped up as Jareth turned around, confirming her fear. He stood before her, dressed in the same fearful black armor that he had worn when he had taken Toby away, and then again when he had brought her here.

He met her eyes for a moment, and his were full of regret; like he hadn't wanted her to see that. She finally moved a little at one mighty tug from Surly just as Jareth vanished from the room. Sarah followed after Surly as he pulled her into the hall and down toward her room. It wasn't until they reached it that she finally came out of her daze. "What was that?" she feared she already knew the answer.

"When somebody is wished to the Labyrinth his Majesty must answer the call." He said matter-of-factly, pushing open her door.

"But the Labyrinth is defeated, how can anybody run it?"

"They can't. Now a day if anybody is wished away here it's final. Jareth must go and collect the child."

Sarah felt stunned at that. What would she have done if she hadn't been able to get Toby back after wishing him away? Her heart went out to all those others that hadn't meant it and she could help but feel a little guilty that they were now denied that right because of her. "When will he get back?"

"Shouldn't be too long, but you should stay here till he calls for you."

"I want to see him as soon as he gets back." She insisted.

Surly frowned up at her and she stared right back at him. "Fine, have it your way," he huffed. With that he turned and stomped down the hall.

Sarah didn't go into her room; instead she pulled the door closed and took off toward the throne room. That had been where he kept Toby four years ago, and she was betting that'd be where he would take the new arrival too. She reached it within minutes, pleased with herself for being able to find her way around easier. Pushing the double doors open, she marched into the room.

Jareth was already there, standing near the window with his back to her. He was holding something in his arms and was humming softly to it. Sarah just stood there for a minute and stared at him. Finally he turned around to face her. Cradled in his arms was a baby, younger than Toby was, wrapped in a pink blanket. As soon as he stopped humming the child started to move and shift around in his arms, fussing. He paid no attention, looking back at Sarah.

"I told Surly to take you to your room." his voice wasn't harsh, or angry. He just sounded tired.

Sarah's heart went out to him. He suddenly seemed to be just as much a prisoner as she was. He was forced to do a job that he took absolutely no joy in. She stepped over to him and held her arms out for the baby. "Give me the child."

He was reluctant at first, but finally shifted the child over into her arms. The little girl continued to fuss until Sarah began to hum to her, letting the little fist close over one of her fingers. "What will happen to her now?" she asked in between hums. "Children here don't actually turn into goblins do they?"

"Of course not, she will be given to a Fae couple to be raised as their child."

"Fae's adopt human babies?"

"Fae women have a hard time conceiving. They are considered very fertile if they are able to have as many as two children. Very few Fae families have no human in their bloodlines any more. Many males will breed with a human woman for Fae offspring, since the child of a male and a human would still possess magical abilities. The carriage will be here shortly to take the girl to her new parents."

Sarah let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad, but what about whoever wished her away? Did they really want to give her up?" The baby let out a scream and Sarah hummed to her once more.

"Some girl who should never have had a baby in the first place, such a child herself." Jareth sighed, "No, she didn't want to give her up."

"Why couldn't she run the Labyrinth then? I mean I know it's been beaten already, but can't you just set it up again? Maybe change it around a little?" she suggested.

JARETH stood silently, not wanting to tell her the truth. The Labyrinth was connected to its king. It reflected on his soul. To 'set it up again' would not be like setting up a board game, it would mean he'd have to first rebuild himself. And he couldn't do that yet. He wouldn't be able to heal himself until he had his revenge. Then he could move on. He didn't dare let human's try to beat it with how it was now either. The labyrinth had taken its master's cue and had transformed itself into something darker, more dangerous that what it once was.

"Maybe," he said, evading the question.

Sarah didn't press the matter. She was too focused on the child now. Jareth couldn't help but notice, however, that she seemed softer to him somewhat. She was talking to him reasonably now, and she didn't mind to be standing so close to him in the slightest. Jareth looked down at the baby's serene face and couldn't help but feel that this had been a blessing in disguise. He had thought it would be a lot harder just to get her to this point. She looked up at him from the baby and gave him a soft smile. His plan could actually work!

CARIOUS made his way down the hall after Creeper. He found the little goblin to be rather pleasant and comparatively intelligent as he led him to Jareth. The ball was tomorrow night and he had yet to meet with Jareth about a few last minute things. Creeper kept his nose close to the floor as he searched Jareth out, finally stopping before a long wooden door. "In here!" he shouted.

Carious went to the library door and pushed it open, Creeper running past him to enter it first. He stepped in and spotted his cousin right away, only to almost drop dead where he stood as he realized Jareth was laughing! His cousin had been angry and moody for several years and yet here he was all of a sudden, sitting with Sarah in front of the fire and seeming to be having a good time. Sarah seemed to be enjoying herself as well, which ruled out the possibilities of Jareth laughing at her or laughing because someone had gotten hurt. No, that was cruel to think of his cousin, but he was still stunned at Jareth's mood.

Sarah stood up from her chair as soon as she spotted the little goblin running towards her. "Creeper!" she greeted, picking up the goblin and retaking her seat. "I haven't seen you all day." She looked up and gave Carious a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

Jareth turned around in his seat and gave Carious a little smile of his own. Carious didn't sense any hidden anger or warning in it, still he kept up his guard as he came into the room. "I was hoping to talk to Jareth about the ball. If I'm interrupting I can come back later."

"Nonsense," Jareth insisted. "Come in." He turned to Sarah, "How about you give us a minute. Go get some of that sleep you were insisting you wanted so badly."

"Sure," she shrugged and got up "Have a good night Jareth. Nice to see you again, Carious," she said politely, taking Creeper with her as she exited the library.

Carious watched with stunned silence until the door closed behind her. Finally he turned back to Jareth, who had raised his wine glass up, a small smile still on his lips as he sipped, staring ahead of him at nothing in particular.

Carious felt absolutely thrilled for his cousin, taking the seat Sarah had given up. "Well Jareth, I must say I've never seen you carry on so with any female like that. This one must be special to you."

"You have no idea," Jareth grinned, very pleased with himself. "Is everything ready for the ball tomorrow?"

"I believe so. I just need to go over a few minor details yet."

"I need you to go out right away tomorrow morning and try to find a dress."

Carious couldn't have been more confused if Jareth had just kissed him on the cheek and told him he was a good boy. "A dress?"

"Something that Sarah can wear to the ball."

Carious couldn't help but smile in spite of himself. "You intend to take her with you? As an escort?"

"Of course, but I'll need the dress first."

"Can I assume you plan to make this girl more than just your servant? I must say it would be wonderful. She's a very charming girl-

Jareth let out a bark of laughter that cut him off. "Of course not." He turned to face him at last and a shudder crept down Carious's spine. He new the look that was in Jareth's eyes very well. It had been there for the last four years and he knew that whatever Jareth's intentions were, they would not be good for Sarah. "I plan to make her weep at the mention of my name."

[Wow the reviews just really poured in after the last chapter. I'm honored by you all, and special thanks to those wit the long nit-picky yet supportive messages. I think they help me improve and give me a better idea of where you all would like to see this story go.


	13. You Are Invited

Creeper was more anxious that usual when he woke Sarah up the next morning. She couldn't help but notice it in the way he would repeat himself as many as three times and was constantly running around her room like a headless chicken. "Creeper, clam down," she soothed when he almost ripped her skirt because he was pulling on it so hard.

He let go and ran to Jareth's door, then back to her and back to the door. "Hurry up, Sarah! Tonight is the ball; we have a lot to do. Hurry, hurry!"

She went over to the door and Creeper waited until she had it open before turning and running out of her room to start on his own chores. She went into Jareth's room with a new-found ease and went over to the bed. Once again it was empty this morning, but on the pillow was a folded piece of paper. Since she couldn't think of whom else it would be fore, she picked it up and read it.

_Sarah, _

_I needed to get up early this morning and decided _

_not to wake you. Feel free to use my tub to take a bath and _

_come down to my office when you are finished. _

_Jareth._

Well, that was an offer she could take him up on. He must have really meant what he said when he apologized. If somebody had told her that Jareth could be anything but terrible and mean when she first got here she would have called them a lying idiot. But she was really impressed with the complete turn-around Jareth had pulled. She set the letter back down and looked back at the large luxurious tub. She was going to enjoy herself this time. Last time she had been too worried about what Jareth was going to do to her to really relax. She went over to the tub and ran her hand over the rim as she started to untie the bodice of her dress.

CARIOUS went through that morning in a wreck. He couldn't get what Jareth had said off his mind, _'I plan to make her weep at the mention of my name'_. After that he hadn't said much else. He probably shouldn't care this much. Sarah was a human, after all, and a slave. _But she's a friend, and a wonderful woman, and she doesn't deserve Jareth's wrath_.

He continued through the market to the next clothing booth and dug through the fashionable dresses there. Could he really let Jareth hurt the poor girl? He couldn't tell her about Jareth, although he wanted to. Jareth was his blood, and the king besides. What he wanted with Sarah was his business. But maybe Carious could help her in a different way. If he could keep her away from Jareth for the night, maybe that would help Sarah or even ruin Jareth's plans without getting himself in trouble. He could do his best anyway.

Carious picked up a dress from the table and paid the seamstress.

SARAH HADN'T felt so relaxed and happy in what felt like the longest time as she made her way to Jareth's office. She was clean head to foot, her skin still pink from the heat of the water and her long hair smelling of flowers. She had decided to leave it down to dry. She knocked on the office door and waited for a reply, hearing voices inside. "Enter," came Jareth's voice.

She opened the door to see Carious was in there with him. After the initial joy of seeing him, she couldn't help but notice that he was looking a little worse for the ware. He looked so tired, with deep bags under his eyes. He gave her a soft smile but didn't really look at her after that. She was about to ask if he was ok when Jareth caught her attention.

"You look wonderful this morning. Did you enjoy your bath?" he greeted from behind the desk.

"Yes, thank you very much," she said as she took the seat across from him. She smiled up at Carious. "How is the ball room going?"

"Fine. Excuse me," he mumbled, excusing himself from the room.

Sarah felt confused by his behavior and waited until the door was closed behind him before turning back to Jareth. "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm sure I don't know." Jareth smiled pleasantly at her once more. "Sarah, I wish to ask you something."

"What?"

"As you know, the Goblin Ball is taking place tonight. Four years ago you attended it, remember?"

Sarah thought back to the crystal and the dance she had shared with Jareth. She had thought that was all just a dream. Had she actually been attending a real ball? It seemed to fit the bill; the room had been full of Fae men and women all dressed up as goblins. Dancing and laughing and cutting loose. He had looked so handsome that night. She nodded her head, "I remember."

Jareth's lips twitched into a smile as if to say he remembered too. "I am in need of an escort tonight. If you would care to join me…?"

Sarah looked up, shock radiating off her. Was he actually asking her to the ball? "I- I don't know what to say. Why would you want to take me?"

"To show you I'm serious about making amends, and because I would like very much to be there with somebody that I like for a change. As to what you should say, how about: thank you Jareth, I'd be honored to go with you?"

Sarah couldn't help but smile with delight. "Of course I will!"

Jareth smiled and pushed the white box that had been sitting on his desk over to her. "Then you'll need this. Don't open it now," he warned when she reached for it. "Take it up to your room before you do. I'll send up a few goblins to help you get ready for tonight. Beyond that, consider yourself as having the rest of the day off."

Sarah didn't wait another second before thanking Jareth again and taking the box with her to her room, practically running the whole way. Her heart was beating like a jackhammer by the time she burst into her room, and it had nothing to do with her running. She set the box down on the foot of her bed and pulled off the top, only to gasp in appreciation and admiration as she pulled out the extravagant dress from the box. It was a beautiful metallic gold in color with a full skirt and sweetheart top. She could hardly wait to get it on. There was a knock on her door and she hurried to let in the goblins that would help her get ready.

ROUGE looked out the window at the ever-darkening sky. The ball would be starting soon enough, but his sister was having problems with her costume, something about the corset being too small since the last time she put it on. He adjusted the up-turned collar of the black cloak he wore around his neck, just knowing that it was going to be bothering him all night. There was the all too familiar sound of glass breaking in the other room and Rouge could imagine they hadn't fixed the problem yet.

He crossed the hall to his sister's room, feeling it was just the perfect time to upset her more in anyway he could. He was delighted to see that they had gotten the corset on, but now were having problems lacing up the back of her dress so that no skin showed that wasn't supposed to. His mother stood back out of the way, supervising and trying to calm down her daughter as two elves pulled at the laces with all their might.

"Marissa darling, suck it in!" Darianne commanded.

Marissa answered her mother with a gutted scream. "I am sucking it in. Somebody must have washed my dress since it has obviously shrunk!"

"Dipping into chocolates again, sis?" Rogue grinned.

She shot him the glare of a life time. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"No actually, see I was able to fit into my costume."

Her face turned a deep shade of red. "GET OUT! Get out! Get out! Get the hell out!!"

"Rogue please go wait for us somewhere else," his mother pleaded.

Having succeeded in causing trouble, he backed out of the room, feeling rather better about tonight. This party might not be so dull after all.

SARAH felt like she was floating and drowning all at once. Her heart was fluttering like butterflies, but her stomach churned and felt heavy with nerves. She couldn't have been more pleased with how she looked, though, as she stood in the throne room to wait for Jareth. The dress brought out the darker tones in her skin, giving it an exotic tan coloring. It even made her hair look darker and brought out the gold temporary highlights that the goblins had put in her hair. The corset underneath it pushed her breasts up to give her cleavage even she didn't know she had. She had never before worn anything that made her feel so beautiful. She felt like a princess. Speaking of which, she looked up just as prince charming himself entered the room.

Jareth stopped in the door way when he saw her, almost like he'd been struck stupid. She took the opportunity to look him over as well. He looked even better than the last time she'd danced with him. His hair was messy as ever, but now it had silvery glitter in it to match the silver dress-coat he wore. He was dressed in layers of silvers and grays, the most dazzling part of his outfit being the long, white cape that was covered in soft-looking white dove feathers. The top half of his face was covered by a black mask that rose up into two twisted horns, and gave the look of a demon.

"You look beautiful," he said, his voice barely above a whisper as he continued to stare at her.

Sarah couldn't help but smile. "Thank you." She stepped over to him until they were only a foot or so apart. "You look great too."

He seemed to collect himself after a minute and held out the mask he had been carrying. "You'll need this to complete your outfit though."

She took it and looked it over in awe. The mask was a beautiful gold and bronze mixture. The eye holes were cat-shaped and the edges were curled like the tips of butterfly wings. Giving it an elegant yet goblinish look.

Jareth took it back from her and she held still as he carefully put it on her, trying not to mess her hair. He then offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Sarah placed her hand at the crook of his elbow and he rested his free hand on hers. She was feeling light-headed again, but in a good way.

"Come on, it will be starting soon," he said, leading her out of the throne room.

[Short chapter, I know, but it leads to the ball and I didn't want to have to cut that into two chapters if I could help it. It's going to be the best damn Goblin Ball ever! Please lend me your patients and read on!


	14. The Goblin Ball

Carious did his best to stay near the door as the room began to fill. He wanted to know the instant that Jareth and Sarah walked in. It also gave him time to think about the best way to keep Sarah from Jareth without either of them getting suspicious. He would have his work cut out for him that was for sure. He was so focused on the door and arriving guests that he didn't notice anybody was behind him until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Carious turned to see Marissa standing there, a sweet smile on her face. Her blond hair hung in curls to her waist and her body was a vision of beauty under the sky-blue dress she wore. She carried around a small goblin mask in her hand. He could see why his cousin… spent time with her. He returned her smile and brushed his lips to her knuckles politely. "My lady."

"Carious, have you seen Jareth anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact I haven't." he said, glancing back at the door.

She seemed a little taken aback, only to beam even brighter than before. "Well when you see him, please tell him I want to see him. Tell him he just might break my poor heart if I don't get to dance with him tonight."

Always the social butterfly, but that did give him an idea. "Actually he told me the same thing. Not in those words, but he said he wanted to see you tonight as well. He'll be arriving soon with Sarah-

"Who?"

For a moment he could have sworn her tone had been harsh. "A servant girl. Nothing to worry about; actually he's bringing her along for me. I was so busy setting up the party I didn't have time to invite anyone. So he's loaning me his servant. But as soon as he gets here I'm sure he'll be looking for you. The girl is a little shy though and might be afraid to leave his side, so if you could help me out by maybe pulling him away…"

She gave him a big grin, "Why of course Carious, and might I say you did a wonderful job in the set-up."

"Thank you."

It was then that his cousin decided to show up. He turned just in time to see Jareth and Sarah walk through the door and into the crowd of Fae. He turned back to Marissa, who smiled up at him knowingly. "Just leave it to me," she said, turning and disappearing into the crowd herself.

Carious wasn't sure what she planned to do, but if it got Jareth away from Sarah he hoped she'd be quick about it. Sure enough, he was soon able to make out Jareth and Sarah in the crowd and Marissa was talking with Jareth. She had cut them off, the clever girl. Carious thanked his lucky stars as Marissa led Jareth away from Sarah and onto the dance floor, and started through the crowd to her.

SARAH STOOD there as the strange Fae woman led Jareth away from her. She didn't like her, and not just because she had taken Jareth. Something about the woman seemed too phony, too fake. At least Jareth hadn't seemed all that thrilled to have to dance with her, or see her for that matter. He had said little to the chatter-bug of a woman and had hesitated when she had asked for a dance.

She didn't dwell on it though, turning in time to see Carious coming her way. He was wearing a mask similar to hers, except it was brown and horribly wrinkled to look more like a goblin. She knew who it was because of the big smile and bright green eyes staring out at her. He had worn his hair down so that it almost blended into the mask, giving it that extra touch. Carious, it's good to see you."

He took her hands in his. "Same to you." He looked to the dance floor nervously. "Sarah, would you care to dance?"

She looked over to Jareth, he looked like he would be busy for a while. The blonde was still talking fanatically and it kind of looked like she was leading him. "I'd love to."

Carious led her out like a gentleman and took one of her hands in his, placing his free one on her waist. The music was a melody of stings and winds, sounding graceful and bittersweet. It would have been somewhat romantic if it weren't for the fact she felt like she was dancing with her brother. He seemed nervous as hell and his eyes kept darting around the dance floor, probably looking for Jareth. Sarah spotted Jareth herself after a minute, surprised to find him glaring over the blonde's head at her and Carious. Then again, maybe it wasn't that surprising given his reaction to the last time she spent time with the Fae.

The song ended and everyone broke away from their partners long enough to clap for the band. Sarah figured it was time to get back to Jareth, but as soon as she looked over she was upset to find the blond had already latched back onto him. Carious offered her another dance.

"Thank you, but I think I'd like to sit out this one."

"Of course," he said, looking back to Jareth nervously. He led her to the side. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," she said half-heartedly.

She stood as Carious took off to get them something to drink and continued to watch Jareth. He was still dancing with the blonde, and every now and then she'd catch him glancing at her, but he was no longer glaring at least. She looked up just as a man pulled a giggling woman over to the side by Sarah. She was willing to bet by the Fae's uncontrolled giggling that she was drunk. The man was having trouble just holding her up. Sarah reached out to help on reflex when the Fae just about fell over, pulling her man with her. This caused another on slot of giggling from the woman as the man thanked Sarah.

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked.

"She's fine, just didn't know the punch was spiked. I hate to do this, but can you stand with her for just a second while I get the carriage pulled around?"

"Uh, sure." What else was she going to say to that?

"Thank you." He leaned down to the woman, and spoke slowly and loudly, "I'm going to get the carriage, I will be right back. This lady is going to stay with you and make sure you don't drink anything else."

The Fae giggled and kissed her guy on the nose. "Whatever."

The man hurried off, leaving Sarah to watch his date. Drunk or not, Sarah decided to try to talk to the woman to be polite. "I'm Sarah, by the way."

The woman was having a hard time focusing on anything in particular. "Wonderful. I'm Gale of Brunson. Wheredoyalive?" she slurred.

"I live here in the castle, actually."

"I live in Brunson. My name is Gale."

Sarah tried not to laugh. "Charmed." _Where the hell was this lady's date?_

"You live here do ye? Do youknowJareth?"

"Yes, I'm his… personal servant," she said, deciding personal servant was better than slave at this party. She was too busy trying to keep the woman up, that she didn't even notice that somebody else was listening to the conversation.

"Oh, I too have servants. They are a great help." She looked up at Sarah. "You are a great help."

"Thanks." _Maybe he simply left her here._

She felt a great sigh of relief when Carious came into sight, caring two glasses in each hand. He seemed confused at the sight of the Fae woman hanging off Sarah and giggling hysterically. "I see you made a new friend," he joked.

Sarah caste him a you're-not-funny glance before the woman just suddenly gave out on her, causing them both to fall to the floor as several people moved to avoid getting crashed into. Sarah felt Carious and someone else pull her up from the woman on the floor; who had passed out drunk. "Sarah, are you okay?" Carious asked.

"I'm fine, really." Sarah turned around to see who else had helped her up. Hopefully it was the woman's friend.

She was dismayed to see that it wasn't, but only partially. The other man that had helped her up was positively stunning. He wasn't handsome like Jareth, but was gorgeous in his own way, in a darker way. The Fae's hair was black as pitch, and his skin was a smooth tan in color. A black headdress started as a ruby at his forehead and fanned out into black spines that came down to frame his face. His deep-purple eyes almost seemed to glow against his skin as he stared down at her. "T-thank you."

He smiled down at her, the smirk laying on the edge of pleasant and evil.

"Gale!"

The three of them all turned as the Fae man ran up to them, ready to leave with his female. "She's passed out! I'm truly sorry about this. Could one of you gentlemen help me carry her out?"

Ever the gallant one, Carious volunteered, giving Sarah the drinks to hold as he helped out the other Fae. With him gone, Sarah looked out to the dance floor to see if maybe Jareth was finished dancing with the blonde yet. He wasn't.

She was starting to wonder why she had even come.

"Did you say that you were Jareth's personal servant?" The man who had helped her up asked.

She turned around to face him. "Er, yes."

He extended his hand to her. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Rogue."

IT TOOK a minute, but the girl finally took his hand. "I'm Sarah."

"A pleasure to meet you." He followed her gaze as her eyes darted once more to the dance floor where Jareth was dancing with his sister. The way this human looked at them… "They make a lovely couple don't they?"

Sarah spun around to face him. "What?"

He nodded to the dance floor. "Jareth and her, they've been seeing each other for a while now you know." The look on her face made it clear she didn't know at all.

"Excuse me," she said, ducking past him and heading out to the terrace. He looked back out to see Jareth had spotted him, and didn't look at all happy. Rogue gave the king a chestier cat grin, before turning to follow after the poor girl.

He found her sitting on a stone bench near the door, not looking at anything in particular as she stared ahead. He went over to her and slid onto the spot beside her. "I'm sorry if I upset you," he lied. "I thought you knew. Why would Jareth keep it from you?"

"I'm not upset, I just needed to catch my breath and get some fresh air." She turned to him now. "How do you know Jareth?"

"I've known him since childhood. We grew up together."

She dropped her eyes.

He leaned closer to her. "He was a jerk then too if you were wondering."

Sarah laughed a little at that and looked up at him. "I actually was."

Rogue took in the girl now that she wasn't sulking. She had a wonderful body, full and smooth, and her face was dazzling when she smiled. Even her dark hair added to her mortal beauty. Jareth could do worse for a servant. "So, being his servant, I guess you would know him better than me."

"I doubt it."

"Surely you know something I wouldn't."

"I don't think so," she said, his prodding obviously making her suspicious.

He had hoped to get some information from her, but he had a feeling that she wasn't about to tell him anything about Jareth. Or perhaps he just wasn't asking her right. "I can see why Jareth would invite you though, you are rather beautiful." He closed some of the distance between them and the girl looked up at him with wide eyes. "But for him to make you a servant… I can't imagine what he was thinking. He must have made you one, because you don't act like someone who was born that way."

"I wasn't."

"No, you're much more special than that," he whispered, her face inches from his.

A very distinctive clearing of the throat brought both his and Sarah's attention around to see Jareth standing there.

JARETH had never wanted to kill somebody before in his life, but looking at the smug expression on Rogue's face… "Sarah, join me for a dance." He meant it as more of an order than a request.

She rose and crossed over to him, seeming distraught about something. What had Rogue said to her? He took her hand and led her away from the loathsome Fae, and back out to the dance floor. He took one of her hands in his and placed his free one on her hip, pulling her close. Still she said nothing to him. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, for the brief minute when he saw all the disappointment of the world in those eyes he wanted to pull her even closer. To take her in his arms and sooth away all her hurt even tough he had no idea why she was hurting. Only for that brief minute though, then he was back to his normal self. Steeling himself against her and any emotions she stirred in him, which lately had been a few too many.

"Nothings wrong," she whispered.

She was so obviously lying, but he decided not to push, refocusing on the music as he led her across the dance floor.

MARISSA couldn't help but watch as Jareth danced with his servant. She couldn't have cared less, hell she couldn't care if Jareth wanted to take the girl to bed too. What did she care who Jareth bedded? She wasn't interested in him. And as a servant the girl was no threat to her chances of being queen. That was all that she need from Jareth. But what bothered her was that Carious had said Jareth had brought Sarah along for him. So then why would Jareth want to dance with her? What got to Marissa was the mere thought that Jareth might have purposely stopped dancing with her, nobly bred from birth, to dance with a mere servant.

CARIOUS hurried back to the party as quickly as he could, afraid that he might have been gone too long. He scanned the dance floor first, only to have his worst fear confirmed. There was Jareth dancing with Sarah, who looked miserable at the moment. What had he done to her while he was outside? He must be too late. Carious looked over and spotted Marissa standing off to the side, deep in thought as she stared at them too. Damn, he had counted on her to distract Jareth from Sarah. He watched as Marissa's thoughts were interrupted when Rogue stepped over to her. They were talking in hushed voices and would every once in a while glance out to Jareth and Sarah. Neither one looked pleased with the conversation. He saw Rogue point to Sarah and say something that made Marissa go instantly rigid as she glared out at them. Maybe Jareth was the least of Sarah's worries.

JARETH took hold of Sarah once more for the next dance. She was completely unresponsive to him and it was starting to drive him nuts. He wanted to know what had upset her so much. He'd have to find out anyway if he wanted his plan to work. Jareth brought his head next to hers so he could whisper into her ear. "There is something wrong. What did Rogue say to you?"

"What do you care?"

"Sarah, I'm hurt." He paused long enough to spin her. "Why wouldn't I care about you?"

"You didn't care enough to ever tell me you were seeing someone else. I don't care in the least of course, but you had the gall to tell me I wasn't allowed around other men when you were..." her voice cracked and she looked down at the floor. "I don't feel like dancing anymore."

"Hold on, whom else am I seeing?" he asked, knowing all too well what Rogue must have told her.

"Who is that blonde girl you were dancing with?" she looked up at him now.

"Her name is Marissa. I have not even seen her since I first kissed you. And we were never really a couple anyway," he justified, "Sarah, I swear I have done you no wrongs."

She was silent for a minute.

Jareth saw her doubt and took the opportunity. "I danced with her to be polite, but the whole time I wanted only to dance with you. Didn't you notice that as soon as I got away from her I came to find you? And I still want to dance with you by the way," he dipped her to emphasize his point.

She looked away from him, ashamed of herself. The second she did Jareth knew he had won. "Jareth… I don't know what to say except I'm sorry."

"Think nothing of it, I don't hold it against you." He kissed her cheek and she sighed softly, leaning into him a little more. Gods, she was all smooth curves and soft skin against him. He could smell the flowery shampoo of her hair and the sweet scent that was naturally hers. She looked so beautiful tonight, and it was doing things to him. She was an intoxication, one he never would be able to get enough of or take enough from. He wanted to do so much more to her than just dance that it was almost all he could think about.

He wanted to take her back to his room to hold her. Wanted to turn the lights off and take her into bed with him. He could practically hear her soft moans and see her face twisted with pleasure beneath him as he pumped into her, making her take in all of him again and again until it became too much for them. But it was more than just sex; he wanted to hold her against him when it was over and silently drift off to sleep. Too wake up and see her next to him and feel her warm his bed.

He had to stop now or it was going to all boil over on him. He looked down at the human girl in his arms. She looked back up at him and smiled, her eyes soft with romance. It was like she knew what he was thinking.

[Don't miss chapter 15 no matter what you do!


	15. The Truth Comes Out

"Sarah, if you keep looking at me like that I'm going to have to kiss you," Jareth warned playfully.

Her eyes widened slightly but she continued to smile up at him. Jareth's throat felt dry at the thought. Was she really going to let him? Jareth didn't wait for her to spell it out for him; dipping down to her he brushed his lips over hers, marveling at their softness. Last time he had kissed her it had been frenzied and demanding; this time he took it slow, savoring her taste, being careful not to push her too far. When she didn't seem to mind the public affection he sucked on her bottom lip, drawing a soft moan from her that didn't at all help the straining erection at his hips.

He wanted to get her out of here, to go somewhere more private. At the same time he wanted no such thing, for he didn't want the game to end so quickly. He was prepared to sleep with her and then crush her. But why did that have to be so soon?

"Jareth?" she whispered.

He looked down into those beautiful chocolate eyes of hers. They were full of longing for him. She was so open to him, so ready for him. "Sarah, come with me." He took her hand in his and led her away from the dance floor and towards the door. She didn't hesitate to follow.

MARISSA watched in a silent rage as Jareth took the girl out of the room. She had a very good idea of where they were going. Rogue had told her that it seemed the girl had feelings for Jareth that went beyond just servant and master. What worried her was that Jareth seemed to reciprocate these feelings. She had seen the kiss he had given the girl. He had never kissed her like that, he had the chance to earlier; had she not been there dancing with him before he ran off to find the mortal?

This also meant that Carious had lied about Sarah being there for him. She looked over and found him not paying attention to anything, refilling his punch glass. He hadn't even noticed that they were gone. Why on earth did he ask her to pull Jareth away from Sarah then? Did he just like the girl and needed Jareth out of the way? In all likelihood, that was it. But it really surprised her; she didn't think that Carious liked women. He'd certainly never approached her before anyway. She looked back at the closed doors that Jareth and Sarah had disappeared behind. _Maybe this girl could be a problem after all_.

SARAH FELT like she was walking in a dream. She new where Jareth was leading her and what he planned to do when they got there; and still she did not protest. She felt that she probably should have, but she wanted this too. She didn't try to deny it to herself, though she still couldn't believe it. Jareth led her wordlessly to the door of his room, passing his hand over it. He looked back at her as the locks clicked, his eyes full of a very basic hunger as they swept over her. The first thing she noticed in his room was the massive bed, looking even bigger than usual.

It all suddenly seemed too real, the bed too big, and Jareth way too close. She jumped a little when the locks clicked back into place behind them, an action not unnoticed by Jareth. He came up behind her slowly, bringing his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"Sarah?" his voice was soft, patient.

She refused to let herself freak out about this. She took a deep claming breath before turning around to face him. God, he was gorgeous, those high cheekbones and eyebrows that always and forever made him look serious and brooding. She knew that under those clothes he wore his body was smooth, pale and pure. She wanted to run her hands over his smooth back and shoulders, to press her lips against his chest and feel his body firm against hers. She was shocked at the boldness of her own thoughts. She was really going to do this? "Just go slow."

He stepped closer to her, until they were separated by mere inches. "I have no intention of hurrying this." He kissed her again and it had been like before in the ball room, all soft touches and smooth moves. She could feel the tension of his holding back in his body, making all his muscles tight, but he kept the kiss light. He had meant it when he said he didn't want to rush this. He was going to make love to her slowly and thoroughly.

Her head spun and her heart drummed in her chest till she thought she would faint, knowing full well that she wouldn't. She slid her hands up over the soft fabric of his shirt to his shoulders, feeling the tension in the muscles beneath her hands. He broke away from her long enough to move down to her neck. Sucking softly in a trail from top to base. The soft sucking sounds and feel of his hot tongue against her skin had heat spreading through her entire abdomen. And she couldn't help but gasp at the sensation of her body responding for him, opening itself to him.

"Sarah," his voice was deeper when he spoke, full of lust and passion, "I want to undress you."

She moaned in response since she seemed to have forgotten how to speak, allowing him to turn her around until her back was to him. She gripped the bedpost for balance as she felt the laces of her bodice loosen, his nimble fingers making quick work of the knots. She felt the dress loosen immensely when he was done and had to grip the top so it wouldn't simply fall off her. She made to turn around to face him, but he gripped her hips, not letting her. She fell still under his touch, unsure what he was going to do to her. She heard something light hit the stone floor and looked down to see his gloves laying there seconds before she felt the tips of his bare fingers trace down her spine, stopping on the sensitive skin of the lowest part of her back. "Jareth?" her voice came out so husky she barely recognized it.

He pressed himself against the expanse of her back, and she could feel him hard against her. One arm wrapped around her waist, both steadying and trapping her against him. She was effectively trapped now; her hands on the post were the only thing keeping her up since Jareth leaning against her threw off her balance. He flattened the palm of his free hand against the small of her back, his skin warm against the night air that came in through the window. Sarah didn't protest as she felt his hand start to slide down, dipping into the skirt of the dress and eventually coming to rest on her cheek. She jumped slightly as he squeezed, a very primitive sound of approval escaping from deep in his throat. He backed off a little so that she could stand without the help of the bed post before turning her around to face him again.

Sarah felt flush at the dark look in his eyes. That was a bedroom look if she'd ever seen one. His eyes locked on her holding up her dress. "Let go." He whispered.

Sarah took a deep breath, and slowly released the top of the dress, letting her arms come to rest at her sides as the dress slid down to the ground. She fought the impulse to cover herself from him, finally bringing herself to look into his face. His eyes were wide and darkened with lust as they took in everything they could, roving over her body mercilessly again and again. He let out his breath in a ragged hiss, "Beautiful. Gods you're… beautiful." His hand slowly raised and her breasts ached like she could already feel his touch.

She felt a cool breeze drift over her skin and shivered against it. Jareth's hand lowered back down to his side and his expression was no longer one of desire. He looked almost ashamed. It was like the breeze had changed the whole atmosphere in the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and squeezed her thighs together. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

He looked down at the floor like he didn't want her to see his eyes. "Sarah, I can't."

She felt at a loss. Was he serious? She reached out to touch his face, but he gripped onto her wrist, keeping her from touching him. "Why?" her voice sounded so meek.

JARETH closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to look at her. His chest felt heavy and raw, like his heart would explode if he continued with this. Gods, he was so weak, why couldn't he do this? Why couldn't he hurt her even once when she made his world a hell? The thought of hurting her for it seemed to do nothing but add to his pain. How in the hell was that fair?

He wanted to feel angry at her for it, but he couldn't do that either. The second he looked over at that sweet face and pair of pleading brown eyes, he knew he had to tell her everything. "Sarah, sit down please."

Slowly, her eyes growing larger by the second, she sank down onto his bed, pulling his comforter around her for modesty. Jareth took a deep breath and sat down on the edge, keeping about three feet of distance between them. He would tell her everything, why he brought her back, why he made her a servant, what he had planned to do to her after tonight… everything.

MARISSA threw her mask into the fireplace in her rage. Rogue watched in amusement as his mother hovered around her, trying to calm her down. His sister had been in a mood ever since Jareth had disappeared at the ball. He hadn't been so thrilled about having to listen to her bitch the whole way home, but her bad mood did well for his own.

"Marissa darling, if you would just tell me what's wrong-

"Don't bother mother," Rogue sighed as Marissa threw an expensive vase at the wall, causing it to shatter on impact. "She's just upset because she is now more undesirable than some common little human servant."

"What do you mean?" Darianne demanded.

Marissa rounded on her mother. "You heard him, a servant! Jareth ditched me for a servant tonight. ME!" she let out another roar of rage and reached for a glass unicorn statue.

Darianne grabbed her daughter's wrists before she could reach it and forced her to look at her again. "Listen to me Marissa, it doesn't matter." She gripped her daughter's chin and forced her to look her in the eyes. "What is a servant to you? You've told me before how harsh Jareth is with you, so let him turn that energy on a slave. All you have to worry about is that crown, and she is no competition for that. Let this girl have Jareth's bed and you will take his throne."

"She is no slave," Rogue smirked. Sipping at his whine as both his mother and sister turned to him.

"What?" they demanded in unison.

"She is no slave, that is, she is not a legitimate one anyway. I spoke with this girl briefly at the party and she divulged to me that she was not born a servant. Apparently Jareth made her one. And if he made her one…"

"He can make it so she isn't one." Marissa finished slowly.

"Bravo."

"Oh Gods," Darianne gasped. "If he releases her of her enslavement, he could wed her!"

All the color drained from Marissa's face and his mother paced the room nervously. "It's not possible." She sighed, "You're sure she wasn't really born a slave?"

"As sure as I am of the day I was born."

"Mother, we have to do something!" Marissa shrieked.

"Hush up Marissa, I'm thinking." Darianne continued to pace, the distance she went getting shorter each time. "We'll get rid of her," she said simply. She turned to Rogue. "I'll need you to arrange for someone to get rid of her. Hire an assassin to kill her, Rogue. I don't want her interfering with our plan." She turned back to Marissa. "When Jareth learns of her death, you will be there to comfort him."

Marissa nodded her head slowly, looking at her mother like she was a stranger.

"YOU HURT me badly when you rejected me; I guess I just thought an eye for an eye. But now… I just can't do it. I can't hurt you like that." Jareth looked up at Sarah. Her eyes were glued to her hands that fidgeted with the comforter. Tears streamed down her cheeks and dripped endlessly onto her lap. "In the beginning I pretended to have changed because I needed to get close to you. But now I want to change because I want to be close to you." He reached out to take her hand, but she withdrew it. "Gods, I would give anything to be able to hold you right now. Sarah, please say something, anything." he was beyond pride right now as he begged.

Finally, Sarah looked up at him. The very look in her eyes killed him. "You are never coming near me again." Her voice was firm, yet full of misery and it shook a little more with each word. "If you ever touch me I will kill you, I don't want to see you ever again." She wiped at her eyes, but the tears only intensified. She made sure the blanket was secure around her before standing up and going over to the door that connected their rooms.

"Where are you going?" Jareth asked, not getting up from the bed.

"Tomorrow I'm moving out. I can't stand to be in this castle another day." She gripped at the handle but couldn't seem to get it. Jareth passed his hand in front of him and the locks clicked shut on her. She spun around to face him, all the fury of hell shining in her eyes. "Unlock the door," She demanded.

"Sarah please, I'll get you a different room, one on the other side of the castle, but I can't let you leave. Where would you go?"

"Anywhere away from you." She turned back and yanked viciously at the door knob like her sheer anger could undo the lock. Jareth watched as she pulled at it again and again with no luck, the tears never ceasing. Finally she gave up and turned back to him. "Why are you doing this to me?!" she shrieked.

"Sarah please, I love you."

SHE FELT ALL the air leave her body at once, causing her to go perfectly still. How could he say that? How could he sit there and act like he had meant that. He had just told her that he had never really been in love with her. That had all been a game. The thought that he would do it again made her so sick she was in danger of being violent. "Liar!" she spat. She found herself standing before Jareth beside the bed before she even realized she had moved. What happened next was pure impulse.

She slapped him across the face, hard.

His head snapped to the side, but after that he didn't move. It was like she had actually stunned him. But not even his expression was one of surprise. He looked pained, but he didn't so much as reach up to touch his cheek (now growing red enough that she could make out her own fingers).

"Don't you EVER say that to me again! To me there is nothing worse than saying something like that and not meaning it."

"I did mean it." he turned slowly and looked up at her now, meeting her full in the eyes. "I do mean it."

It was like all the energy was suddenly sucked out of her. It was all she could do to stay standing; she was just so emotionally drained. "No you don't," she sighed.

He reached out for her hand, and this time she let him take it. "Sarah Williams, I vow on my honor that I've never meant anything so much in my life as I do this. I love you."

God, he looked so earnest, it just about broke her heart to the point that she couldn't help to look away. Jareth pulled on her hand and, feeling too tired to protest, allowed him to pull her down into his lap. She stayed passive as he held her to him and stroked her hair like a lover. "And I need you. You don't have to love me back Sarah, just allow me to love you." He pressed his lips to her temple.

Maybe she should have protested. Maybe she should have gotten up and left or even pulled away. Instead she tilted her head up and brushed her lips against his. If she had to she could feel hell tomorrow, but tonight she just needed to feel love. Jareth returned her kiss, his tongue slick and hot against hers. He kissed her with such experience that it made her dizzy as he moved her from his lap to the bed, causing the comforter to untangle from her and leave her open and exposed to him as he poised himself above her. She ran her hands through the soft material of his shirt as he unclasped the downy cloak from around his neck, dropping it onto the floor beside them. He then proceeded to un-tuck his shirt and start working the long line of buttons. In no time at all, the shirt joined the discarded cape.

Sarah let her eyes scan the smooth expanse of his chest. It was pale and hairless, a fine span of muscle just visible beneath the skin. She ran her fingers over it slowly, spanning out from his collar bone and running down his pecks. Her ring finger brushed against one of his nipples and he gasped softly, his arms starting to tremble from the effort of holding himself suspended above her so she could explore him as well. She let her hands rove down his flat stomach and dip into the very top of his pants.

He pulled his hips back from her and leaned to the side so he could support himself on one arm, leaving the other one free to explore her as well. Like she had, he started at her collar bone and worked his way down. His eyes were positively glued to her chest as he did so. Any other time she might have felt self-conscious, but now she simply felt beautiful. "Jareth, kiss me. I want you to kiss me, right where you're looking," her voice breathy with lust.

He leaned forward, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. She moaned loudly as he sucked on the soft skin and twirled her nipple with his tongue. He slid his arm around her back as he did so, pulling her up from the bed in an exotic arch. He slid his leg up between her knees, forcing her to open for him. Sarah felt herself grow wet again, the lust warming her whole body, as he used his hips to spread her legs wide. She gasped at the feel of his erection, hard and straining through the fabric of his pants as he rubbed himself against her core. She'd never felt so open to a man in her life, and he knew just where and how to work her. He pulled back, kissing his way down her stomach till he got to the most intimate of places. He nipped at the skin just above her pelvic bone, sending a chill up her back that seemed to increase her sense of touch and made it so she could feel him better.

She watched as Jareth pushed her thighs wide apart, opening her to him. He sighed softly and she cooed at the feel of his warm breath flowing over her. "Gods, your even beautiful here." He ran a single finger down her slit, brushing over her and making her fall back onto the bed with a moan of pleasure. She gripped onto the pillow above her head for reasons she didn't even know as he buried his tongue deep in her silk folds. He found her center quickly, licking and sucking at it in a rhythm that threatened to completely undo her. He drove her hard, feasting off her till she was all but screaming beneath him. The orgasm tackled her, shooting up her spine with an electrifying jolt of pleasure, bowing her back first this way then that. Jareth untangled himself from her, leaving her gasping on the bed as he removed the rest of his clothes.

Sarah let her eyes drink him in shamelessly. His lips glistened from her cum and his body was all smooth lines and male stance as he stood before her, his alabaster skin almost shining from the moonlight. His blonde hair looked silvery in the glow. She looked down to his member, and wet anew for him. He was long and gorgeous, the blunt shaft protruding straight from his body over heavy twin weights. He moved back to the bed like a predator, his body all smooth muscles and a very serious purpose. All she could do was watch as he went back to kneel between her legs. His eyes were dark and intense as he took hold of the backs of her knees, bringing them up to his hips till she was positioned just right for him.

She looked up at him now, meeting his eyes briefly before he thrusted forward, entering her in one powerful stroke, spreading her wide for him, filling her up. Sarah cried out at the erotic thrill of the invasion. Jareth held himself perfectly still for a minute, gathering himself. "Gods, you're so tight," he gasped. He pulled his hips back, his dick slowly retreating from her before plunging right back in, causing them both to moan. He set a steady rhythm for them, slow enough that she could feel his every move, but fast enough for her to get the utmost pleasure from it.

Jareth let go of the backs of her knees, keeping up the pace as he dropped down to her. He seized her mouth with his and they moaned together, swallowing each other's pleasure. He reached some sort of peak and increased the pace, letting his hips swing wildly against her. The pace was too fast to keep up the kiss, he broke away and let her moans fill the air, gritting his teeth together as sweat broke out over his skin, making his body shine in those few minutes before he orgasmed, spilling his hot seed into her. The feeling kicked off her own orgasm, hitting her with wave after wave of heat.

Finally, completely spent, they were left gasping for air beside each other in the afterglow of sex. Sarah hadn't felt this relaxed since… she couldn't even remember. The room was now silent, allowing them to just take in each other and nothing else. It was several minutes before Jareth moved off her, going to lie down against his pillows. He held an arm out to Sarah, beckoning her to him. She crawled up the bed to him, settling down next to him on her side. Her head came to rest perfectly on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her.

They did not say anything to each other. No 'I love you" or 'pleasant dreams' as they drifted off to sleep, their hot bodies cooling in the night air. There was only the sound of silence. There were no words that needed said between them.

[Whew, okay that was hot. 

But it doesn't stop there. I hate stories where the couple only gets together once. Plus there is so much more to the story! So read on my pretties, read on!


	16. Who's the Slave?

[Not to toot my own horn, but the plot gets **really** good from here on out. So follow along cause I guarantee by the end of this story somebody will be dead!

Sarah sighed softly to herself. She wasn't sure what she was so pleased about. She lifted her head up from the downy pillow and looked down at the reason beside her. Jareth was lying on his side, facing her. One arm was lazily draped around her, the other under his head. He was already awake, a small smile playing on his lips as he gazed up at her. She felt warm just from the sight of the love for her in his eyes. She laid down on her side so she could face him.

"Good morning," she sighed.

He brought his hand up and moved a few loose strands of hair from her face. "Sleep well?" he asked, running the side of his thumb along her cheek.

"Very."

He wrapped his arm back around her and pulled her up against him, holding her close. Sarah basked in his affection as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, telling her sweet nothings. She didn't want it to end, but her curiosity was too great and she had a question that was just to pressing. She looked up at him, very serious now. "Jareth, what happens now? Between us I mean."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to happen between us?"

She giggled, "Don't do that. Just answer my question please. Will things be different now?"

"I hope so, Sarah." He rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. Sarah couldn't have looked more pleased as she straddled his hips. She looked down to see Jareth couldn't have looked more pleased either. He gripped her knees and moved his hips against her, her cum making it easier for him to slide against her core. Sarah gasped at the jolt it sent up her spine, mewing softly as he continued to rock his hips against her. "I truly hope so."

They both where brought to a halt, however, when there was a soft knock on Jareth's door.

Jareth cursed roughly as she slid off of his hips. Sarah ran her hand over his shaft playfully and his eyes snapped to her. "We'll just have to finish this later," she grinned.

His eyes grew wide and dark. He leaned in and kissed her meaningfully, like the kiss was a promise for other things.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

Jareth broke away from the kiss with a growl, getting up from the bed. Sarah gave him an appreciative once-over before he stepped back to her. He gently pushed her back till she was lying on the bed and proceeded to cover her with the comforter from toe to neck. "What are you doing?" she giggled, feeling amused by his actions.

"I don't want to even chance anyone else seeing you naked but me." He gave her another kiss.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Alright then!" he yelled, turning back to the door. He crossed over to it and, hiding his own body behind it, undid the lock and cracked the door enough that he could see out. Sarah couldn't see who it was, but she was close enough to hear what was being said.

"Carious?" Jareth asked, bewildered. She rolled onto her side so she could hear better.

"My lord, Sarah is not in her room, I was wondering…" the poor Fae's voice sounded embarrassed.

"She is here and well, cousin." Jareth paused for a second. "What were you doing in her room?"

Sarah listened as the Fae flustered in Jareth's wake. She wasn't going to let Jareth intimidate the Fae into acting like the idiot she knew he wasn't. Wrapping the sheet around her, she got up and went to the door. Jareth just happened to glance back, as soon as he saw her coming he slammed the door shut on poor Carious. "Sarah, get back in bed," he ordered.

She felt like she should have been more surprised at his rude behavior, she wasn't. "Jareth, open the door so I can talk to him. You have a habit of scaring and bullying people. Doesn't exactly make people want to open up."

For a long while it didn't look like he was going to go for it. He stood perfectly still, one hand gripping the handle. Finally, he let out a long sigh and pulled the door open for her a crack. She was happy to see that Carious hadn't taken the slam in the face as a dismissal and stood there, a bit surprised to see Sarah instead of Jareth. he nodded his head to her in polite greeting. "Sarah."

"Hello Carious. Did you need me for something?"

'Er, no not that I can think of."

She knitted her eyebrows in confusion, "Then why did you come to my room this morning?"

He flushed, glancing over her shoulder at Jareth. She looked back to see Jareth looked just as confused as she felt. Carious finally cleared his throat. "My Lord, may I speak to you in private?"

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Sarah." He cast her a respectful smile. "I'm done keeping things from her."

After what had happened last night, she had no doubt he meant that. Her chest felt tight and warm and she just wanted to slam the door on Carious again and kiss Jareth till she was dizzy.

"I don't think you want me to say what I have to in front of her."

"Out with it, Carious!" Jareth snapped, annoyed now.

"I came to make sure you did not hurt her!" Carious screamed back, showing some temper of his own. It went as quickly as it came, however, and he was left looking embarrassed and surprised at himself. He cleared his throat and began a staring contest with the floor. His body was tense like he expected Jareth to lash out.

All Jareth did was sigh.

Sarah felt touched, and couldn't help the smile that split across her face. "Carious, I don't know what to say… But you didn't need to worry so much. Last night Jareth told me everything."

Carious looked up at her, doubt lining his eyes. "Everything?"

Sarah nodded. "Everything; how he brought me here to seek revenge for my beating his labyrinth, how he pretended to have changed, and how he intended to use that to hurt me." She looked back at Jareth. He looked ashamed just at her talking about it and refused to meet her eyes. "I don't think you have to worry anymore."

Carious looked from her, to Jareth, back to her, and once more to Jareth. He finally seemed to see something convincing and nodded. "Then I wish luck to you both." He turned and addressed Jareth, "I really hope what you told her is true. With all do respect, you'd be a fool to drive her away."

Sarah frowned. "You speak as if you won't be around to see."

Carious turned back to her and smiled. "I need to get back home, I just came here to help with the Goblin Ball." He paused for a second. "I would hug you good-bye, but given the circumstances…

Sarah looked down at the blanket wrapped around her and laughed. Jareth snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him, making his vote very clear to both her and Carious.

Carious even smiled. "In that case, I look forward to seeing you both again sometime. Perhaps next time you come to court."

Sarah looked back to Jareth since she had no idea. Jareth nodded his head and let go of the door, as much of a dismissal as any to Carious. He locked the door when it was shut and turned back to Sarah. The look on his face had nothing to do with court, or Carious, or anything other than her. She flushed with delight as she looked down at the proof that she was the only thing on his mind at the minute. "Where were we?" Jareth whispered.

Sarah's heart kicked into action like a jack-hammer and she stepped back from him. He stepped toward her, his eyes daring her to resist. She took another step away from him, and he advanced once more. _Run_.

She followed her instincts, taking off toward the connecting door. He was quick, catching the blanket before she was even fully turned around. She let it go, leaving him with the empty comforter as she sprinted to the door. Sarah could hear Jareth right behind her as she reached it, her heart thumping in her ears from her excitement. She turned the handle, only to find it was still locked from last night. Finding that there was no where for her to run, she turned back to Jareth. He stood before her, looming over her almost he was so close. He leaned in close to her, careful not to actually touch her. She staid perfectly still, holding her breath. He nipped her earlobe lightly, grinning when the action caused her to gasp.

"Where did you plan to go little one?" he whispered, slipping his tongue into her ear.

The feel was so strangely thrilling that she wet a little for him. "Jareth," she gasped.

He pressed against her now, pinning her between him and the door. His body was firm and warm against hers and she gave a very feminine sigh as she relaxed against him. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the door and tucking her in against him. "Gods, it's like you were made for me. Your body fits perfectly against mine," he whispered, his voice so deep it was hard to make out his words. He rested one of his hands on her hip, sliding it down to the front of her pelvis.

Sarah felt like her legs might give out any second. She was dizzy and her breath left her in soft pants. Jareth, on the other hand, was calm; his eyes were dark and searching, catching her every reaction to him as he slid his long, graceful fingers between her silky folds. "Jareth!" she gasped when he happened to rub against a particularly sensitive place.

His eyes closed and he let his head tilt back, like he couldn't hold it up any more. "Oh Sarah, I love it when you say my name like that." He brought his head forward again and looked down at her through lidded eyes as he pressed his hot erection against her hip. "Do it for me again," he said, pushing two fingers deep inside her.

He worked her with his fingers till she couldn't help but gasp his name again, bringing a triumphant smile to his face. She couldn't stand it anymore, her whole body felt hot and liquid. Jareth was just about all that was holding her up. The feeling he was bringing out in her was incredible, but she wanted to touch him too. She wanted him to be on fire for her as well. As he continued to work her towards an orgasm, she took hold of his length in her hand. Jareth stopped for just a moment, a hiss of pleasure kicking back his head as he half collapsed on her. He dropped his head down to her shoulder, re-finding his pace. Sarah moved her hand in time with his, stroking down every time his fingers drove into her.

Jareth was breathing hard now, sending hot bursts of air down her chest in a fast steady rhythm. Sweat started to form across his brow and she could feel it on her shoulder. His free hand wrapped around her fist that held him, tightening her grip as he thrusted freely against it. "Oh Gods! Sarah I…"

He pulled away from her, stopping the cock massage she was giving him. Any more and he wouldn't last. He gripped her hips, pushing her up against the door. He wanted to finish this in a different way. Her eyes were wide as his hands slid over the smooth curve of her ass. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck for support as he gripped under her cheeks and pulled up till she was suspended off the ground.

His tongue swirled lazily around her nipple, the blunt end of him resting against her; so close yet so far. "Tell me that you're mine Sarah," he murmured against her breast. When she didn't reply he gazed the nipple with his teeth, causing her to yelp in surprise more than pain. "Tell me," he demanded.

Dizzy with lust and far past reason, she knew only that she wanted to feel him in side her. He wasn't going to continue till she answered him. She'd say whatever he wanted so long as he gave her what she needed. "Yes," she gasped. "Yours, all yours."

He gave a growl of approval, thrusting deep into her. He was a monstrous presence in her, stretching her wide for him. He pulled out, almost to the tip before thrusting back in, pushing her against the door over and over again. It wasn't like last night. This time was more like he was making a claim to her rather than making love. The sex was wild, he was everywhere at once. All hands and lips and tongue as he pumped into her with ferocious need. And she loved it. She couldn't get enough as he took her fast and hard, driving them both to a lightheaded peak. The orgasm hit her hard, making her cry out like a woman possessed as she dug her nails into the skin of his shoulders. Jareth followed right after her, his back bowing as he roared his release.

He braced them against the door and slid slowly down to the floor. Sarah let him lay them both down on the floor, the marble cool against their skin. They laid there, wrapped up in each other for what seemed like hours. The room was almost completely lit up from the sun before Jareth made the first attempt to get up. Sarah gave a protesting whine as he attempted to move her off his chest so he could sit up. He smiled in response and pressed his lips to her temple. "No?"

"Why do we have to get up?" she sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position regardless.

He chuckled and followed her lead, bringing his forehead to rest against hers. He played with a strand of her hair absently, twirling the end of it around his fingers. "Because I have work to do. In fact, I am very late for my duties. It seems my troublesome servant didn't wake me up this morning."

She let out a snort of laughter. "I did get you up, thank you very much."

"Yes but you're also supposed to get me out of bed."

Sarah over to the bed, then at the floor around them; making them both crack up. Jareth pulled her to him and gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek. "Have you any idea how much you please me?"

She smiled in response, pushing herself to her feet. "Come on, Lord knows your royal butt can't miss a day of work." She held out her hand to him and he took it, climbing to his feet. "Go get dressed," she laughed when his hands started to roam once more. Jareth waved his hand in the direction of the door separating their rooms, the locks sliding free. He walked around her, pinching her ass playfully as he crossed over to his closet, sliding the mirror out of the way. She waited till he started rifling through his clothes before she walked over to the door, slipping into her room.

Sarah looked around at the surroundings of her room, and once more they seemed foreign. The bare walls and simple setup offering no comfort at all. The room seemed so cold after being away from it for so long. Sarah went over to the dresser and pulled out one of the familiar servant's dresses; going behind the curtain to change into it. At least spending the day with Jareth should be better now. She wasn't sure how much help she would be since she had a feeling Jareth was going to prove to be too big a distraction. She made sure the dress was all straightened out and stepped out from behind the curtain.

"AHHGGG!" she screamed, her hand flying to her throat. Her door burst open and Jareth ran in, only half dressed. "What's wrong?!"

Creeper sat cowering on the bed, his little arms up in surrender. "Creeper means no harm! Creeper was just waiting for Sarah to finish dressing and he scared her," Creeper whimpered, scared out of his own mind.

Sarah caught her breath and waved her hand in the air as if in apology. "It's alright Jareth. I just wasn't expecting to see him." Jareth nodded, taking a look around her room as if reassuring himself. He turned back to her. "Sarah, I have some things I have to do right now that you probably wouldn't find very interesting. Why don't you have creeper show you around the gardens or something and you can come to my office later. Maybe we can have dinner together." He suggested.

Was he actually giving her the afternoon off? Her shoulders rose and fell. "Sure."

He blew her a kiss and turned to Creeper. "Take care of her."

Creeper stood up on the bed, no longer afraid as he puffed out his little chest. "Of course, Master."

Sarah chuckled softly and blew a kiss back to Jareth. "Don't work too hard."

Jareth nodded and retreated from her room, shutting the door behind him.

Sarah turned back to Creeper, who was sliding down the edge of her bed. As soon as his feet hit the floor he was off and running out her front door. "Sarah follows Creeper! Sarah follows Creeper!"

[Okay, okay, you don't have to tell me this was a very boring chapter.

If you didn't think that at all then good for you, but I wonder if what I plan to put into future chapters might be too much for you in that case. I wish I wasn't restricted to such short chapters, but I work with what I can. To make up for it, I did a double posting, so read on to see what happens next!


	17. Deal With the Devil

[Ok, here we go! And just a forewarning, I borrowed something from the movie Tenth Kingdom and I want everyone to know right now I'm not trying to pass it off as my own. Disclaimer: It belongs to the movie and not me.

Creeper ran along the cobblestone pathway of the garden. Sarah was absolutely enchanted, she's seen gardens before but this was completely different. It was a vast forest of some of the most colorful and amazingly strange plants she had ever seen. She stopped to marvel at a large shrub with golden colored leaves. Creeper ran back to her "Sarah, look at the buds!"

She leaned in closer and peered at one of the golden balls perched at the end of a stick. It was about the size of a marble. The bulb suddenly split down the middle and the sides peeled back to reveal a blue eyeball staring back at her. She yelp with surprise and delight at it. "What is it?"

"An ogle bush!" Creeper laughed. "And that one over there," he said pointing to what looked like simply a gnarled, dead tree. "It's a venom tree. If someone were accidentally poisoned, they just chew on the bark from it and poof," he spread his arms wide over his head, "They're cured. Good as new."

"That's amazing."

"Creeper will show Sarah more!" He took off down the pathway.

Sarah hiked up the skirt of her dress and ran after him. "Creeper wait," she called out. She caught up to him easily and slowed to run along side him.

"Creeper will show Sarah the most beautiful-

Sarah just about tripped over the little goblin as he came to an abrupt halt. She looked down to him quizzically. "Creeper?" His utter stillness and silence was frightfully unnerving. His beady little yellow eyes were fixated on a mass of bushes to their left. "What is it?" she asked.

Slowly, not taking his eyes from the bush he backed up to stand beside her. "Creeper smells something." The world seemed to go absolutely still for a few seconds. There was no wind, no sound, just the two of them and the bush in question. The sound of a twig snapping was like a shotgun, making them both jump out of their skin. "Run!" Creeper shouted, turning tail to run. Sarah went with him, seeing something springing forth from the bushes out of the corner of her eye. She scooped creeper up in her arms and ran for all she was worth toward the door to the castle, not about to stop and ask questions.

She could hear the thing behind her running and grunting, trying to catch up. Something shiny and purple flew past her head. She didn't stop, just ducked down and kept running. Creeper climbed up her shoulder and crawled around to hang off the back of her neck, using both her neck and hair to hide himself as they raced to the castle. Another blast of purple whizzed past her, just missing her leg when the door came into view. They were going to make it!

She felt something hit her square in the back and instantly felt sleepy, like she hadn't slept in years. She collapsed to her knees on the ground as the thing behind let out a triumphant cackle. She fell completely to the ground, sprawling out. She saw a pair of large black boots with spikes sticking out of the sides come into her line of vision before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

IT FELT LIKE she'd been hit with a brick wall. Her head hurt and she felt sore all over. She tried to bring her hand up to her temple, only to find she couldn't. She could barely move her hands at all. They were tied behind her back, the coarse rope cutting into her wrists. She opened her eyes but saw nothing but darkness. She moved her head a little and was able to conclude that it was covered with some sort of cloth bag, preventing her from seeing anything at all.

Her heart kicked into gear and her breathing quickened as fear prickled up her back and screamed in her brain. Oh God, what was going to happen to her? She froze, not even breathing as she heard a heavy door swing open, filling the room with a loud screech from its rusty hinges. Voices filled the room, there were two of them, both male. She didn't know either of them. Strike that, one of them did sound a little familiar, but she couldn't see its owner.

"No one saw you?"

"No one, I did exactly as you told me," said a scratchy voice.

"Good, stand over in the corner where you won't be a problem." She heard the shuffling of the second one heading across the room from her.

The sound of the first one's heavy footsteps crossing over to her had her tensioning all over. She didn't have to see to know that the man was just inches in front of her. She heard a rustling of clothes like he was stooping down. She was struggling to breathe past her own fear as she waited. She screamed when a heavy hand descended on her shoulder. "Seems she's up." The voice said as a second hand scooped under the side of her neck and pulled her up to a kneeling position. She struggled against the unknown capture, getting no where fast, but not knowing what else to do.

"Be still," the voice demanded. She could feel his hand working at the back of her neck, untying the bag. He pulled it off her, throwing aside.

Sarah's blood ran cold as she looked at her capture for the first time. "Rogue?!"

The Fae smiled at her, making him look even scarier. "You needn't be scared Sarah. I have no intention of hurting you."

She looked around now. The room was dark, no windows; only fat candles giving off light in the stone room. It seemed to be your classic dungeon, chains hung off the walls in different areas, and a rack was set up not too far away. Sitting next to it was a table holding a variety of particularly nasty looking objects, all with a clear purpose. She couldn't help the tears that welled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks.

Rogue continued to smile even as he shushed her. "Sarah, it's alright. Forgive me for the depressing surrounding I've had to put you in, but it won't last I assure you. And I apologize for my assistant's rude way of bringing you here. But the troll dust wares off quickly."

Sarah looked over to the assailant, recognizing by his boots that he was the one who had chased her. She could only guess by what Rogue had said that this was what a troll looked like. The creature was oddly in the shape of a man, a rather deformed one. His nose was beyond bulbous, warts sprouting up everywhere on his face. Pointed ears sprang up from gnarled black hair that fell to his shoulders in clumps. His teeth were all crooked and yellow, some even missing as he sat there with his mouth open, staring at the two. She couldn't remember the last thing she saw that was so repulsive, and she'd spent a lot of time around goblins lately.

Rogue grabbed her chin and directed her attention back to him. His amethyst eyes glowed dangerously. "I would untie your hands, if you promise not to be a problem. Otherwise I'd have to have Grisly over there restrain you."

She looked over to the troll, who made a very gross attempt at a smile. No way did she want that thing touching her. She nodded her head in agreement, wishing very much that Jareth were here. Rogue stood and moved around behind her. He kneeled back down and wrapped one forearm around the front of her neck, using his free hand to untie the rope. A few jerks and she felt the rope go slack, bringing her hands around to her front and rubbing her red wrists gingerly. Rogue leaned forward, speaking directly into her ear. "Now, how about you and I have a little talk about- umph!"

He fell back as Sarah thrusted her elbow back into his stomach as hard as she could. She got up and took off towards the door, intent of escaping from this hell. She stopped just short when she heard a very familiar little voice scream her name. Her heart skipped a beat and she prayed against her suspicion, turning around to look. Grisly the troll hadn't moved from his spot on a crate in the corner. She could make out in the candlelight that he held a fuzzy little goblin in his hand.

Rogue got up from the floor, rubbing his stomach where she had nailed him. One of the long strands of his black hair had fallen in his face. "It's your choice now Sarah, you can run, and you might even get away. But if you open that door, I'll have Grisly squeeze that goblin till it's flatter than a piece of parchment!"

God, she could almost feel her heart break in two as she sighed in defeat. "No."

Rogue pushed his hair out of his face. "I thought so." He walked over to her, taking his time now. He already knew he had won. "You know Sarah, one could almost admire you for your loyalty. It's a shame it seems to get you into so much trouble." He took hold of her forearm, pulling her away from the door roughly. She didn't fight him. "I can see why Jareth took such an interest in you."

Sarah let him push her away, stumbling into the wall. The whole time she tried to keep her eyes on Creeper, who watched helplessly in Grisly's grasp. "You leave Sarah alone. Creeper is supposed to protect her!" he said nobly.

Both the troll and Rogue laughed cruelly at the goblin's statement. "And what a fine job you are doing," Rogue laughed. "Here I thought she was trying to keep you alive."

Creeper's head dipped down in shame and embarrassment.

"Leave him alone," Sarah yelled, turning their attention back to her. "What do you want anyway?"

Rogue turned back to her. "We're going to have a little chat, you and I." He took hold of her arm again and pulled her over to the rack. "Just sit on that for now."

She felt dizzy and nauseous, terrified out of her mind as she looked over at the table holding torture tools. Rogue took hold of her hips, startling her enough to make her yelp, and lifted her onto the rack. "I'll get right to business. I have a score to settle with Jareth, and you are going to help me."

"What do you mean?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the table.

Rogue leaned in, resting his hands on the rack on either side of her. "At the party Jareth seemed to have a real interest in you. Tell me, Sarah, what are his intentions with you?"

Sarah couldn't believe it, Rogue had kidnapped her, was threatening both her and Creeper, just to asked about her relationship with Jareth? "You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious; do you know I was told to have you killed if things between you and him were too intense?" The utter shock must have registered on her face because he smirked and continued. "That's right Sarah, there are those out there who would rather see you dead then even think of the throne going to a human."

_Throne? What was he talking about?_ She didn't even know how she would classify her relationship with Jareth. She wouldn't really call it dating, but were they boyfriend and girlfriend? And somebody was trying to kill her for that?!

Rogue pressed on. "I, however, don't feel that way at all. In fact, I would like nothing more than to hear that you and Jareth have grown very close."

She had a feeling that the best course of action was to not say anything, but since they had Creeper that didn't seem to be an option. She chose the next best thing and lied. "Jareth doesn't give a damn about me. I'm nothing but his servant, his slave."

Rogue's lip curled into a knowing smile. Like he could see right through her. "He does care for you then," he whispered.

Sarah stiffened all over. "I won't help you hurt him."

"Tell you what, Sarah. Lets make a deal, You do one, tiny favor for me and I'll give you the names of those who sought to kill you, so you can tell Jareth and he can have them brought to justice. You haven't been missing for that long; Jareth probably hasn't even noticed you're gone yet. I'll return you to the castle, where you will complete that favor. After that I'll never bother you again, and you can live happily ever after."

Sarah glared up at him. "And if I don't agree to at all?

Rogue cleared his throat.

"Sarah!" Creeper screamed from over in the corner. Her head whipped around to see the troll had proceeded to start squeezing the little goblin.

"No, stop. Stop please!" she begged turning back to Rogue. He held a hand up toward the troll. On command, Grisly stopped trying to crush the poor little guy. Creeper whimpered miserably.

"If I agree, will you let him go?" she pleaded.

"No, I think we will have to keep him here to make sure you keep your end of the bargain." Rogue said, his eyes narrowing in challenge to a protest. "Once you make good on our deal, I shall return him to you unharmed and just as alive as he is now. Then I will complete my end of the bargain."

"How can I trust you not to double-cross me?"

Rogue smiled at her cruelly. "Let me put it this way, what choice do you have?"

Sarah looked over at Creeper and lowered her head in defeat. "Your right," she sighed. She turned back to him. "What's the favor?"


	18. Jealousy Has Driven Him Mad

JARETH WAS just finishing up some paper work when there was a knock on his door. "Enter," he said, hoping to see Sarah. Imagine his surprise to see Marissa there instead. "What are you doing here?" Jareth blurted out. Had he summoned her? No. but he hadn't heard that she was coming either.

Her face was a perfect mask of solemn shock. "Why wouldn't I come to see you? Especially at a time like this."

Jareth looked around in confusion. _What the devil was she talking about? _He staid quiet as Marissa came into his office, walking around the desk to stand beside him. She leaned against his desk, so she could face him easier. She reached up to idly play with one of her log, blonde locks. "Good help is so hard to find these days, you must be upset."

"I must?"

She bent over, giving him a nice view of cleavage before embracing him in a hug, almost causing him to fall out of his chair it was so sudden. "Just promise me you'll tell me if you need any help at all." She cooed into his ear. "I could be a good help to you myself… Jareth," she whispered. Slipping a hand down to brush the front of his pants.

He jumped at her touch and grabbed her wrist in his hand, pulling it away from him. "What in the Underground are you going on about female?" he demanded.

She seemed confused herself all of a sudden. "Bu-but, your servant…

"I'm right here."

Both Jareth and Marissa turned to the open doorway. He couldn't have been more pleased to see Sarah standing there. She stared at Marissa suspiciously, her eyes flicking back to Jareth for an explanation as to their closeness in stature. He couldn't help but smile in spite of himself, pushing his chair away from Marissa so he could stand up. "There you are."

He crossed the room, gathering her in his arms in a close hug. After a few minutes, she returned it. "What is she doing here?" she hissed at him. He kissed her lips, ignoring her question for now. Sarah continued to frown as he turned back to Marissa. "Marissa, this is Sarah. Sarah, Marissa. You two met at the dance."

"Briefly," Sarah snipped. She remembered the blonde woman stealing Jareth away from her at the ball, and she definitely couldn't forget that Jareth had once had a relationship with this woman.

Marissa looked pale and nervous, like she had just seen a ghost. "S-Sarah. I remember."

"Marissa was just leaving," Jareth said, hoping she would get the hint.

She indeed seemed to as she stumbled around the desk and past them towards the door. Jareth could hardly believe it, he'd never seen her act like this. "Right, I was… good day." She gave an odd curtsey before slipping out the door. She seemed upset about something.

Jareth decided to think nothing of it and turned back to Sarah, who was still frowning at him. "Now don't look at me like that. I didn't know she was coming here, and I did nothing but send her away."

Sarah's face visually softened. "I guess." She stared at the doorway, not actually seeing it. She looked so distracted.

"What's wrong?"

She came back to the here and now, turning to him. "Oh, it's… nothing."

"Are you sick? Do you wish to call off dinner?"

"No," she said meekly. "I'll be fine." She smiled up at him, a very poor attempt.

Jareth wanted to press the matter, but knew she wouldn't tell him anything if she didn't want to. Hopefully, she would open up to him when she was ready. "Well, I think I have something that will cheer you up." Jareth turned back to his desk and selected a roll of parchment, handing it out to her.

Sarah took it unsurely and unrolled it. She scanned the document for a few minutes, and then looked up at him in confusion. "This is just a list of names."

"Those are the names of all those in my employment. At the bottom of the list is yours."

She unrolled it further and looked at it closely. "It's crossed off." She looked up at Jareth, eyes wide.

He couldn't help but smile. "I no longer have need of your services. You are now a free woman."

At first she was no more than stone, unmoving and utterly speechless. She looked back down to the parchment as if to confirm what he had just said. When she looked up at him again there were tears in her eyes. "Jareth, I don't know what to say. Thank you." She dropped the scroll and threw herself against him, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank you so much," she sniffled.

He held her close to him, kissing the top of her head. "Don't cry Sarah."

She wiped away at her tears. "I don't know what else to do."

"What you should do is go up to your room and change out of those horrid servant's clothes and into something suitable for diner.

She focused on her breathing, making herself take slow and deep breaths. When she was calmer, she looked up at him. "I don't have anything but servant's clothes," she sighed.

Jareth smiled down at her.

Her eyes got even wider, causing him to laugh. "Just go get changed and meet me in the dining hall; Creeper can show you where it is."

Tears came to her eyes again and she nodded, turning and running from the room without another word.

SARAH bolted from the room and ran to her own, taking the stairs two at a time. She wanted to get away before she completely lost it. How could she go through with her end of the deal? She didn't have a choice. Rogue wasn't making her do anything that would physically hurt Jareth, but emotionally…

_You will stand him up. You will not be going to diner with him tonight._ That was the tiny favor that Rogue had asked of her in exchange for Creeper's life and her own safety. All she had to do was miss this one diner. Jareth would be hurt, but she could just tell him what had happened afterward. He'd understand. But he wasn't the only one who would be devastated by this; she was already suffering at the thought of doing that to him intentionally. She reached her door and threw it open, wanting only to climb into bed and wait until it was over.

At first she thought she had gone to the wrong room, but there was no mistake. She looked around in awe at the newly decorated room. It was done up sort of like Jareth's only in a mix of greens and purples. The stone floor had been covered with a deep, dark green rug to match the new changing screen. Her bed was still there, but it was now fitted with all different shades of purple sheets. The little dresser had been replaced with a large wooden wardrobe, no doubt holding new clothes as well. The white walls had been covered with sheets of violet silk, and even the bars had been taken out of her window.

The sight made her feel sick to her stomach. God, she felt terrible about what she was about to do to him. Why did he have to be this nice to her? Why now? The fact that he had done this for her just made it harder, but she couldn't go to diner. It would mean never seeing Creeper again. She crossed over to the new bed and sat down on the side, only to find the mattress had been replaced as she sunk into it. She leaned forward and hid her face behind her hands, just about ready to weep at the unfairness.

"I see he's freed you of your slavery."

She looked up slowly to see Rogue step out from behind the changing curtain. At once her sadness was replaced by anger and loathing. "Where is Creeper?" she demanded.

"You get him only once your part is over." He said calmly, stepping around and going over to the wardrobe.

"Why are you making me do this anyway? Jareth will get over my standing him up. Do you just get off on making others miserable?"

Rogue's lip curled into a half smile. He ignored her question and opened up the double doors, looking in at her new clothes. Sarah could see from where she sat that it was full of elegant dresses. "Well, it seems he's bumped you right up to the status of a lady," Rogue said, looking at the styles of the dresses. He turned back to Sarah, his eyes even darker than his smile. "You must have been really good to him the other night."

She had to wrap her arms around herself to keep from loosing her head and going over to slap him. He was more insufferable than Jareth had ever been. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

Rogue shut the doors and turned back to her. "We wait."

JARETH SAT at the table, drumming his fingers across the top impatiently. He had expected Sarah to join him almost a half hour ago. The table had been set for two, the food getting cold as it sat, untouched. The candles flickered restlessly like they reflected on his mood. _Where in the Underground is she?_ Had she decided to try on every new outfit he had bought for her? Jareth looked back at the door, hoping it would burst open and she would rush in with apologies. It didn't though, and she didn't.

_I've had enough_, he thought as he rose from his seat. If she wouldn't come to him, he would go get her. Maybe then he could find out what was so important that she couldn't even tell him she'd be late.

ROGUE PACED the room, annoying Sarah to pieces as she sat and watched him. She was about to yell at him to stop it when she heard footsteps, coming down the hall. She knew instantly who they belonged to and rushed to the door; locking it to buy some time. "Okay, I stood him up. Now give me Creeper and get out of here before he sees you," she hissed.

Rogue chuckled and crossed over to her slowly.

What was he doing? Jareth would be in her room in minutes. Already she could hear him just outside the door. The handle turned, stopping when he realized it was locked. Sarah ran to Rogue, gripping the lapels of his shirt in a panic. "Give me Creeper now!"

Rogue grabbed her arms and twisted them around so they both fell on the bed, he tore her top in the process. The door unlocked and burst open, Jareth started in… only to stop dead in his tracks. In a split second he had gone from angry to struck dumb. All he could do was stand there and stare.

It was like the whole room froze; both her and Rogue staring back at him. She could only imagine what it looked like to him. She was laying on the bed on her back, Rogue on top of her. Her skirt had been pulled up in the fall, coming up to her knees and her shirt was ripped from Rogue grabbing her, leaving one of her breasts exposed to the world. She brought her hand up to cover herself right away. "Jareth."

The sound of his name seemed to help him remember how to breathe, his breath coming out in short gasps as he looked from her to Rogue, and back to her.

Sarah could only watch, not knowing what to say as Jareth stared at them in disbelief. "S-Sarah?" His legs buckled like they could no longer hold his weight, bringing him to kneel on the ground. She pushed at Rogue, until she had enough room to climb out from under him. She could care less about him at the moment, Jareth being the only thing on her mind. "It's not what you think," she insisted, her voice high and panicky as she rushed over to him. "Jareth, are you okay?"

HIS HEART pounded in his head till it hurt. All he could hear was his blood rushing. All he couldn't get the picture of Sarah and Rogue out of his mind. HIS Sarah! Rouge had touched what was his. The thought that she had let him, had chosen Rogue over him… the thought flashed through his brain again and again, but it was like he couldn't understand it. He felt so dizzy and his chest hurt.

This couldn't be happening, not again. After he had opened up to her last night… he just couldn't believe she would do this to him. She had laid with him, had let him love her. she had even told him that she was his. He had planned to leave her heartbroken, but now it was like she had turned it on him. it was just like before, when she had rejected him after defeating the labyrinth. It hurt even worse this time because he had allowed himself to believe that one day she might actually love him enough to say so in return.

Then the anger came, and with it the Unseelie. It consumed him, taking him over and he was helpless against it. There was no way to stop it as his world went black. It was like he could feel himself slipping away. Soon he couldn't hear Sarah, or see the floor in front of him. He just curled in on himself, not wanting any more of the world.

"JARETH? JARETH what's wrong with you?" her voice got shriller by the moment. She took hold of his face, making him look up at her, his eyes were closed and he was completely unresponsive. He was still breathing and supporting himself, but that was it. She ran a hand over his cheek. "Jareth?" she whispered, close to tears.

Finally, his eyes opened; and she screamed. His once mismatched eyes were now black, soulless. She had never seen anything like it. It scared the crap out of her. "Jareth?"

Those black eyes looked her over, coming to stop on her exposed breast. Sarah covered herself up on impulse. "Slut," it hissed.

She looked up in disbelief, had Jareth really just said that to her? No, whatever this thing was it wasn't Jareth. This was something cruel, evil. Rogue grabbed her from behind and hauled her away from it, she didn't fight him. She was too stunned and freaked out to do anything but stare at the thing that kneeled on the floor, watching both of them. It had Jareth's body, sounded just like him, but there was no way it was him. "What's wrong with him?"

Rogue conjured up a crystal, the mists in it swirling until she could see a face appear. "Underground Seelie Court" the head greeted.

"I would like to report a shifter. I'll need a pick up on the Goblin King."

"Can do."

With a turn of his hand the crystal disappeared.

Sarah stared up at him, utterly perplexed. "What was that? What did you do?"

Rogue didn't seem worried at all. He kept one eye on Jareth at all times as he regarded Sarah's question. "I've simply let the court know that we have an Unseeli in our midst."

"A what?"

"Unseelie, or unholy, is what we call a Fae who has turned from Seelie. You've upheld your part well Sarah. He's been driven mad with jealously."

She turned to him now, outraged. "You planned this?!"

He didn't answer, didn't have to, the smile on his face said it all.

"You…" the anger rose up in her and she couldn't hold back any more, She leaped up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "You monster! Will that Seelie Court or whatever it is be able to change him back?"

The thing in Jareth's body smiled at the violence and attempted to pull itself to its feet, only to collapse back to the floor. It seemed to be exhausted. It went back to kneeling on the floor. Sarah suspected it was saving up its energy. Her attention was turned to Rogue as he laughed cruelly. "Change back? There has never been an Unseelie in history who has ever changed back. No, he is dangerous now and the court will be sending officials to come and get him before he can regain his energy or discover his magic."

She could feel her heart sinking by the second, but forced herself to ask anyway, "And then what?"

"He will be brought before the court, and they will eliminate the problem." He looked at her now, his face was pitiless. "They will have no choice but to strip him of his title and execute him."

[Oh no!!! Not another cliff hanger. Rogue went against his mother and sister, what will they say? Is what Rogue said about no way to bring Jareth back true? Will Jareth be executed as an Unseelie disgrace? And why is Rogue doing this, what does he gain? What is poor Sarah to do?


	19. Getting There

Sarah leaned out the window and looked down at the black coach that rode off, knowing that Jareth was inside it. It had been so surreal to see. Two Fae men had burst into her room and had fitted Jareth with a silver collar that would prevent him from using dark magic. They had then loaded him onto a stretcher since he was still pretty weak from the shift and carried him out. She had tried to follow but Rogue had held her back. She had tried to shove him off, but the Faes had told her she would have to get to court some other way. They were treating him like a dangerous criminal and he hadn't even done anything. It was so unfair.

She felt confused, heartbroken, and angry at everybody. This morning she had been so happy. She and Jareth were starting over, but now he was on his way to be killed for something she had done. If she hadn't agreed to Rogue's favor he would have never seen them and would have never turned Unseelie. If she would have known that that was Rogue's goal all along she would have never agreed, but then there was Creeper. Speaking of which…

She turned around and shot Rogue the nastiest glare she could. He simply smiled back. "Give me Creeper right now!"

"Of course," he said pleasantly. He conjured up a crystal and tossed it at her.

In mid toss, the crystal transformed into the little goblin and she caught him easily. She hugged him too her, the poor guy was shivering with fear. "Sarah Sarah!" he squealed, hugging her back. He pulled away long enough to see why she was using one hand to clasp her shirt. "What happened? Why is Sarah's shirt torn?"

"I always keep my word, Sarah." Rogue said, stepping closer to her and the goblin she held. "Those who wanted you killed are Darianne and Marissa, my mother and half-sister."

"Sarah, we need to tell the Master about him," Creeper whimpered. "Master will punish him for hurting us."

She felt herself start to tear up again and placed a hand on Creeper's head to silence him. "You would sell out your own family?"

Rogue didn't seem to think anything of it. To be honest, she wasn't that surprised.

"When will they put Jareth on trial?"

"Tomorrow morning. He should be dead by noon." He stated coldly, ignoring the tears that ran down Sarah's face.

Creeper looked up at her in confusion. "Sarah, where is Master? Why is Sarah crying?"

"Hush Creeper." She looked back up at Rogue. "Why are you doing this? Just tell me why." It was a plead spoken like a demand.

He couldn't help but smile at how bold she was even now. "It's very simple Sarah. I'm next in line for the throne."

If she wasn't confused before… "What do you mean?"

"Jareth is the only child of the current king and queen. With no child of his own, if anything were to happen to him, the throne goes to the next of family in line, which is me."

"You mean you're related to Jareth?!"

"His uncle had a thing with my mother at the same time that he was married to the Countess de' Latrine. Soon both women were pregnant, but I was born a week before Carious. Legitimate or not, I was his first son, so I was next in line after Jareth, and then Carious. The man practically raised me, not caring much for Carious since he was only his second son." Rogues eyes grew dark for a second. "But he was killed shortly after that. My mother had affairs after he was killed and had that wench of a girl that is my half-sister."

"So why not just kill Jareth yourself instead of going through all this trouble?"

Rogue laughed so hard he ad to place a hand on her wardrobe to steady himself. She didn't see what was so funny. "So I can be prosecuted for murder myself and have the throne pass on to that moron Carious?! Don't make me laugh, girl. Do you really think I'd be so foolish?" He got a hold of himself and straightened up.

She'd had enough of this. She marched past him to the door, just reaching it when the locks clicked shut.

"Where do you think you're going?"

She rounded on him now. "Unlock that door."

"Not until you answer me," he said, advancing on her again. She clutched Creeper to her, shielding him with her body like a mother would a child.

"I'm going to court."

"There is nothing you can do for him now. He's Unseelie, a lost cause." He came close enough to loom over her menacingly. "Things don't have to be so desperate for you though. I can tell you're a smart, reasonable girl. Take my advice and start thinking about what you're going to do once Jareth is gone. Where you will go, what you will do to get by." He reached out and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look up at him. "Don't think I'll forget how much you helped me, Sarah. I'll make you this offer once, and you'd be wise to accept. I'll let you continue to live here. I'll even let you keep the status he has given you as a lady. In exchange, all you have to do is swear your allegiance to me, and serve me in the ways that you would Jareth."

She wanted nothing more than to smack him. Instead she simply suggested that he go and do something that was physically impossible. "You're not king yet Rogue, and when I tell Jareth's parents what you did you never will be!"

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then it's a good thing you won't be anywhere near the trial."

Her instincts told her at once to run, but Rogue was too quick, grabbing her arms and trying to maneuver her away from the door. She struggled against him, dropping Creeper in the process and tearing her shirt open even more. She was able to get a hand up and knock him across the jaw, but that was all before he knocked her back, sending her crashing to the floor. He stepped past her and opened the door. He turned back to her just as she was starting to sit up; the slap had hit her on the side of the head. Although it felt like her brain was pounding against her skull, it didn't hurt as much as it could have.

"I think you are too overcome with grief to go any where, Sarah. In the mean time you an stay here and rest up." He looked at her exposed breasts, smirking at the sight as she pulled the material back up to cover herself. "Once I'm declared as the next king it will be my job to come back here to rule until I become King of the Underground. When that happens, you won't have a choice but to serve me. I think you'll find that I can be good for you, when you are good to me." He slammed the door closed on her and the lock clicked shut.

No, she couldn't let that be it. She forced herself to her feet and went for the door, twisting the knob this way then that. She tried fiddling with the lock on her side of the door, but no such luck. She had to get out of here, and soon. Jareth's life depended on her now, and not only his. She couldn't let Rogue be declared king, what would that mean for the Underground? She had to get out, just had to. There was no choice. She threw herself into the door. It worked in movies, but all it got her here was a very soar shoulder.

"Is Mistress okay?"

She turned around to see Creeper crawl out from underneath the bed. He must have run under there when she had dropped him.

"I'm okay, but I have to get out of here." She looked down at him. "Creeper, can you go out and try to unlock the door?"

The little goblin jumped up and ran at once to his little hole in the wall. "Creeper will do it!" he said, stopping in the hole long enough to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure he ran out into the hall and out of her sight.

Sarah heard the sound of horses and looked up. It was coming from outside her window. She got up and rushed to it, leaning out so she could see. What she saw was Rogue leaving for court in Jareth's rose coach, pulled by nine white horses. Great, now even if she did get out, how was she supposed to get to court? She didn't have a carriage, she couldn't teleport, and she didn't even know the way. She needed more help then just Creeper.

Speaking of which, he ran back into the room and up to Sarah. "It was too high. Creeper tried jumping, but couldn't reach it."

"Okay, okay let me think." She looked around the room like something in there could help her. Damn it, if Rogue hadn't taken all the horses…

It suddenly came to her, everything just started clicking and before she knew it, she had an idea. "Creeper, can you go find Surly?"

"Will do!" he turned and ran out of the room. She went over to her wardrobe and threw open the doors. She was going to court, and she was going to look like a lady so they would listen to her. She threw off the torn servant's dress and selected a dress, taking it with her behind the new curtain to change. The dress was a beautiful midnight blue with a full, billowy skirt. The corset went from her hips to just under her bust, clinging close to her skin. The top came up in two triangles to cover her breasts, supported by string-thin straps that formed an X on her back. She would just have to remember not to bend over since it left little to the imagination.

She went back to her wardrobe and took out a pair of black slip-on flats and selected a silver hairpin that was shaped like a butterfly. She pulled her long hair up into a quick but elegant bun and situated the pin on the side. She thought the overall effect looked very good as she studied it in the mirror.

Creeper ran in through the crack. "Creeper found him!"

She smiled down at the little goblin. "Good job Creeper. Where is he?"

"Waiting outside the door."

Sarah rushed over to the door and knelt down beside it, bringing her face close to the hole in the wall. "Surly? Are you out there?"

The Nisse's feet came into view, but he didn't bend down. "What did you want?" he demanded. "I'll have you know I'm very busy right now."

"Surly, I need you to unlock the door. I can't do it from this side."

The Nisse was silent for a minute; thinking it over. "Did Jareth lock you in here?"

"Jareth is on his way to court to be executed for being Unseelie, and if you don't let me out right now that just might happen."

"What the devil are you talking about?!"

"Surly, just open the door," she pleaded.

The little man grumbled the whole time as he went to the door. Sarah straightened up and waited, not even wanting to breathe until she heard the lock click. As soon as she did, she flung open the door and rushed out past Surly. The little man turned and rushed after her as she headed down the hall, her whole body filled with determination. She could hear Creeper running after them further back, but she pressed on.

"What do you think you are wearing?!" Surly said behind her.

She didn't have time to stop and explain, so she summed up the whole story as quickly as she could and kept walking.

"What were you talking about when you said Jareth is Unseelie?" Surly asked when she finished, "I'll have you know that he comes from a long and proud line of Seelie Fae's. There hasn't been an Unseelie in his family since his uncle, and that has been the only one for centuries."

She stopped at that, couldn't help it. Sarah turned around to face Surly. "What did you just say?"

"Jareth comes from a long and proud line of-

"No, after that. You said his uncle was Unseelie." _Hadn't Rogue said that his father was Jareth's uncle?_

"It's said he turned Unseelie, but he was never really… Seelie material. Not a very honorable man. After he turned he was executed, leaving behind a wife and two sons."

"Rogue and Carious," she sighed.

Surly's eyes narrowed up at her. "Um, yes."

She turned and pressed on, heading toward the stables. "How can two brothers be so very different?"

The three reached the stables in no time. All the stalls were empty, but there was no way the one she wanted wasn't here. Surly was gasping as he finally caught up with her. Creeper didn't seem bothered at all by all the running. She turned to Surly, "I have to go to the Seelie court. I can't sit back and let them just… take Jareth away from me." She pushed down the lump that was trying to work its way into her throat. "I need you to show me the way there. And on the way, you need to tell me how to act like a lady so that I have a chance in there."

"You look the part, I'll give you that. But do you have any idea how much trouble you can get into for impersonating a noble?"

"Do you really think I care?!" she snapped at him.

For a minute she felt sure he was going to just leave. She expected him to be angry and yell back, to tell her that she could forget any help from him. Instead he frowned up at her, but she could have sworn there was respect in his eyes. "Alright then, how did you plan to go about it?"

Sarah looked around at the stalls. "Do you know which one of these is Thax's?"


	20. Blind Faith

[The plot thickens!

Who will die? Who will live? Who will rule?

And where the hell is my pizza; I ordered the sucker almost an hour ago!

Plus, be sure to read my side-story "Carious".

Surly looked up at her in shock, like he had never heard anything so absurd. "You can't seriously be thinking of using Thax to go to the Seelie Court."

"Why not?"

"He is an alastyn. He'd drown you sooner than help you."

She frowned down at the nisse. "Well he's already tried that once, so the only thing left is to help me."

"He won't help you. He won't listen to anyone but Jareth."

"How does Jareth get him to listen?" she asked, going over to the wall and taking down a black and gold bridal.

"He serves Jareth in return for the rights to the moat, and permission to kill all those within it. That is the only reason he will listen to Jareth. It's Jareth's moat and he could ordered the alastyn's removal if he so chose."

"Then I'll tell him Jareth's dead. Which one is his stall?"

Surly glared up at her but pointed to the one at the very end, separated from the others. Sarah started toward it, then paused and turned to Creeper. "Creeper, stay back until I tell you otherwise, okay?"

Creeper nodded his head furiously. The goblin stared at the stall with wide eyes, like he was terrified of it. "Creeper will stay back."

She turned back and walked slowly over to the stall, not seeing anything above the gate. Surly followed close behind. She came up to the gate but saw absolutely nothing in the stall. At first confused, she leaned over to peer in. Surly got up on his tip-toes so he could see over the gate as well. The floor was… missing; in its place was a pool of water.

"The stables are built over the moat," Surly explained, "This is so Thax can come and go from the moat to the stables."

"How does he turn back and forth from a man to a horse?" she asked, looking back down at him.

Surly snorted and rolled his eyes like it was common knowledge. "In the water he can be a horse or a man, whichever he chooses. On land, he can only be a horse. This is elementary knowledge." _You didn't go to my school. _Sarah let out a long sigh and gathered her courage. As long as she didn't go near him when he was in the water she should be fine. Surly continued, "Just remember, if he does let you ride him… don't let him take you into the water or he will kill you."

_What a wonderful thought. _"Fine, how do I get him up here?"

"Call him by name of course."

She leaned over the stall and yelled at the water, feeling like a fool. "Thax!"

She waited a few minutes, peering intently at the still water, but nothing happened. Maybe she should try gain? She was just about to yell for him again when she saw a shadow form under the water.

The shadow grew bigger and soon a mass of brown curly hair broke the surface, followed by a male's handsome face and broad shoulders. Sarah stared down at the teal eyes that looked up at her. The small smile on his face made her want to shudder. The last time she had seen that smile had been when he'd almost killed her. It was unnerving as hell.

"You," he smiled, his voice full of awe. "The girl who got away."

Speaking of unnerving…

"Um, yeah. I need your help. I need a ride to the Seelie Court."

He smiled widely. "I'll be glad to help you. Just let me out so I can change and you can climb right on my back."

_Oh hell no_, she wasn't falling for that. "I don't think so."

His smile vanished like she had slapped him in the gills and he glared up at her, his teal eyes shining with his anger. It really did make him look scary. "Then don't waste my time," he spat, starting to retreat back under the water.

"Is that any way to talk to your new master- mistress?" she demanded.

He came back up, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "My new what?"

_Think fast_. "Jareth is dead, and I am the new Goblin Queen. This is my castle now, and that is my moat you live in. I'm willing to let you keep living there, just as Jareth did. But in return you will serve me as you did Jareth." _Wasn't this what Rogue had told her?_ Yes, but she was hoping that, unlike with her, it would work on Thax.

He looked up at her, still not convinced.

She turned to Surly. "Isn't that right?"

Surly looked up at her in mid-confusion. "Um, er… yes."

She turned around and whistled, signaling under the gate where Thax couldn't see for Creeper to run over to her. The little goblin did so and she scooped him up, holding him where Thax could see. "See, I control the goblins."

Thax seemed to think it over, taking everything into consideration. She wished he would hurry up, time was of the essence. She could see the sun already starting to set outside the stable door. "I still get to kill all who enter the moat?"

Hook. Line. And sinker. "Of course, and you'll give me a legitimate ride to court?"

He wasn't smiling, which she took as a good sign, as he nodded his head in agreement.

Sarah handed Creeper off to Surly, and unlatched the gate. Dangling the bridal over her arm, she pulled the door open. Thax swam over to the straw-covered floor moved his upper body on top of it. Sarah watched in silent awe as short black hair started to sprout all over his skin. His arms shrank to half their size and grew out to be twice as long. His hands turned black and hardened into hooves and the hair on his head turned black and receded into a mo-hawk, and then grew out into a mane between his pointed black ears. His face lengthened and rounded in shape until he looked just like a horse. You would never know the difference.

She continued to stare as he struggled onto the shore. Once he was all the way on he pranced a few feet away from his stall and shook his massive body, making water fly. Sarah closed the gate and locked it, just in case he decided to get any bright ideas. She turned to Surly. "Do you know how to saddle a horse?"

ROGUE WATCHED with self-satisfaction as the two Fae injected the Goblin King with a light sedative found in magic apples so he would be less resistant. The Unseelie struggled for a few minutes before going so lax he couldn't even hold himself up, much less use any of his dark magic. The Fae eased him back onto the stretcher and carried him up and into the side entrance of the castle.

He looked out to the far off gates of the Seelie Court. By tomorrow morning they would be crowded with citizens. News was the fastest thing to travel these days. A lot of things would be different after tomorrow. Jareth would be dead, he would be the next king, and one day the entire underground would be his. Maybe afterward he would celebrate by going back to his temporary castle beyond the Goblin City and ordering around a couple goblins before finding out just how flexible Sarah was. Before when he had mounted her it had been strictly business, but she hadn't felt that bad beneath him.

A small hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around. He found himself facing his mother and sister, both looking pissed as hell. He felt nothing but bored as he smoothed the wrinkle from his shoulder.

Darianne glared up at him. "What do you think you are doing? Marissa told me that she saw Sarah alive and well after you were supposed to have her killed," she said, keeping her voice down.

"Do you have any idea how foolish I looked? How am I supposed to concentrate on becoming queen if all Jareth's time is taken up by that little slave?" Marissa demanded.

He shrugged, "I don't think you have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?" Darianne asked.

"Marissa won't have to worry about being queen any more because she never will be. Jareth has turned Unseelie and will stand trial tomorrow."

His half-sister's face drained of all its color and her jaw went slack. He almost wanted to laugh as pain and outrage passed over her face. His mother looked equally stunned and angry at first. Slowly, her mind tapped into a very important fact.

"You are next in line," she said slowly.

Marissa turned to her mother. "What?!" she shrieked. "What are you talking about?"

"Hush up, Marissa." She looked up at her son with a new interest. She looked proud to bursting. "You'll be king by tomarrow night." Her voice went shrill with glee. "Oh you brilliant boy! You're just like your father was. Tell me, how did you do it?"

She reached out to hug him but he caught her wrists, throwing her arms aside like they were poison. Confusion marred her face as Marissa stood back in a silent rage. He didn't want his mother touching him. He didn't want to be near either of them, ever again.

"What's wrong?" his mother demanded.

"I think it's fair to tell you both that I'm cutting my ties to you. I will no longer view either of you as my family and you are never to come near me again after tomorrow. In fact, after I am King of the Underground if I so much as glance either of you I shall cast you both into the Bog of Eternal Stench."

Now both his mother and sister were pissed. "Why you ungrateful little basterd!" his ex-mother shrieked. "How dare you speak to me like that, after all I've done for you-

"Tell me mother, what have you done for me other than part your legs and receive my father's seed?" he snapped.

Darianne blanched and stepped back from her son, completely stunned. Even Marissa looked terrified. He'd never felt so triumphant as he pushed past them, heading to the front entrance to the castle.

IT WAS ALMOST midnight when the threesome arrived at the castle. Sarah guided Thax to the main gate where two Fae's stood guard. Surly sat behind her, clinging onto her waist for dear life from the wild ride. Sarah had never ridden before, but she could tell that Thax was as stubborn as he was fast. Creeper was hidden in one of the saddlebags behind Surly's leg. The two Fae's stepped up to block her path.

"Speak your name and purpose, ma'am," one of them said.

Surly leaned forward. "This is Lady Sarah, she has come to view the trial of the Goblin King. She could feel the two guards look her over, but remembered what Surly had told her and did not look down at them. After what seemed like an eternity, they waved her through and opened the massive gates.

Sarah pushed her heels into Thax's sides and led him through and up the path. The front doors of the castle were crowded with two carriages as it was. Most likely the first of the nobles to hear the news of the trial had made an effort to be among the first to arrive. They were forced to wait for assistance, causing them to waste more time they didn't have. A boy finally ran up and held his hands out to help Sarah down. She took them and slid down off the saddle in one graceful movement.

She then waited impatiently as he helped down Surly. The Nisse had given her a very long list of does and don'ts on the way, and she was trying very hard to remember them all. According to Surly, what he had told her was just what she'd need to get through tonight, apparently there was a lot more to the list that he had left out. Making sure to keep her shoulders back and her chin level, she lightly cleared her throat. "Surly, be sure to get the saddle-bags." They couldn't leave Creeper behind.

He did so and came up to stand just behind her. She didn't look back but could hear the boy take Thax's reins and lead him off toward the stables. A man came down from the front door and bowed low to Sarah and Surly. "Right this way Madam. We will be putting everyone in spare rooms until tomorrow morning." He turned and led them up the marble stairs and into the castle.

Before when she had been here she had been busy looking all around at the different paintings and artworks. Now she saw none of it. It was all there still, but her mind was too crowded with thoughts of what she would have to do tomorrow. She wondered where they were keeping Jareth in the mean time. Before she even knew it the servant had stopped in front of a carved oak door, pushing it open quickly and stepping out of the way. Surly hurried past her to make sure the room was sufficient before calling her in. She wanted to tell the servant thank you, but forced herself to move into the room without even looking at him.

The room was large and decorated like the rest of the castle. All grandeur and fluff. It was driving Sarah mad. Surly went over to the bed and pulled a large mass of blankets off it so he could make a bed for himself. Creeper crawled out from the saddle-bag that had been placed at the foot of the bed. Sarah could only watch as the two settled down for the night, Surly making a pool of blankets into a sort of nest as Creeper curled up in the center of the big bed. How could they even think of sleeping now? There was really nothing they could do until tomorrow, but Sarah knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep a wink tonight. She was too worried about Jareth.

True, Rogue had said that there was nothing even close to Jareth in that Unseelie imposter, but all the same she couldn't help but wonder if that was even accurate. It wasn't like anything else Rogue had ever said to her was anything more than a lie. Or maybe she was just clutching at straws because she couldn't bring herself to believe otherwise. If she just had something to go on… just the smallest leap of faith that Jareth could be saved…

She needed to go find him before the trial, and she knew just how to go about that.


	21. Kisses and Chains

[Think the twists in the story so far are intense? You haven't seen anything yet.

sneaky grin

Sarah waited silently in bed. It wasn't long at all before Creeper was snoring softly, curled up against her side. Soon afterward it was joined by the louder rumble of Surly's snoring. She almost jumped out of bed at the sound. She had precious little time left. Turning slowly onto her side, she reached out and placed her hand over creeper's fuzzy little chest. He turned his head to the other side, but did not stir beyond that. She shoved him gently and he began to grumble. Afraid that his noises would wake Surly, she pinched his pointed muzzle between her thumb and forefinger.

That caused him to wake with a start, thrashing around and trying to yell out. She leaned in close and nuzzled his fuzzy head to comfort him. "Shh, Creeper it's just me. Creeper you're safe. I'm right here," she whispered to him.

His little body stopped fighting her and so she let go of his mouth. He turned over and looked up at her through the dark. "Sarah?"

"Shhh!" she hissed. "I don't want to wake Surly, and I need your help for something."

Creeper nodded his understanding and stood up on the bed, bringing himself to eyelevel as she rested her head on her elbow. "Creeper will help Sarah however he is needed," he vowed.

ROGUE PACED back and forth in front of the chained Fae. Jareth had been taken to a dungeon for safe-keeping. Jareth was sitting on his knees on the stone floor, his hands chained up against his chest. The chains wrapped around his torso and led up to where they were bolted to the wall. They were made of silver, rendering all Jareth's magic useless. There was no way he could get free of them.

The guard outside the door had told Rogue that the king had come down to see him before and had left shortly after; looking miserable. The queen couldn't even bring herself to come down and look at what was left of her son. Rogue continued to pace, a small smile on his lips. The Unseelie Fae watched him closely, its black eyes tracking him.

"What a way to go, huh Jareth?"

The Fae didn't respond. Rogue wasn't surprised.

"You would have had it all. Now you'll die with no honor and no dignity. People will look back on you and all they'll say is 'what a shame'." Rogue stooped down in front of Jareth, just out of the Fae's reach. "Don't worry though, as the next king I'll take care of everything for you. The Underground will be mine and all its subjects will bow before me. True I'll have to wait for your father to die first, but it's rather funny how things like that tend to happen; sometimes sooner than anybody ever thought. I don't particularly like goblins, but at least I'll have Sarah there to keep me entertained in the mean time."

Those black, soulless eyes looked up at him now with complete hatred. A low rumbling could be heard throughout the room, growing louder. It was a moment before Rogue realized that the Unseelie was growling at him. Jareth's voice was deep and distorted as he spoke. "Do you think I don't know you? That I can't see what you hide?"

Rogue grinned coldly back at him. "Do you think it matters? Nobody listens to an Unseelie facing its execution. By the time they find out my real plan, I'll be the king of the Underground and there will be nothing they can do about it." He reached out and grabbed a hunk of Jareth's blonde hair, pulling the Fae closer despite the chain's protests. "There's nothing you can do about it either. So die well cousin."

Jareth quit growling and actually smiled. "Rot in purgatory cousin."

Rogue pushed Jareth away, the Fae falling onto his back as the chains rattled. Rogue stood up, ready to leave. "Would that be before or after I show Sarah how much fun a whip can be during sex?"

Jareth bared his teeth and the growling filled the room, making it hard to hear anything else. Rogue felt intrigued by Jareth's reaction to him talking about Sarah. Even now, the Unseelie seemed to claim the girl. _Interesting_…

Rogue turned and knocked twice on the steel door. After a few minutes the door was pulled open and the guard let him out.

CREEPER SKITTERED this way and that down the hall in front of Sarah, sniffing the air constantly in search of Jareth's scent. Creeper had led them down to what had to be underground hallways. Sarah hurried after him, staying quiet so he could concentrate. He suddenly stopped and threw his nose into the air, sniffing deeply. _Sniff. Sniifff._ He turned back to Sarah and ran over to her. "Someone is coming! Someone is coming!"

It was almost four in the morning, who else would be up right now? Sarah didn't stop to see; she ran over to the corner and ducked down behind a huge stone vase. Creeper followed her and jumped into her lap, curling up to make himself smaller. The dress tangled in her legs, but she tucked them up against her anyway until she thought the dress might tear. The sound of footsteps echoed off the stone walls as whoever it was approached. Sarah held her breath as they grew louder until they were right on the other side of the vase. The sound of a cane clicked along side the footsteps made Sarah's blood run cold and her heart almost stop as she glanced up at the passing figure. There was no mistaking Rogue as he walked down the hall at a brisk pace and disappeared around the corner; his footsteps leaving with him.

Sarah waited for what seemed like forever before even sighing in relief. Creeper hopped out of her lap and Sarah crawled out from behind the vase. _What had he been doing down here? _After straightening herself out, she turned back to Creeper. "Hurry now, Jareth doesn't have that much time left."

Creeper looked spooked, but nodded his head and went back to work. He led her down the hall from where Rogue had just come. Sarah looked ahead and could see a male Fae standing in front of a large steel door. No doubt that was where they were keeping Jareth. "Good job, Creeper," she sighed, "Now I need you to go back to the room."

He looked up at her. "But what about Sarah?"

"I'll be able to find my way back, and I wish to see Jareth alone. I don't want you to see him when he's… like this." She scooped Creeper up from the floor and kissed his fuzzy head before setting him down and gently pushing him back in the opposite direction. "I'll be back before dawn," she promised.

Creeper continued to glance back at her, but did as told and made his way back down the hall.

Sarah turned back to the door and the Fae who stood guard. Steeling up her courage, she took a deep breath and held herself high like a lady of breeding as she started towards him. The guard was tall and twice her size, she felt thankful she wasn't trying to muscle her way past him. He was pretty young-looking with a smooth tan face and short silver hair. His eyes matched the color of his hair, and a diamond sparkled from his left earlobe. He was wearing a black outfit like something an army officer would wear and Sarah could help but notice the utility belt around his hips. It didn't hold anything like a gun, but she did see two daggers locked into their sheaths, a little pouch that looked like it was holding sand, a set of metal keys, and a pair of silver cuffs.

She went up to him, his silver eyes following her the whole way like he was sizing her up. "Is this where they are keeping Jareth?"

He crossed his big arms over his chest. "I don't believe I know you."

She wasn't about to allow him to faze her. "I wish to see Jareth."

He shook his head. "No looky-loo's, you'll be able to see at the trial tomorrow."

"I'll have you know that Jareth and I are very close. I'm his girlfriend." She said, feeling kind of ridiculous.

Those silver eyes swept over her once more. "That so?"

"Yes," she said, feeling an ounce of hope. This might actually work.

"Last I knew Jareth didn't even like humans. Go back to your room before I call someone to escort you there."

God she wanted to scream and yell and cause a commotion like this Fae had ever seen before. All her anger built up, but at the thought of not seeing Jareth, it all just vanished. It was like it just melted out of her and left her with nothing but humility. "Look," she sighed, "I don't want to cause you any trouble, but I just… I just really want to see him. I need to say good-bye." She looked the guard in the eyes. "Please, just ten minutes, and then I'll go and you won't have to see me again."

His eyes softened toward her and he looked down at the floor. Was he going to really let her in? Sarah held her breath and waited. Finally, he took the keys off his belt and turned to the door. She couldn't help but smile as he unlocked it and pulled the heavy thing open. "Thank you so much."

He turned back to her, his face stern. "You keep this between us you hear. I don't need every woman down here telling me the same sob-story, you got me miss?"

She placed her hand over her heart as she hurried past him. "Yes, thank you so much."

"Ten minutes," he reminded her, closing the door behind her.

Sarah heard the sound of chains rattling and turned around. Jareth stood before her, chained up and secured to the wall. His face was expressionless, and his eyes were still that hellish black. She looked up at him and suddenly didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. What did she think, that if he saw her he'd go back to normal? She felt at a loss for what to do.

"Sarah," Jareth said, his voice gruffer than usual.

She felt like her heart was going to fly into her chest. If Jareth was gone for good, why did he know her name? "Jareth?"

His dark eyes roamed over her body, making her feel like she should cover up. No, this wasn't Jareth. It was just something that had dwelled within Jareth throughout all his life, so of course it would have the same memories as Jareth. But the one she loved wasn't there, just his Unseelie counter-part. A low growl sounded from deep in the Unseelie's throat and his hips swiveled, drawing her attention to the erection at his hips. "Did you get all dressed up for me then?" he said with an evil grin.

She forced her mind past the heat that was starting to pool at her abdomen. _It's not really Jareth. It's not really Jareth._ "I came to talk to you."

His head cocked to the side. "Really, do I get to pick the subject?"

She shot him a glare to let him know his humor was not appreciated.

Jareth suddenly turned serious. "What are you doing here anyway? Why aren't you back at the Goblin City? Did Rogue bring you here to continue to taunt me?"

"What? No, I came here to see if I can't help you. You have to tell me, what happens to a Fae when he turns Unseelie? The good part doesn't just die does it?"

He leaned forward until the chains prevented him from going any further, his eyes glittered with malice. "What's it worth to you?" he whispered.

She felt herself start to blush. "You're not serious."

He chuckled. "You seem to forget that I've nothing to loose. Tomorrow I'm scheduled to be killed. For four years now I've been a part of Jareth and nothing more. I don't much care what you're interested in, but I've been watching you from inside Jareth for some time now. Frankly, I might as well take all I can get in the next three hours, and if I can get a little something from you…"

She stepped away, not even wanting to consider such a thing.

He laughed at her again. "It's not like you don't already know this body, and it's your last chance at it."

"It would still be cheating, and do you think Jareth's body is all I wanted him for? If you were really aware of me for so long then you would know better. Like you said, you've got nothing to loose, so why not just tell me the answer to my question?"

He continued to grin. "Like I said, I don't care what you're interest with that information is. Tomorrow I can die and you'll never know the answer to that."

He had her there. "The answer is not worth sex to me," she warned him.

He was silent for a minute so he could think it over. "Is it worth a kiss?"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. He didn't seem the type to settle for the bare-minimum. "What would be the terms of this kiss? Like a peck on the cheek?"

He let out a dismissive noise. "Hardly, I mean a real kiss. You must come over and stand against the wall behind me, that way you can't just back out after a peck. I'll answer your question after I'm satisfied."

_Yeah, like that sounded like a good plan_.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "My hands are chained, I couldn't grab onto you if I wanted. Rape is pretty hard to achieve with no arms."

There was still something bothering her. "How do I know you'll keep you're word and won't pull any loop holes out on me that makes the kiss meaningless?"

"You don't. But I'll do my best," the grin wasn't so promising.

How did she keep getting into these blackmail situations? The Unseelie stepped to the side, clearing a path to the wall for her. With a long sigh, she walked past him and went to the wall. The chains clinked and let her know that he was following close behind her. She felt like a ham thrown before a starving man as he crowded her. She leaned against the wall and turned around to face him.

He was right there in front of her, close enough to tower over her. The stone wall was cold and hard against her back. Jareth leaned in and the chains pressed against the front of her. She almost laughed when she realized she was literally and figuratively trapped between a rock and a hard place. He leaned down and captured her lips with his; pressing hard against her like he was staking a claim. His teeth grazed her bottom lip, biting at the sensitive skin and she almost hit her head against the wall. He'd been right; if she could have she would have called it quits now. He forced his way into her mouth, violating her in the only way he was able. She felt dizzy and scared as he pressed himself against her so she couldn't go anywhere and practically stuck his tongue down her throat.

Finally, he pulled back and she was able to run around him, going back to the other side of the room where he could not follow her. They were both breathing hard and looked flushed. Sarah wiped at her mouth, feeling almost surprised when she didn't find any blood. "Now keep your promise."

"What was the question again?"

"What happens to a Fae when they turn Unseelie? Where does the Seelie go?"

"The Seelie is put on the back-burner until eventually it ceases to exist."

"Surly an Unseelie can turn Seelie."

"Why would any Unseelie wish to do that?"

"Is it possible?"

He seemed to actually think it over. "Anything is possible."

"How? What needed to happen so you could get out?"

"Jareth had to loose control." He shrugged. "Once he felt a betrayal and anger so great that there was nothing else, I was free to come out. I almost had him a few times before, but you always managed to turn him around."

"So to get Jareth back out you would have to feel a moment of utter happiness?"

"Well I don't suppose it could be the kind of happiness one gets from ruining someone's day. It'd have to be a happiness that's pure. And it'd have to be before Jareth slipped away from ever. Good luck babe."

"You survived for four years."

"I had his constant anger to live off of. I don't exactly have any happiness for him to cling onto. Even if that was the case, I'll be dead tomorrow."

She opened her mouth to press on, but the steel door swung open and the guard poked his head in. "Times up."

[Time_ is_ up!

What will happen next in the trial? Will Jareth be the one to die? Remember to read my story Carious and let me now what you think.


	22. Discovered

[OMG, what happens now?!

Sarah forced herself not to look back as the guard shut the door behind her. That was it then, wasn't it? There was no way she was going to be able to bring Jareth back; not unless she found a way to make him truly happy in the middle of the trial. She steeled herself against the tears that pricked at her eyes, not wanting to cry for him before he was really gone. She jumped a little when a black handkerchief appeared by her side. She turned to see the guard holding it out to her.

"You'll need this tomorrow," he said, not meeting her eyes.

He might have just been trying to help her, but she still felt outraged. "You already know he's going to die?!"

"Everybody does. Do you think it will be a fair trial? They have the time of his death picked out. There's no point in anything else when it comes to an Unseelie."

She tried to think of something to yell at him, but couldn't. She was too drained to even think straight. God, she felt like she was going crazy. She turned on her heel and marched off down the hall. She couldn't give up yet, not entirely. She owed it to Jareth to do whatever she could for him, since it seemed she was the cause for all this. If it hadn't been for her he would have never even formed an Unseelie counter-part. If she couldn't save Jareth, she could still save his kingdom. She would go to the king and queen and tell them all about Rogue.

Sarah rounded the corner, deciding she would go get Creeper and have him find the king and queen for her. She had barely gotten past the corner when a door to her left opened and two hands grabbed her before she even knew what was going on. One arm wrapped around her waist and a large hand clamped over her mouth so she couldn't scream before pulling her back into the dark room.

She struggled against her capture, kicking and thrashing with all she had. She could feel a hard male's chest at her back and found that whatever room she was in was small as she was able to kick two of the walls. The room was pitch-black, but she didn't have to see to realize who was holding her. She recognized the smell of the expensive cologne almost immediately and bit down on Rogue's hand, causing him to cry out. She barely got out a scream when he spun her around and slapped her viciously across the mouth. She fell against a wall and slid down just before he turned the overhead light on. She raised her arm to the light, feeling blind for a second. She was able to make out that they were in a small closet.

"Well, look who escaped her room," Rogue hissed, holding his hand against him. "You little bitch, what were you doing in Jareth's cell?" he demanded, kneeling down in front of her.

"Fuck you!" she spat, only to get slapped again.

"Keep this up and I'll have no problem with taking that literally. Now answer me," he said, jabbing a finger into her chest.

"I was saying good-bye," she lied. "Ask the guard, he'll back me up."

Rogues eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Must have been some good-bye; your lips are still puffy." She reached up automatically to touch her lips. "Hope it was worth it." His amethyst eyes wondered over her body and the fine dress, something other than anger in them now. "I'm stunned that you would disobey me so openly. I'm wondering whether it's because you have guts, or because you have no brains. I suppose it could be both."

"Let me out," she demanded, starting to get up.

He shoved her back down immediately and stuck his finger in her face like you would to scold a bad dog. "You'll leave when I say, are we clear!" It wasn't a question.

Sarah was smart enough to be scared. Rogue was dangerous, and she already knew what the Fae was capable of. It might not be the best thing to piss him off. She could see someone finding her murdered body in this closet sometime after the trial tomorrow, and that wouldn't be good for anybody. "Y-yes, we're clear."

He reached out and she had to pull everything she had not to flinch as he ran a hand over her cheek. "Good." The hand resting against her cheek pulled back long enough to give her a light smack on her already sore skin. "You know, you really are attractive when you're defiant."

There was only a second's warning before he pressed his lips to hers until they bruised. She let out a surprised yelp into his mouth and brought her hands up, pushing against his chest to no avail. His kiss was harder and more ruthless than Jareth's had been. She panicked, wanting him off her now! She shoved at him and brought her hand up to his face, raking her nails across the skin.

Rogue cried out and pulled back, giving her room to bring her whole arm up and elbow him in the face. He fell back against the opposite wall, gripping his nose and swearing up a storm. Blood was running freely down his nose and onto his shirt, bright red against the white material. She'd never felt so scared in her life as he lunged towards her once more. She was sure he was going to kill her now. Sure enough, Rogue pulled a dagger out from some hidden place inside his coat. The blade flashed silver and Sarah could see in the light that the handle was black and decorated with diamonds and rubies. She felt her blood run cold and didn't dare move as he pushed the blade against her neck. _So this is how I die._

"I'm going to walk you back to your room now," Rogue hissed, completely throwing her for a minute. "I'll pick you up and take you to court with me tomorrow, where you will sit quietly and politely while they sentence your lover-boy to death. I wouldn't want you to miss that; it will give you something else to hate me for when I take your body in the nights to come." He pushed the dagger harder against her, the blade biting into her skin.

Sarah bit down on her fear, trying not to panic and do anything stupid. She'd never been so scared in her life. If he moved the blade to the side just a little…

"If you even think of approaching the king and queen tomorrow I will make you pray for death." His eyes held no room for doubt that he was joking. "Now show me you're willing to cooperate."

The beating of her heart was threatening to be the only thing she could hear. "H-h-how?" God, she just wanted away from this monster.

"Kiss your future master."

She didn't even get a choice as he leaned in again and forced her to kiss him at knife-point. Her mind was too focused on the blade at her neck to fight him as his tongue darted between her lips, exploring her until she thought she might gag. When he finally pulled back she did her best not to sigh in relief. He gave her an evil little grin and pulled the dagger away from her throat. Sarah whimpered as he clutched onto her arm and dragged her to her feet, tucking the knife back into his coat pocket.

"Shall we?" he said, opening up the door and dragging her down the hall.

Sarah didn't fight him now. Let him take her back to her room if it meant she would be free of him till morning. Rogue didn't look back as he pulled her roughly along beside him. Sarah found it a challenge just to keep up with his long strides, but then she also had to make sure she didn't trip from all the jerking and pulling he did as he led her along. The second she saw her door she felt like running to it in joy.

Rogue wasn't done with her yet, however, as he stopped a few feet away from it and shoved her against the wall. "Don't even think of escaping again, and you will tell no one of our little meeting." He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet those God-forsaken eyes of his. "Remember that I'll be watching you the whole time until tomorrow when I come for you. I expect you to be ready."

He let go of her arm and vanished without another word. He was just suddenly gone. Sarah was really tired of everyone being able to do that to her, but in this case she'd never loved that trick more.

Without another thought, she ran to her door, throwing it open and rushing in. as soon as she had it closed and locked everything seemed to just rush at her. She couldn't save Jareth; she couldn't even save his kingdom. She'd be forced to serve that bastard Rogue for the rest of her miserable life. Hell, she could have been killed tonight. He had the blade against her throat; she'd been at his mercy. If he'd wanted to do more than kiss her what could she have done?

The thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She turned and ran into the bathroom, ignoring both Surly's questions and Creeper's joy that she was back. They must have been waiting for her. She didn't even bother to shut the door behind her. God, she could still taste the bustard in her mouth. Sarah was hardly above the toilet as she started to retch. She continued until she was cold and shaky and sweaty, like she couldn't stop. When it was over she felt exhausted, laying her cheek against the cool marble.

Numbly, she had the impression of somebody entering the bathroom behind her. A big chubby hand pushed some of her hair from her slick brow as a wet towel wiped at her mouth. Sarah opened her eyes to see Surly was standing there. He was frowning, but he didn't press her with any questions as he continued to stroke back her hair. Creeper skittered into the room, grunting like he was carrying something heavy. Surly took the goblet of water from him and held it out to Sarah. "Take this, drink it slowly." His voice was about as comforting as it ever got.

Sarah did as she was told, sipping slowly to make sure her body could take it. It did help a little, she didn't feel so miserable at least. Creeper stroked her ankle in support until the water was all gone. She felt retched for worrying them as she handed the cup back to Surly. "Thank you."

"Let's get you to bed, Missy."

[I know it's short, but in the next chapter we go to trial! Don't miss what happens.

So many have pleaded with me not to kill Jareth.

I'm a girl of my word and by the end of this story, somebody will be dead!

Who could it be? Jareth, Sarah, Rogue, Carious, Creeper?! Who I ask you!


	23. The Trial

Sarah stood numbly as Surly and Creeper made sure she was presentable. They had gone over every inch of the dress to make sure there was no tears or stains (miraculously there wasn't) and had spent an hour putting her hair back to rights. She felt like she was going to be sick again. She'd felt nauseous all night after the first time she'd puked. Surly spoke softy as he fussed about her, going over all the etiquette she'd have to know for court today. She tried to pay attention but only caught every other word. Her mind kept flashing in and out as her eyes staid locked on the door.

She had told them last night that she'd be going to court with Rogue. They hadn't said anything, just looked at each other. She wished they would have grilled her for more information, yet was thankful they hadn't. Rogue had said he'd be watching her to make sure she didn't tell anyone. She couldn't leave it to chance that he was bluffing; those crystals were just way to convenient for spying.

A single knock at the door made her heart leap into her throat. She couldn't do this. She felt weak and dizzy and scared stupid as Surly slowly made his way over to the door. She already knew who was there, fighting the impulse to run. Surly opened the door to show Rogue standing there, waiting. He tucked his vanity cane under his arm and nodded his head in mock respect for Sarah. She felt glued to the floor. His smug expression turned sour. "Will you not bow to your future king?"

Surly stepped forward and glared up at the Fae. "She has no reason to bow to you sir. You are not king yet."

Rogues eyes narrowed in anger and he took a step towards the nisse. The fear that he would hurt her friend snapped Sarah out of her stupor and she bowed low enough for Rogue to notice right away and stop going after Surly. She rose back up and refused to look at Surly, felling like she had betrayed him by trying to save him. She marched out the door past Rogue. "Are we going or not?"

He smirked a little and pulled the door closed behind him. Sarah spun back around when she heard the locks click. Rogue continued to smirk as he stepped over to her. "I can't have your dear little friends running around and causing problems now can I? At least I know I won't have to worry about you," he said, taking her hand in his and holding it against his chest. She could feel the dagger that was concealed under his coat pocket. She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, not wanting to feel him against any part of her skin.

He simply smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, trapping her against him. "Come on, little mouse. You'll remember this day for the rest of your life," he cooed, jerking her down the hall with him.

THE COURT ROOM was packed, not really surprising Sarah. This was as big a deal as the O.J. trial. At the front of the room Jareth knelt on the floor, still wrapped in chains with a guard on either side of him. Sarah recognized one of them to be the one from last night (technically this morning). Jareth's back was turned to her as she filed into the pews after Rogue. She looked around the room to see that even more Fae were piling in and she was sure they were going to run out of seats soon. She was surprised to see Marissa sitting next to an older Fae woman all the way across the room. Weren't she and Rogue siblings? At the front off to the side were all the servants lined up and standing to attention. There were still three seats at the front of the room, but she knew that only two of them would be filled.

Trumpets blared to announce the arrival of the king and queen, kicking Sarah's headache up a notch. She watched as the king and queen entered through the side door, not even glancing out at Jareth. They were barely recognizable to what she had seen before. The king was no longer fear-inspiring and tough-looking. He seemed tired, dark rings were formed under his eyes and his face looked more rather than stern. He slumped in his chair like it was all that kept him from sliding to the floor. The queen looked even worse. Her hair was askew and her eyes were rimmed red from tears. Her nose was red like she had just gotten done crying again. She trembled slightly in her seat as she stared at the floor directly in front of her. Sarah's heart went out to them.

The trumpets sounded off once more and the same skinny man from before walked to the front of the room, giving the guards and Jareth a wide birth like he was afraid of them. He had only one scroll under his arm today. He went and stood beside the empty chair and carefully unfolded the scroll. "First issue… Jareth the Goblin King vs. the Seelie Court; in the matter of being found to be Unseelie on Seelie lands."

The queen raised her hand to her eyes for a minute, hiding them from the rest of the crowd as the king let out a long sigh. The king stood from his seat and cleared his throat. "In the case of Jareth vs. the Seelie Court it is my sad duty to find Jareth guilty of Unseelie characteristics and sentence him to execu-

She didn't know what came over her, but next thing she new Sarah had risen from her seat. "Objection! You haven't even given him a trial yet!"

Every head in the courtroom turned to her just as Rogue gripped her arm and roughly pulled her back down, fixing her with a glare that said she better not say another word whatever she do.

The king's eyes locked on her, his stare not much more friendly. "I had hoped to end this quickly. But if you insist on dragging out a long and pointless trail to add to the torment of my wife and myself so be it."

Oh yeah, the room was really feeling love for her now. She felt like she would melt from the combined glare of just about everyone in the courtroom. About the only one not glaring at her was Jareth.

"Is there anybody here who has anything to say about why Jareth should not continue to be king?"

Sarah wasn't really surprised when Rogue stood up next to her. "With all do respect to your majesties, I believe it is obvious to everyone why this would be a bad idea for the Seelie court." He turned to glare down at Sarah, "For those who don't understand these reasons, I shall elaborate."

He turned back to address the crowd. "There are few here that do not know the kind of evil an Unseelie is capable of. Ever since there have been Seelie working to help the world and protect its inhabitants, there have been the Unseelie wanting to destroy and corrupt it. An Unseelie is a dangerous enough creature, but then to give one the power of king… it would mean chaos and destruction for the Seelie Court. It is a terrible tragedy that our dear Jareth was lost to the Unseelie. It is a heartbreak that we as a people may never recover from, but we can't let our sense of loss blind us to what must be done not only for our good, but for the good of this lost soul as well. We must eliminate the problem before it becomes worse."

Everyone was silent as Rogue returned to his seat. Sarah looked around to see several people start to nod in agreement to what he said though. The queen dabbed at her eyes once more and the king's stare was fixed on the Unseelie before him. "Will anybody speak on his behalf?"

No body said anything.

"In that case in the case of Jareth vs. the-

Rogue be damned, Sarah rose up. "I will speak."

There were several curses as everyone turned to her again. Rogue reached out to grab her but she jumped away, almost falling over the Fae seated to the side of her as she made her way to the isle away from Rogue. She would pay dearly for this, but she couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Let Rogue do what he wanted to her, it'd be worse to live knowing that she did nothing for Jareth. "You can't kill him!"

"Excuse me?!" the king roared.

"If you do then Rogue will become the next king and that would be worse than any Unseelie being in charge," she talked fast since she could see Rogue making his way towards her, murder in his eyes. "Jareth turned Unseelie after Rogue-

"Your Majesty, don't listen to the lies of this girl," Rogue shouted over her. "She is no more than a servant in lady's clothing. The only reason she is doing this is because she was Jareth's little whore and still wants him to be king so she may hopefully rule beside him one day!"

The noise in the courtroom was deafening as the crowd erupted into total chaos. Everyone was yelling at once and Sarah couldn't get a word in edge-wise through all the noise. The king was so angry his face had turned a deep shade of purple as his voice boomed above the rest. "A servant?! Guards, arrest her!"

Momentarily stunned that her one chance to help anybody was being ripped away from her, she ran down the hall, hoping to reach the king before the guards could reach her and plead with him, make him hear her. These people would be doomed if he didn't. She didn't make it nearly that far. With Rogue in pursuit behind her and the guards with Jareth in front of her, blocking her way to the king, there was just no getting past them. The silver-haired Guard from last night was the one to grab her, latching onto her arm just as she crumpled to the floor beside Jareth.

Not knowing what else to do, she grabbed onto the utterly astounded Jareth, knowing only that they were about to take her away from him and she'd never see him again. The tears flowed down her eyes now and she didn't try to stop them. She couldn't be losing him.

She just couldn't.

She felt strong hands grip her shoulders and start to pull her away from him. She tried to hang onto him, but her grip was slipping and there was no way the Unseelie could hold onto her. _God, please don't do this to me, don't let it end like this_.

She couldn't even see through her tears by the time they pried her hands from him and began to pull her away. She fought against them feebly, hearing thousands of voices yelling at her until they all just bled together and faded into the background. As they were pulling her away, it suddenly dawned on her that she had to tell Jareth before they took her away. She had to let him now.

She fought against the hold on her, barely being able to slow them down. "Wait!"

They ignored her, continuing to drag her away.

"Wait!" she shouted, blinking till she could see through her tears. Jareth was kneeling only precious feet from her, his chains pulled tight like he had tried to follow her. His black eyes watched her intently, waiting to hear what she had to say.

_Now or never._ "Jareth, I love you!" she knew it sounded corny, but she had to let him know. "I love you," she cried. A hand shoved against her collarbone, knocking her onto her back. All the air left her as she hit the stone floor, leaving her staring up at Rogue's irate face. He leaned down and yanked her up by the back of the neck so that he could whisper to her. "You will pay dearly for this. I'll have you begging for death you little cunt."

He dropped her and looked up at the guards that had a hold on both her hands. "What are you waiting for? Get her out of here."


	24. The Trial 2

JARETH STIRRED AGAINST the darkness that surrounded him. Something was going on outside his body. He could sense it. He felt so weak as he uncurled from himself and strained his ears to listen. He could hear Sarah, she was crying. The sound pulled at his heart, making the ache more intense than it had been since he had first come to this dark place. He felt like he was loosing her all over again. It was like she was slipping away from him for the last time. Her voice broke through him, blasting through the dark space that was his.

"Jareth, I love you!"

Jareth wasn't sure that he had heard her correctly at first. Was his mind playing tricks on him? His heart hammered in his throat as he listened with all his might, hoping to hear something else. He heard muffled shouts all around, but not Sarah. He was just about to decide his mind was indeed teasing him when he heard her voice again.

"I love you." It was quickly followed by a yelp like something had hurt her.

It wasn't a trick. That had been her; he was sure of it. She had said she loved him. She had never before said she loved him. Yet she had just now, twice. Hearing her say that sliced through him, taking away his pain and misery, if only for a minute. Everything felt right when she said that, her words awakening him. The urge to tell her that he loved her too was so great he wanted to burst. A sliver of light cracked through the darkness, blinding him as it beckoned him forward. He didn't know what possessed him, but he knew only that he needed to go through that light to get to Sarah.

As weak as he was, Jareth reached out, pulling himself to it. The sliver was so close, yet seemed so far. The closer he got to it, however, the easier it got to move. The pain in him seemed to recede in fear of the glow. His cold body grew warmer as he neared it, making it easier to move his stiff limbs. By the time he reached the sliver he was able to crawl, letting himself fall through it. He somehow just knew that if he did everything would be alright. The feeling was incredible as he slipped through it, it was like flying.

"ORDER! I WILL HAVE ORDER!" the king roared, causing several Fae to simmer down at once.

Sarah continued to fight against the guards that were trying to pull her out the side door. One of them had covered her mouth with his hand, making sure she couldn't cause more trouble than she was already. She struggled as best she could, ignoring their curses and Rogue's hard stare as she was pulled across the floor. Something was wrong with Jareth. His body was slumped over, his eyes closed. It was like he'd dozed off.

The king continued over all the noise and commotion that had yet to cease. "It is my sad duty to sentence the Goblin King Jareth to death for the crime of being Unseelie."

Sarah screamed against the hand over her mouth, feeling her heart break as she fought double-fold against the struggling guards.

Rogue grinned like a Cheshire cat and his eyes sparkled in triumphant greed.

"As such the Unseelie is to be stripped of his titles, and I declare Rogue to be the next-

"Father, stop this!" Jareth shouted.

It was like a bomb had gone off in the courtroom. Everything went dead silent. Not a soul dared to move other than to stare at the Fae chained on the floor in front of them. The room was so still and quiet that one could hear the person across the room blink.

Slowly, Jareth struggled to his feet, trying to keep his balance despite the chains that restricted the use of his arms. The king looked like he had seen a ghost as he stared down at his son, his jaw hanging slightly slack. The queen looked so pale she was yellow. The first sound registered throughout the room as a soft gasp escaped the queen. Everyone watched in perfect silence as she descended the steps and crossed over to where her son stood, her heels clicking against the stone floor. She stared up at her son for what seemed to be the longest time.

Little by little, her hand rose up toward Jareth's face, pausing halfway before continuing. Her delicate hand rested against his cheek and his head moved like he had leaned into the touch. Her voice was barely a whisper "J-Jareth?"

The Guard's grip on Sarah had gone slack. They didn't even seem to notice as she slid down to the floor. Sarah barely even noticed. All she could do was sit there and stare.

Jareth's head turned and he pressed his lips against his mother's wrist.

Something like a sob seemed to catch in his mother's throat and in seconds, she had crumpled against her son, hugging onto him despite the chains that had to be hurting her as she sobbed. Several words in a language Sarah had never heard spilled out of the Fae woman's mouth in a mad rush. Sarah was able to realize that the female was saying prayers. As soon as it happened the whole room came to life, everyone talking and looking to each other with confused and worried glances. Like they were wondering what was going on.

Jareth pulled away from his mother as his father descended the stairs to join by his wife's side. "My son?"

"It's me father," Jareth assured the Fae before turning to look all around him.

His eyes finally found Sarah and locked on her, happiness lighting up his face. Sarah felt like an idiot when all she could do was stare back. His eyes… one was blue and the other was brown. There was no sign of something dark and evil in them, there was only Jareth. She felt shocked as she realized her face was soaked wet with tears. It was Jareth. Despite the impossible, he was back and standing with her right here in the courtroom. At first neither of them moved, just took each other in after too long of not seeing each other.

Jareth mouthed the words, "I love you too."

The king stepped past his wife and son so he could address the crowd. "In the case of Jareth vs. the Seelie Court, I rule case dismissed."

The whole courtroom began talking at once, voices full of confusion and disbelief. The Sound of Rogue's voice buried them all.

"NO!" he screamed, past the point of simple rage.

What happened next was too fast for anybody to register right away. Sarah saw Rogue rush toward where Jareth stood, the chains leaving him defenseless. She moved on instinct, springing to her feet and launching herself at Rogue. She grabbed onto anything she could, wrapping herself around the much larger Fae as she brought her leg in front of his, tripping him and sending them both to the floor. She saw a flash of silver seconds before it felt like her side had caught on fire. _Oh God, the dagger!_

The pain was intense as it ripped through her, setting her skin on fire. She saw Rogue's amethyst eyes above her, all the hatred in the world in them as he stared down at her. She new that if she survived this, those eyes would haunt her dreams for years. She heard a lot of commotion and felt Rogue's weight leave her as he was pulled off. The two guards had grabbed him, and several more were rushing up to help. The ceiling spun above her and seconds later Jareth dropped down next to her, his eyes full of fear and panic as tears began to line them. The chains had been removed from him, leaving his arms free to cradle her head, like he was afraid to move her anywhere else. It must have been bad for him to be acting like this.

Jareth turned away from her to scream over his shoulder. "Get a doctor over here!"

Sarah reached up to him, ignoring the dizziness she felt. He's still so handsome, she thought, thinking past reason as the pain slipped away from her. Jareth turned back to her and took her hand in his, kissing each of her fingers before pressing her hand against his chest. "Don't move, darling," he pleaded. "Save your strength."

She couldn't help but smile at how much he cared about her. "Jareth, I love you," she sighed.

Tears ran down his cheeks and onto her chin and neck, tickling as they slid over her flesh. "Shhh, tell me that later."

With how he was acting she had a feeling there might not be a later. "I just wanted you to know before-

"Nothing's going to happen," Jareth insisted, his voice high and panicky as he talked through his tears. "You're going to be fine."

She stared up at him, feeling none of the fear that he held.

She felt peaceful.

"You're going to be fine," he insisted, his voice cracking.

She hoped so. She saw a Fae drop down next to them in a white medical coat, inspecting the wound that she had obtained. God, she hoped so as the world around her faded into darkness.

[This is not the end of the story! I repeat, this is NOT the end of the story!


	25. As Tears Fall

[Omg, the reviews just piled in. thank you all so much. Now then, to provide you all with answers to some of your questions

Sarah's eyes slowly opened. She felt so comfortable and well-rested. What had happened? She looked around her too see nothing that looked familiar. Everything was white, spotless enough to make micro-chips in. The only furniture in the room was the bed she was laying on. She no longer wore a dress, but was dressed in a simple white shift. Was this heaven?

She tried to sit up, only for a stabbing pain in her side to stop her. Couldn't be heaven. She lifted her head again, being careful not to move her torso, and looked around. In the corner of the room near the door she saw Surly hunched down, asleep where he sat. She saw a mass of fur and a tiny arm hanging out of his lap and knew that Creeper was there as well. She felt thankful that at least her friends were okay, and apparently keeping watch over her. She looked to her right, a smile coming to her face instantly.

Jareth was right there next to her. Sitting on the edge of his chair with his upper half draped out on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully, one hand clutched around hers. She remembered now. Jareth had come back to her. Confessing her love had given him the happiness he'd needed to return to Seelie. Then Rogue had attacked her, stabbing her with the dagger he'd carried. She couldn't help but reach out and stroke Jareth's soft blonde hair with her free hand.

Jareth moaned softly in his sleep and turned his head to face her. His eyes fluttered open as she ran her fingers down his cheek. They focused on her long enough to register she was up before snapping wide awake. Jareth sat up immediately, never letting go of her hand as his eyes darted all over her body, making sure she was okay before settling down. He let out a sigh of relief once he was satisfied that she was okay and pressed her hand to his lips. "I was getting worried," he sighed, his voice shaky. "You've been asleep for almost four days."

"Four days?!" She looked around the room again like something there could confirm what he'd just said. "I guess I was really tired."

Jareth reached out and brushed some of her hair back from her eyes. His face held a love that bordered on worshipful as he stared down at her.

She couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "What?"

"Sarah, I owe you so much, and you just keep giving to me." He leaned over her, being careful to keep his body from hers so he could kiss her. "You've given me pure, unconditional love. You brought me back from my Unseelie darkness, banishing my hatred. You even saved my life, giving no thought as to what you might be risking." His eyes grew soft with tears. "If I lost you…"

Sarah reached out and pulled him down to her, needing to feel him against her body. He stretched out on the bed next to her, wrapping her gently in his embrace so they could hold each other.

"But there's something I have to know," he said, his voice tense.

"What?" she asked, running a strand of his blonde hair through her fingers.

"You and Rogue, did he ever… did you two ever…"

"No," she said flatly, already knowing what he was about to ask. "What you walked in on was a set up by Rogue."

"He never forced himself on you then?" Jareth's eyes were deathly serious.

"No."

Instantly, Jareth's face lit up with relief and delight. As good of news as that was, she didn't expect quite that kind of reaction. Thankfulness maybe, but not utter delight. Something was up. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, thank the Gods, nothing is wrong. Everything is finally right. Sarah, there's something you have to know."

"What?" she asked, confusion filtering into her voice.

"After Rogue stabbed you, the doctor was able to close up the wound and clean it. but he had to check to make sure there was no internal bleeding as well. He didn't find any, but…" Jareth's eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Jareth if you don't tell me what's going on right now I swear to God I'm going to box your ears!"

"Sarah, you carry my young."

She could only stare up at him. She was sure he said something; his lips had moved, but what came out struck her as gibberish.

"You're pregnant," he tried.

She understood that phrase, but couldn't gather what he meant by it, like her mind had shut down. Slowly, however, the words started to become clear and their meaning slammed into her, throwing her for a bigger loop than before. "I'm p-pregnant?"

Jareth grinned down at her and kissed her forehead, nose and lips, pulling her close to him. "Yes, Sarah."

Pregnant, the word spun in her head over and over again. She was going to have a baby, Jareth's baby. She instinctively reached down to her abdomen. Jareth's hand followed hers and stroked the other side of her lower belly. Her throat went tight and her eyes stung, causing the world to blur. God, she'd never felt so blessed before. She truly was living in a fairy tale. She had her prince, her castle, and their love for each other growing safely in her womb. Jareth held her close the whole time, stroking her stomach and hair and saying soft nothings in her ear as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. "That explains all the mood swings and feeling nauseous," she whispered between sobs.

"Why is Sarah crying?"

Sarah looked up at Creeper's voice. Both Surly and Creeper were awake now and standing off to the side of the bed. Creeper ran over and scurried up the side of the bed, coming to hunch down next to Sarah's free hip. "Should Creeper fetch doctor?" he asked Jareth.

Jareth smiled and shook his head, continuing to cuddle next to Sarah.

"What's making Sarah cry?"

Sarah laughed softly at the little goblin's question. "Creeper, I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm going to have a baby."

"A baby?" Creeper's eyes got wide in awe.

"Yes, it's growing in my belly right now," she said, rubbing her stomach so he could see.

Creeper inched closer and reached out, placing his hand on the hospital shift over her stomach. He passed his hand over it a few times before grinning a toothy grin and looking back up at Sarah. "Creeper will get to help with the baby?"

Sarah looked over to Jareth, who simply shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Creeper jumped up and down repeatedly, barely causing the mattress to move. "Yippee! Creeper will protect baby," he vowed.

Surly came up to the bed and pulled the happy little goblin off. "We will go and let their majesties know that she is up. They will wish to see you two as soon as Sarah is able." With his normal since of noble purpose, Surly turned and carried the still cheering goblin out of the room.

Sarah turned back to Jareth, ready to do no more than just lay here with him till morning. Jareth turned to Sarah "Although there are more pressing matters to attend to, I want to show you something."

"What?"

Jareth rolled away from her so he could reach inside his coat pocket. "It's a gift," he said, pulling out a small black box with a gold clip.

She took the box and undid the clasp, she was about to open it when his hand closed around hers, preventing her from doing so. She looked up at him in confusion.

"There's one condition though. You only get to keep it if you say yes."

Her heart jumped into her throat. _Oh God, could he mean…_

Jareth opened the box for her. "Will you marry me?"

Sitting in the box was a ring. It was a silver band topped off with, not a diamond, but a little crystal. Sarah felt the tears hit her in a new rush as he took the ring out of the box and sat up, holding his hand out to her. Sarah's left hand shook as she placed it in Jareth's. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I'm waiting for an answer, Sarah."

She couldn't talk past the lump in her throat. She tried to focus on her breathing till she was calm enough to speak. "I can't believe this. Everything was going wrong. Last time I was awake my heart was breaking and I was in danger of loosing you forever."

Jareth pulled her up against him as she cried, running his hands over her back to sooth her.

When she caught her breath again she continued. "But now here I am, not even a week later and I'm going to be a mother, a wife, and I have the love of my life right here beside me. How does that happen?" she asked to no one in particular.

Jareth's eyes sparked as he raised her head up to look at him. "A wife? Is that a yes then?"

She couldn't help but smile past her tears and nod her head enthusiastically, admiring her crystal. "Jareth, this is so beautiful."

He held her hand up between them. "Every crystal has some amount of magic in it. The same can be said for this one. As long as you where this, I will always be able to find you, and you will be able to find me."

She smiled up at him. "Takes the fun out of hide-and-seek doesn't it?"

He laughed and slid off the bed. "Come on lazy. We have matters to attend to yet."

"Such as?"

"We have to go to court." He opened up a white cabinet and pulled out a beautiful pink dress for her to wear. It was strapless with a sweet-heart top. Red roses were fastened to it, flowing down the front like a sash and spreading out to speckle the entire skirt. Sarah sat up, throwing the covers to the side so she could get up. The second she started to move her legs off the bed. However, the pain at her side bit into her, making her wince and clutch at her right side. Jareth tossed the dress down on the bed and rushed to her side, gently helping her to her feet. "I think we'll skip the corset."

That was almost good enough news to make her forget the reason she had to get up. "Why do we have to go to court now? That's just about the last place I want to go."

"Because the longest I could talk my father into postponing this trial was till you woke up."

Her stomach turned. "Trial?"

Jareth's eyes were dark as he picked up the dress. His knuckles were white with his suppressed anger. "Rogue's trial. He must be punished accordingly."

Sarah felt a cold shiver creep up her back as she pulled the shift off and looked down to her side. A square patch of gauze was taped to her skin over where it hurt. Slowly, afraid of what she might see, she pulled the gauze aside so she could see what the damage was. She let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. There was a red puffy slash about three inches long just above her hip. It was going to be sore for days.

She looked up at Jareth to see he was looking at it too under hooded eyes. He looked so much older.

She put the bandage back in place and walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands so he would be forced to meet her eyes. "I'm okay, Jareth. That's all that matters."

Jareth nodded, still not looking convinced.

ONLY MINUTES LATER, Jareth's focus was still on her body, but for a different reason. Sarah was finding it difficult to get the dress on when he kept trying to pull it off her.

"Jareth, stop it," she giggled, sounding utterly pleased with the fact that despite everything he was still frisky with her. She tried half-heartedly to push him off her back.

He ignored her reservations and continued to nuzzle and nip at the back of her neck. The dress was almost on; all it needed was for him to help tie the silk laces in back, and he was in no hurry to do that. Gods, he wanted her. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had taken her. He moved the top down and moved his hands to grasp her breasts, his breath leaving him in a ragged hiss. Her breasts were soft and unbelievably warm, filling his hands perfectly. He wanted them in his mouth, to taste her nipples on his tongue. The need to have her pounded through his body and brain, possessing him. He flicked his thumb over the little bud of her breast. His whole body reacted to her soft gasp.

She turned to face him and he leaned in to kiss her. She leaned back as far as she could without hurting herself, causing him to miss her lips, but he settled for her collarbone. Fine with him, brought him that must closer to her chest.

Sarah laughed again and gripped the top of her dress so he couldn't get to her. She pushed against him hard enough to break his hold and stumbled away from him; keeping out of his reach. He couldn't help but growl in frustration and reached out for her. She gave a playful shriek and dodged him, running across the room. "Jareth, knock it off."

"I want you," he confessed, advancing on her once more. "I want you badly."

"Fine, but wait okay."

"How long?"

"Wedding night?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face.

He reached her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, trapping her against him. Using his free hand, he gripped the top of her dress, trying to pull it down despite her trying to hold it up. "I don't think so."

"Till the bandage comes off?"

He thought it over. She'd be healed enough for the gauze to come off in what, a day or two. He didn't really want to wait that long. But at the same time he didn't want to chance hurting her. And they did have to get going. By now the courtroom was probably starting to fill, most of the guests still here from his own trial. Damn, she was right. He let out a sigh and kissed her cheek. "Very well, but you owe me."

She gave his lips a fleeting kiss. "And I intend to pay." She turned her back to him. "Now can you please lace me so we can get this over with?"

[It moved quickly I know, but great chapters yet to come.

And yes Rogue is going to be the one on trial, but for more reasons than you think. Remember earlier when he was w/ Unseelie Jareth? there was a mention of REAL plans.

Plus, what happened to Marissa and Darrianne?

Meet the parents?!


	26. Justice and Bad Omens

Sarah felt sick, for reasons she suspected wasn't due to the pregnancy, as she clung to Jareth's arm. He seemed to know how uneasy she was feeling and didn't protest to either her nails digging into his arm or her shakiness as she walked beside him. He had reminded her several times that he was going to be right beside her the whole time, but she still didn't like this.

Whether she had foiled his plans or not; she was still afraid of Rogue.

That bastard had made her world hell. He'd abused her, used Jareth's love and twisted it into a hatred great enough to release his Unseelie. He had planned to rape her afterward and had threatened the lives of those around her to get his way. That wasn't even touching on the fact that he had tried to kill Jareth and had almost killed, not just her, but her unborn child.

God, her blood turned to ice just thinking of what he might have done to her child had his plans worked. Her hands cradled her lower stomach on instinct. She wasn't even showing yet and she was scared stupid for her child.

Jareth led her to the courtroom doors, turning to her before they went in. "Remember, I'll be right there the whole time. He can't hurt you now." Jareth pulled her close to him and kissed her firmly in promise. "You don't have to even so much as look at that monster. The trial should be over quickly."

"What will be done to him?"

Jareth let out a slow sigh, running his hands up and down her arms. "What he has done is unforgivable, and he is too dangerous to be allowed to live; my father knows this." He moved Sarah to the side as a Fae couple passed them, bowing in respect to Jareth before moving into the courtroom. Jareth gave her one last kiss before hooking arms with her once more. "Come on, let's go."

JARETH ENTERED THE ROOM and led Sarah with him down the hall. Just as he'd expected, Rogue was at the front between the audience and the thrones with his back to them, they would have to pass him to get to the front. Four guards stood on all sides of the Fae, making sure that he didn't try anything funny despite the chains that incased his torso like they had Jareth's. He just wanted to get Sarah past the bastard and into the fourth throne that had been added on the far side of his.

He could feel her trembling from on his arm as they pressed forward, and didn't have to look at her to know her eyes were locked on Rogues back. Jareth wanted to kill the bastard with his own hands for inspiring this kind of fear in the mother of his child. Jareth gripped her hand in his and moved his arm protectively around Sarah's waist. He'd never felt such a strong need to protect something in his life.

It wasn't until they were almost beside him that Rogue turned his head up to look at them, an evil smirk came to his face when he saw Sarah. Jareth had to fight the urge not to kick him in the teeth; the monster was doing that just to scare her. The ass could sense her fear.

Sarah let out a frightened gasp and clung tighter to Jareth as he led her by. "His eyes, they're black. They look just like yours did when you were Unseelie," she whispered, her voice shaky. "Is he…"

Jareth guided her into her seat before whispering back. "Yes, but he has been for the longest time; probably years."

"But his eyes were-

"Color-altering contacts, must have gotten them from Aboveground. He's been hiding what he is for the Gods know how long. I knew what he really was immediately after I turned."

"How?"

Jareth refused to meet her eyes, ashamed that he'd ever been anything but Seelie. "Like knows like." He left it at that.

SHE WAS ABOUT TO PRESS when a trumpet blasted through the courtroom. Sarah clutched her temple against the headache it gave her. She swore if she ever found who was playing that trumpet she was going to force-feed it to him.

She turned to see the side door open and the king and queen walk in. Like the first time she'd seen him, the king was an impressive and intimidating sight (especially now as he glared at the Unseelie chained before him as he passed). The look in his eyes told her that this trial was as good as over. She remembered that glare well from when she had made a scene at Jareth's trial. She prayed she never got that look from the king again. The queen entered behind her husband, not looking at Rogue at all as she passed. She too seemed back to her normal self. But Sarah could see that in those blue eyes was a loathing to match the kings. She took the seat on the kings right on the opposite side from Sarah; not bothering to arrange the elaborate aqua-green skirts of her dress beforehand. She seemed ready to get this over with as well.

The king got up and started with the proceedings but Sarah wasn't paying attention. The whole time Rogue had not looked away from her, but he was no longer smiling, just glaring with his black, soulless eyes. Even with the guards and the chains, she didn't feel safe from this beast. She heard the king ask if anyone would speak on his behave, only to press on when no one did.

Shouldn't his mother or even half-sister have said something? She scanned the audience beyond Rogue in search of them She caught a glimpse of Carious. He was sitting next to a fragile-looking woman with olive skin and gorgeous black hair, holding her hand. He gave Sarah a small smile of encouragement, but she saw no traces of Marissa and Darrianne. That didn't make her feel any better about the situation since they had already had planned for her death once, failing only because Rogue had bigger plans, and now they were no where in sight. She reached out and seized Jareth's wrist, attracting his attention. He leaned in very close so as to not interrupt his father so she could whisper in his ear.

"Where are Marissa and Darrianne?"

"Creeper told us about Rogue holding him hostage and how they had intended for Rogue to have you killed rather than black mailed," he whispered back.

"Then where are they?" she demanded.

"They have been punished already."

She licked her dry lips. "Are they…" God she couldn't say it.

"Dead? No, but they're wishing for it. Those two were stripped of all their money and titles and are now serving in my kingdom." He looked back at her. "Remember the fairies that Hoggle used to be in charge of exterminating?"

Sarah nodded her head.

Jareth gave her a sneaky grin before turning back to the courtroom.

The King was just wrapping things up. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Now would be the time to make your appologies." He said, adressing Rogue.

Rogue looked up with his soul-less black eyes, causing even the king to stiffen. "Do you think you will ever truly be rid of me?" he gave a sinister chuckle. "You old fool. I am immortal, I will die, but my spirit will live forever. My memory will haunt the minds of all those I came into contact with till the day they die."

His laugh shot chills down Jareth's spine, like a bad omen.

His father decideoet on with the trial. "It is for the crimes listed that I hereby sentence you, Rogue, to execution by hanging. May you die quickly," the king murmured before turning away.

Sarah watched as the guards collected and led Rogue out of the room. Rogue didn't fight them, he didn't swear or cower or show any signs of fear. It was like he was doing no more than going to bed instead of his own hanging. Once he was gone the king turned back to his subjects. "The execution will take place in the Forest of Light in fifteen minutes for those who will like to witness. Dismissed."

Sarah waited quietly as the Fae all rose and started to file out of the room before turning to Jareth. "You hang people here?"

Jareth stood and offered her his arm. "Not normally, but it is one of the more humane ways of death for criminals. I think my father gave Rogue that light sentence because, Unseelie or not, he is still the son of my uncle."

She took his arm and let him lead her back the way they had come. "Yes, he told me he was related to you." She paused for a minute, pulling back on Jareth's arm. "Do we have to go witness it?"

Jareth pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. "I will not force you to go, but I would prefer to witness it."

"Why?" she asked, just wanting their business with the doomed Fae to be over and done with.

"For satisfaction, Sarah. Rogue has hurt us both deeply, it will simply make me sleep easier if I am there to see that he is dead and gone." He brushed his lips against hers gently. "I'll take you to your room and you can wait there. When I return you will know that it is over, and that Rogue can never hurt you again, okay?"

She still didn't like it, or know how to react to it, but she nodded her head weakly. She just didn't think she could stomach it to watch him die and know that that was a fate almost dealt to Jareth. Sarah reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around Jareth's neck, crushing her lips against his. It wasn't so much sexual as it was just redeeming that he was there with her, that she wasn't going to loose him. He kissed her with the same need, cradling the back of her head in his hand so he could hold her more firmly against him.

The loud sound of someone clearing their throat made them both pull away enough to turn to see the King and Queen standing there. The king was the one to break the awkward silence. "After the execution, Jareth, your mother and I wish to see both you and your female in the private library." His intense green eyes gave Sarah a sweeping pass before he turned and both he and the queen exited through their side-entrance.

_The day just got better and better. An execution followed by meeting the parents for the first time; every girls dream._

[I know again quick, I went and researched some different methods of how to kill Rogue by looking at examples from the medieval period and… yeah. Did not have the stomach for those. So I just figured the hanging would be more humane (even if he didn't deserve it).

Next chapter… meeting the parents and telling them Jareth and Sarah's news!

I've been cooking up something special for Jareth and Sarah's wedding night. I know you all will flip for it and I hope it will really TIE YOU DOWN to the story. (hint hint wink wink take a guess).

Again, thanks for the reviews always loved and appreciated. I'll actually be taking advise from one of my reviewers in later chapters.


	27. Meet the Parents

Sarah sat on the bed of her original guest room as a medic buzzed around her, per Jareth's insistence. The medical Fae was an older-looking female, with skin that was so dark it was almost black and eyes so icy they seemed to glow against her skin. Her hair was cut short, almost to her scalp and she had a no-nonsense vibe about her. She was dressed more like a secretary than a nurse, however, in a nice white blouse and tight black skirt that went just past her knees. Sarah remembered Creeper telling her only men wore pants and figured that must be the reason for the clothing choice. The name tag on her blouse read Vivien Alleviate. She had been asking Sarah different medical questions for almost 20 minutes and was now beginning to examine her.

"I'm going to inspect the knife wound okay?" she said, putting down the clip board and motioning for Sarah to lie down on her good side.

Sarah was actually glad Jareth had insisted on having a medic give her a check up while he was away, it gave her something to focus on other than where he was and what he was witnessing. She complied and laid down.

The medic reached behind her and undid the laces so she could pull aside the fabric of the dress to get to the wound. Sarah stared at the wall rather than look at the wound again. She flinched at the feel of Vivien's cold hands as she inspected the wound.

"I'm going to press down now, tell me when it hurts." She said, pressing down gently, then letting up and getting gradually closer to the wound. She was almost on top of the wound before Sarah winced.

"Ouch."

"Very good," Vivien murmured before moving on.

"How long have you been a doctor?" Sarah asked.

Vivien's eyes narrowed. "Females can't be doctors. Sit up please."

Sarah did so, but still felt shocked. Just how backwards was the Underground? They hang people, look down on humans, didn't let women have any real power… if it weren't for their magic the Fae race wouldn't really be anything too special. "Do you want to be a doctor?"

"I'm going to take off the gauze now." She ripped them off without waiting for an answer.

Sarah hissed in pain from the tape. She could take a hint, that meant yes but it was a touchy subject. She decided going on about it in the middle of her check up might not be a great idea.

"It's going to be soar for the next week or so, but the skin has healed enough that it should be able to stay knitted on its own. You're really lucky, the blade managed to miss any vital organs." She instructed for Sarah to sit back up so she could re-tie the dresses laces.

She was half-way through when there was a soft knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Jareth came into the room. He looked more alive than he had in days. Sarah tried not to think about that too hard. It was over with then, Rogue was gone. Jareth at least had the decency not be smiling as he crossed over to her. The medic moved aside so he could bend down to kiss her.

JARETH WAS SIMPLY happy to be back in the room with Sarah. Rogue was dead, and at this moment his body was being burned as was a custom for Unseelie bodies. Jareth was glad to know that his body would rest in the ground with his ancestors and beloved female when he died. He kissed Sarah before turning to the medic he had assigned to her. He would have preferred a doctor, but that would mean a male looking over her body.

"How is she?"

Vivien looked over her charts, making a few last notes. "She's making excellent progress. The wound should be gone in two weeks, but that scar will be permanent. I can't check on the fetus and her first meeting with Dr. Casper isn't for another month, but she should be fine."

Jareth let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and turned back to Sarah, sitting down on the bed beside her. "Thank you, give us a minute alone."

Vivien followed the command and strolled out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Jareth moved behind Sarah on the bed so he could finish up her laces himself. "I need to tell you a few things before we meet my parents."

"I just found out that women aren't allowed to be doctors," Sarah huffed, interrupting him. He knew that tone, that one that said she was mad at him for this.

"Er, well no they're not."

"That's ridiculous, it's obvious to me that Vivien could be a very good doctor. In the Aboveground there or thousands of women doctors and surgeons; many of whom are better than the men."

Jareth sighed. "That's precisely the kind of topic I would not mention around my father."

She turned to face him just as he was finishing up the lace. "Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying is that my father is very stubborn and traditional. Bringing up any talk of woman's rights would be a pointless headache for anyone."

Her brown eyes narrowed and the fire of hell burned in them. Gods, she was hot. "Do you think women are inferior to men?" her tone was like that of a viper.

He couldn't help but smile, only darkening her mood further. "I actually believe that women would do very well in higher positions. I think you, my little spit-fire, are the perfect testament to just how capable and amazing women can be."

"So you'd have no problem changing that rule when you're king?"

He chuckled and pulled her into his lap, kissing the tip of her nose. "I think I'd have to introduce the idea slowly and see how it goes, but I wouldn't mind it at all, just don't mention it to my father, okay?" He so did not need to witness that fight between his father and fiancé. He knew for sure that, even against the king, Sarah would be able to hold her own, but that only meant a longer fight.

Finally, she smiled and settled into the curve of his body. "What else did you want me to know now?"

"First of all, when you speak try your best not to curse. I'm not sure where you learned such words, but I've heard you say quite a few shockers in the time since you got here."

She smiled mischievously and he couldn't help but want to kiss her again.

"Also, I plan to tell them about you being from the Aboveground. They also have yet to learn that you are expecting. And one last thing, I've already told them I planned to ask you to marry me."

Sarah nodded her head. "Okay, sounds good. When are we meeting them?"

"If you're ready, right now," he said, standing up from the bed.

THEY ENTERED THE private library hand in hand. It was more of a small sitting room, the majority of the books being in the main library that was open to the nobles. Still, stacks of books lines the walls, casting sharp shadows in the glow of the fireplace that was currently roaring with life to make the room comfortably warm. Four chairs were set up around a small round table loaded down with tea, coffee and all the essentials.

His mother and father were already seated in two of the chairs; his father drumming his fingers on the arm rests and his mother sipping at her tea. Jareth pulled Sarah with him over to the remaining chairs and sat them both down across from his parents. Both of them had eyes only for Sarah, taking in the girl who would be queen.

Sarah shifted uncomfortably in her seat, making him want to wrap an encouraging arm around her. Instead, he simply handed her a cup of tea. She took it with nervous hands.

It was his mother who finally broke the silence of the room. "I hope you are feeling better," she said to Sarah.

"Huh, oh yes thank you, your majesty" she replied, taking a gulp from her tea.

"Please, call me Silvia. We are almost family after all." She gave her son a pointed look. "It's a shame we didn't get to meet you at all before the engagement."

"I think she made quite an introduction of herself at the last trial," the king remarked. At first Jareth was geared up to snap at his father, but the slight grin on the kings face told him that his father was just joking.

Sarah blushed and lowered her eyes to her tea. "I didn't mean to seem so disrespectful, it's just-

"Don't you dare apologize," Silvia ordered.

Jareth turned to face her. "The entire kingdom owes you their lives Sarah."

She looked utterly confused. "Why?"

"Because of you, Rogue was never made king. If he had been he would have killed my father and probably my mother to become King of the Underground. Then it wouldn't matter if he was Unseelie or not. There are two kinds of magic in the Underground, Seelie and Unseelie. With an Unseelie in charge, the balance would shift and there would be nothing to stop the Unseelie from rising up and taking over; killing and torturing all until there was nothing left of the Seelie Court."

The only ones who looked more surprised than Sarah were his parents. They were both looking back and forth from him to Sarah and back again.

"She does not know of the Courts?" he mother inquired after a long pause.

He and Sarah exchanged looks. She nodded her head slightly as if to say 'go ahead'. They were going to know before this conversation was over anyway. He cleared his throat and turned back to his parents. "She does not. Sarah is a human from the Aboveground; that is why nobody knew her previous to almost three weeks ago." He reached out and gripped her hand, her delicate fingers closing around his in support. He looked over to her and she gave him an encouraging smile. "This is the human who, four years ago, bested my Labyrinth."

His parents both looked Sarah over, taking her in with a new measure of interest.

"Interesting." Was all his mother said.

His father's brown eyes looked Sarah over twice, like he was sizing the girl up. Sarah sat straight up in her chair, facing his parent's head on where any other woman would squirm and feel meek. Jareth couldn't have felt prouder of her. She would make an excellent queen, perfect for him in every way. If his parents couldn't see that then they were blind.

"What made you come back to the Underground?" His mother asked.

Jareth turned to Sarah, but she didn't look at him. "Jareth was kind enough to give me the news that a dear friend of mine was about to pass away. I came back to say my final good-byes. Then one thing just led to another and… I'm still here, and planning to stay."

He let out an inward sigh of relief; she had saved face for him. She didn't have to, but she did. She could have told them all about how he'd actually tricked her, made her a prisoner, and had done his best to make her miserable. He still felt a pang of guilt every time he thought about it, but he'd make it up to her. He had years to make sure she never felt sad again.

His father leaned forward in his seat. "That's quite a short time to fall in love with a person."

Sarah's eyes narrowed defensively. "Perhaps, but I think experience bonds people more than time. With all do respect, Jareth and I have been through hell and back."

The queen's lips got tight and the king sat back in his chair. Jareth felt touched at the truth of her words, but still couldn't help but cover eyes with his hand. He had asked her not to swear, that was a simple command wasn't it? It was one of the biggest fo-pa's for a lady to swear, especially in the king and queen's presence.

Sarah realized her mistake and waved a hand in front of her, like she was trying to erase it from the air. "Sorry, I'm still not used to the rules around here. In the Aboveground it's not such a big deal, but I'm working on it. But do you at least get what I mean?"

His parents exchanged looks before they turned to look at Jareth. He prepared himself for the worst.

His mother was the one to finally say something. "You've chosen your queen wisely."

Sarah actually exhaled next to him and he wanted to do the same. His mother gave him a warm smile and his father gave him a nod of approval before they both started to get up.

"There's something else," Jareth said, causing them to pause. After a minute they both resumed their seats, looking confused. "We have a little bit of news to share with you."

His heart was beating like a jackhammer; he had felt the same way when he had broken the news to Sarah, even though this time he wasn't actually going to be doing the telling the happiness of knowing and sharing their news was the same.

"Are you going to tell us or are we supposed to start guessing?" his father demanded.

"Actually, I'll let Sarah tell you this one." He turned to his fiancé to give her encouragement. She gave him a heart-melting smile and turned to face his parents. "I don't know how to say this exactly, but I guess I'll just say it. Jareth and I are having a baby."

There was a pause of pure silence while his parents digested the news.

Their faces were like frozen statues, unmoving and emotionless. His mother was the first to snap out of the trance. "You mean you two plan to have a baby."

There was a longer pause.

"No, I mean we are already having a baby. I'm pregnant," Sarah restated, her voice firm.

It was like someone had turned on a light in his mother, she just seemed to be glowing as much, if not more than, Sarah. She gave a delighted smile despite the taboo of Jareth getting Sarah pregnant out of wed lock and placed her tea cup down, like she didn't trust her hands to hold it any more.

His father on the other hand, didn't seem so pleased. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. He reached up and moved his fingers through his short beard, deep in thought but not objecting.

His parents exchanged looks again. "I'll leave you to it," his father finally told Silvia.

His mother nodded and turned back to the table, conjuring up a quill and piece of parchment. Both he and Sarah watched as the queen started to do some quick scribbling, talking as she went. "We'll have to have a wedding right away before you start showing. We don't want a bride with a bulge. I'll help you get started on the preparations immediately." Her head snapped up and her hand stopped writing. "Who else knows about the baby?"

"Just you two," Sarah confirmed, "Well… and Surly and Creeper."

"I know Surly, but who is Creeper?" his mother asked, looking back at him.

"Just a goblin who tends to Sarah, he won't tell anyone if I tell him not to."

The queen's head lowered and she went back to writing. "Do that as soon as possible then. What would people say if they knew?"

Jareth couldn't help but grin, he noticed that Sarah had a small smile as well.

"It's not funny, Jareth," his father scolded.

His mother looked over to Sarah. "How do you feel about white roses?"

[Yeah, a wedding! Will it go off without a hitch, or will the king have a little something to say about his son marrying a human?

And to all those Rogue-lovers out there, ye of little faith! You should know not to count Rogue out so quickly.It's true he is dead, his part in this story is complete, but didn't I tell you alrady?

No?

Well then, I'll say it now. I've been thinking of a sequiel!


	28. War and Etiquette

Weddings are nothing but women-stealers. That was Jareth's official stance on the wedding in the following weeks. His mother and father had sent out an announcement of the wedding only a day after Jareth and Sarah had told them. Ever since he had barely been able to catch a couple hours with Sarah, and Gods forbid they should be alone. His parents had hired a whole horde of wedding planners that took up almost all of his mother and fiancé's time. If Sarah wasn't doing that she was taking etiquette classes with Surly and a female who had supposedly taught his mother. It might not have been so bad, but he wasn't allowed to even share a room with Sarah. His mother had just about fainted at the idea insisting that 'people will talk'.

The only time he got to see Sarah any more was when they asked for his help in something connected to the wedding and at meals. His whole skin was itching to get close to her.

_Only four more days_, he told himself, _only four more days_. By that time they'll be married and she'll be all his for at least a week. Gods, just thinking about it…

Jareth shook his head to clear the image. He was only torturing himself. But damn he missed her. The next time he got her alone he was going to fuck her till she fainted. Then he was going to wake her up and have her begging him for more.

His mind went completely blank as he was hit in the side of the head, causing him to stumble and curse.

"Pay attention to your opponent!" a rough voice demanded.

He looked up at his opponent. Both of them were dressed in padded white body suits and both held a long wooded staff with padded ends. He despised combat classes, he was much better at planning out an attack than acting on it. But his father had insisted since they both had free time and he wanted to make sure a woman hadn't made his son soft.

The King backed off, letting the staff hang loose at his side, and accepted a cloth from a servant, dabbing at his brow. "You're not focusing."

Jareth was starting to remember why he had been so happy to become the Goblin King, it had meant no more classes with his father, no taking directions on fighting, and a hell of a lot less arguing. His farther lived for military and fighting, and had tried to press the same ideas on Jareth. All he had gotten out of it, however, was a good head for planning attacks and defenses. His father believed that that was only a part of what war was about.

Jareth threw his staff on the padded floor in anger. "I have other things to think about other than your silly classes, father!"

The king turned back to him and pointed his staff at Jareth. "Like that girl."

Jareth felt a hot anger start to build in his chest. "That girl is my wife-to-be, the future mother of my child and the love of my life. Why shouldn't I think about her?" he demanded.

His father took up a starting pose. After a few minutes, Jareth picked up his staff and got ready. "I'd be lying if I told you I didn't question this marriage."

A servant onlooker blew a whistle and the king advanced, swinging his staff down on Jareth like it was a sledge hammer. Jareth just barely got his staff up in time to block it. "She knows nothing about the Underground, yet you wish to make her its queen," his father snapped, backing out of reach and starting a slow circle of Jareth.

Jareth turned with his father, never taking his eyes off him. "She will learn, I will help her," Jareth insisted before his father's staff made a jab at him. Jareth was able to knock it aside so it hit his shoulder instead of his chest. Still hurt, but not as much as it would have.

"Even so, that will take time."

"You seem to have a few more years left in you," Jareth sneered before lashing out with his staff. He left his right side open in the process and his father took the opportunity; he swung his staff like a baseball bat and knocked Jareth hard in the ribs, throwing him off balance.

Jareth crashed to the floor, pain shooting through his back. He brought his staff up in time to deflect his father's weapon that would have knocked him in the face. The king did not back down though, not when he had his opponent down. His Majesty stooped down to Jareth's level, straddling him so he could use his weight behind the staff that was still being held off by Jareth's. Jareth grunted and redoubled his efforts, not wanting to lose just yet.

"She's also a human. She has no powers of her own. What kind of Fae can respect that? Did you think the Seelie community would like taking orders from a human? Or that the Unseelie would fear her?"

Jareth's face grew red with anger and the effort of holding off his father. "She is no ordinary human, Father. Already she has a formidable reputation among the Fae. They are aware of what she has done for them, what they owe her. Even the nobility have laid witness to her spirit when she defied everything, risked everything, to stop Rogue's evil. I'm sure that by now her name is not unknown by even the smallest of Unseelie creatures. A human besting one of their cleverest and ruining their chance at ruling isn't exactly small news in any community." As he talked Jareth was able to get his legs up, kicking his father off him.

He spun and got up, crouching into a fighting stance once again. His father seemed surprised by his strength as he crouched down as well.

"And what will you do when she ages?"

His father thought this would throw him off, that he hadn't already thought about this? It had plagued his thoughts since that first night with Sarah. "There are ways around everything Father, even death."

He had searched his history records until he'd come across what he'd been looking for. There were a few cases in history where Fae's would share their lives with a human. They used their magic to bond their hearts with the human they loved. It connected their lives; shortening a Fae's natural life, but increasing a human's by tenfold.

Of course, like any situation where intense magic was concerned, it had its flaws and risks. If he slipped up, it could end up with devastating consequences, resulting in either or both their deaths. And with their lives connected, if one of them where to die than the other would too. What if something happened to him, or to Sarah? Jareth had thought long and hard about it and in the end decided it would be worth it if it meant a chance at centuries more with her at his side.

He had hoped to discuss it with her, but hadn't been able to get any time alone with her. He decided he'd tell her after they were married.

The king didn't push for more of an answer than that; instead he lunged at Jareth again, striking out with his padded staff. Jareth dodged it and brought his around, clipping his father in the shoulder.

"I also think you are rushing into this. She has been here such a short time, how well can you really know her?"

"I know her well enough Father," Jareth snapped, striking out but missing.

"Do you? It just seems to me a smart girl would want to wait on such a speedy marriage, that is, as long as the groom was all they wanted."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just seems too easy for her. She comes here, knowing you are a king of Goblins, but tell me, did she show any interest in you before she found out you were to be King of the Fae? Then you obviously lie with her. Did she even suggest any form of protection beforehand?" The king gave a grim smile. "The best way to trap a man of honor would be to get knocked up by him… or to say it was by him."

Jareth had never felt so much hate for his father in his life; he forced himself to calm down at once, afraid of what might happen if he got too worked up. He tried instead to focus on his love for Sarah, and his need to defend her.

The King didn't let up though, pressing the matter further. "You told me yourself that you turned after seeing her with Rogue. I can guess you didn't just witness them hoola-hooping together."

"Sarah has told me that it was a setup she knew nothing about. She swore to me that Rogue never… used her. Don't you think that the child being mine or not would be my first worry?"

"You have such blind faith in this girl," his father mussed. He lunged at Jareth again, his staff out like a spear.

Jareth dropped his own staff and grabbed onto the end of his father's, whipping the man around till he lost balance and fell to the floor, loosing his grip on the staff. Defenseless and shaken, the King had no time to recoup his scenes before Jareth brought his own staff down in a stabbing motion on the male's chest, winning the match.

The whistle was sounded as Jareth backed off from his stunned father. He felt rather stunned and excited himself, having never beat his father in combat before. "I only wish I had as much faith as she does in me." Jareth answered wistfully. Hopefully she was having a better day than he was.

SARAH COULDN"T FOCUS either, dropping the small stack of books that had been placed on her head for the fifth time. The wedding plans where exhausting her as they got down to the wire. Not only were they not ready, but problems they thought they had solved kept popping up.

The material her dress was to be made out of kept unraveling. Her morning sickness was an everyday occurrence (not just in the morning). The kingdom was short on lilies and the color scheme had to be rethought. Some of the guests had not sent word that they would be attending yet, putting the kitchen on hold for the meals. They had yet to go over how Sarah was to address the guests, and worse of all, they were running short on time for a rehearsal. Sarah had been told the customs the Fae had for marriage and had been vexed at how different they were from what she was used to and was sure she would make a fool out of herself and Jareth.

She kept having this vision of them right in the middle of the ceremony when she suddenly throws up all over Jareth and everything else. Not only would it be disgusting and humiliating, but people would take it as her being sick at the idea of marrying Jareth. Wouldn't that be a wonderful day to cherish for the rest of her life?

Right now she was in the middle of an etiquette lesson that would help prepare her for not only the wedding, but the life of royalty she would acquire after it. How balancing books while walking would help her rule a world she had no idea.

Surly was there watching, although at the moment he was hiding his eyes under a hand as he grumbled at her lack of grace. Her instructor was also there, Madam Spitz; an elderly Fae woman with a fierce stare and sharp tone that told even a blind man that she had no patience for mistakes. Her steel-grey hair was piled high on her head and she wore a plain burgundy dress that covered all but her head and hands. She advanced on Sarah at once, glaring down at her through her pointed nose. Sarah hated the woman, but Silvia had promised that she was the best and would help Sarah get ready on the tight schedule.

"You are not at all prepared for ze' vedding!" Spitz exclaimed, her accent thick when she spoke. "Any voman of breeding can valk and carry books at ze' same time."

Sarah glared right back up at her. She couldn't help but think that this woman and her old boss could have been the best of friends. "Well of course they can. Look, I'll do it myself." She picked up the books in her arms and marched in a tight circle to make her point. "See, I'm carrying them and walking at the same time. When will I need to carry them on my head?" she stopped in front of Spitz and threw the books down on the floor, past frustrated. "I may not know all the customs down here yet, but I've yet to see another woman walking around with any kind of reading material sitting on her head!"

"Zat is not ze' point and you know it," the teacher scolded. She turned away from Sarah and marched back across the room. "Zey axe me to teach a human. I zay fine. Vat do I get? A walking dizaster vit no more grace zen a tidal vave!" she grumbled, spinning back around to face Sarah. "Again, ve'll continue till you can valk across ze room vizout dropping even one of zem."

SARAH COULD THINK of nothing better to do than to go back to her room and take a long, comforting bath. It had taken the better part of the hour, but she had managed to get across the room before the books had slid onto the floor in an indignant heap. She had figured that was good enough, and thankfully Madam Spitz had agreed, more exhausted than Sarah.

She had reached her room when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Jareth appearing from behind the corner. He had obviously been waiting for her to return, heading straight for her like a bat out of hell. She didn't fight him in the slightest when he grabbed her. He pinned her tightly between him and the door, kissing her deeply while his hips rubbed against her of their own violation. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to grip the back of her knee, bringing it up to his thigh.

He took her moan as a sign of encouragement and let out a throaty groan of his own, pressing harder against her. "How is your wound?" he growled into her ear.

She felt a shiver shoot down her back, remembering what she had promised as soon as the bandages came off. She hadn't yet told him that that had been a few days ago and she was feeling just peachy. It wasn't that she didn't want to or anything, far from it. Call her silly, but with the wedding so close at hand she wanted to wait until their wedding night. It wouldn't be their first time, but it would still be special. It would be their first time as husband and wife.

"It-it's fine," she mumbled as his lips found her neck.

His soft lips sucked at her skin, his hot tongue pressing against it.

It had a dizzying effect on her and she knew she had to stop it before it became too much. She pushed against his shoulders, trying hard to suppress her nervous giggles. "Jareth wait."

Jareth pulled away from her neck but did not back off. He grinned down at her. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

She couldn't help but smile back. "I have a small idea." She shook her head to regain her senses. "But we need to stop now," she said, pushing against him once more. He snatched her hands on one of his, moving them to the side where they were no bother.

"Don't tell me you're starting to buy into all my mother's talk about properness and etiquette of courtship."

She rolled her eyes. "No, but I still would like to wait."

His brows furrowed in confusion. "Why in the Underground would you want that?"

"I don't know, I just figured with the wedding being so close and all… I mean, there's just something intriguing about waiting for our wedding night."

At first Jareth didn't seem to know what the devil she could mean. Then it seemed to dawn on him and he gave her a seductive smirk, pulling her closer against the line of his body. "That is truly what you want?" his voice was husky, an air of danger to it.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded her head weakly.

Jareth grinned at her again. "Very well then, but I'll make you pay for the time you make me wait little one. If you think I am hard up for you now, just wait and see how I am after four days of wanting you and knowing that you would deny me."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, claiming her mouth with his.

By the time he broke away she was dizzy and panting, his hold the only thing keeping her on her feet. "Very well then, I'll see you in four days." He dropped his voice to a very low whisper. "Be ready for me."

[Okay, next one's the wedding. Want to know how Fae customs

are different from human customs?

On a side note thank you all once again for the reviews. New readers are always appreciated, but old ones are loved. If I could, I would bake cookies and send one to each and every one of my readers. You guys just bring out the fuzzies in me.


	29. The Wedding

[Here comes the bride, any objections? See the dress in my profile!

God, her heart was going a thousand miles a minute as she got ready for her wedding. Her dress was a traditional and familiar white. The skirt was long and sweeping; the bodice came tight around her skin and cupped her breasts. It was strapless, leaving her neck and shoulders bear. She wore white lace gloves that stopped at her wrists. Silver swirls had been painted on her skin, leading up her arms and stopping on level with the top of the dress. Her lips were left plain but her eyes had been done up with silver makeup and diamonds had been placed along the arch of her eyebrows.

A silver band like the one the queen wore circled her head and connected to a billowy veil that swept down her back and covered her long dark hair. She wasn't sure if in the end she looked beautiful or like a ghost. The Queen was in the room with her (also getting primped) and assured her that neither was the point. The effect was supposed to represent purity. Weddings were very sacred things among the Fae.

The knock on the dressing room door shook her from her thoughts and she turned to it. A servant girl went over and opened the door a crack, poking her head out. Sarah could hear a masculine voice as well as the girl's speaking softly.

"Who is it Alice?" The queen didn't bother to look back at the door.

Alice turned back to the room, closing the door behind her. "They're ready for us."

JARETH FELT LIGHT-headed as he knelt on a stand at the head of the massive ball room. It was twice the size of his, but the guests still barely fit. They were all crowded together in a sea of white. Each and every one of them was dressed in plain white ceremonial robes as was custom. Even the king and queen would be wearing them, the only difference being that their robes were decorated with gold threading. Light, flowing music filled the silence of the room, though there was no band. The room was decorated in white and blends of yellow and gold, giving it a bright and cheery look. He was going to be married. It still sent a grin to his face every time he thought about it.

The air suddenly grew still with anticipation and all eyes turned to the back of the room where the double doors were. Jareth wasn't allowed to get up till the ceremony was done, but he still twisted around so he could see. The music paused and all was dead silent. Slowly, the double doors split open to show his mother. The female walked up the isle toward her son, all heads bowing respectfully as she passed.

His father stood off to one side of the alter, and his mother moved to stand on the other side. She did not speak or touch him, as was tradition, but did offer him a soft smile. The first sounds of gasping alerted him to Sarah's presence and he turned around.

At the other end of the isle was his Sarah, draped in the traditional wedding garbs of a bride. She looked like an angel as she floated down the long isle towards him. His mouth went dry at the sight of her and heat prickled over the back of his neck. He felt hot and cold at once and his heart was pounding so hard his chest was starting to hurt. He was frozen in place, not even able to move his eyes off her. Every set of eyes in the room was focused on her, but she only had eyes for him.

The room was dead-silent as she approached him, the only sounds were those of her walking and the occasional sniffle of a woman in the audience crying. Her smile grew the closer she got to him. By the time she was next to him they were both wearing big stupid smiles on their faces and knew it, only causing them to smile more. She mouthed the words 'I love you' as she got down on her knees next to them.

He quickly mouthed it back before turning to face the front. The High Priest stepped forward in his long, sweeping white robes. The High Priest was the median between the Seelie Court and the Gods, it was only right that he would preside over a royal wedding rather than one of his underlings. He was a tall and sickly thin old Fae with a bald head and pointed chin. His voice, however, was surprisingly deep and commanded attention.

He began speaking in the old-language, his voice rising and falling in a prayer for the Gods to look down upon this union and guide it well. His voice trailed off at the end as the entire audience responded back accordingly.

"AaaaAAaaMMMennnnn."

The High Priest held out his right hand between Jareth and Sarah. Like custom demanded, Sarah placed her hand closest to Jareth in the priest's and Jareth placed his over hers. They laced their fingers together in the High Priest's hand and the cleric covered them with his free one. Jareth and Sarah bowed their heads as he continued the prayer.

Jareth felt electric as he listened to the priest. His whole body was shaking with nerves and excitement. They were really going to be married. He looked to his right to peer at his father out of the corner of his eye. The king had promised him before the ceremony that he wouldn't interfere. Still… the thought that anybody might ruin this day made his muscles tight.

"AaaaAAaaMMennnnn," the congregation answered.

Jareth looked back to the priest. The old Fae had retrieved a golden goblet from one of his followers and had turned back to them. "This wine connects you in spirit."

He held it out to Sarah, who took it and sipped down the red liquid slowly till it was half gone. She then turned on her knees and held the cup out to Jareth. Her eyes were full of warmth and love when she looked at him. His father be damned, this was the girl for him. How could she not be? Jareth took the cup and drained the last of its contents. The wine slid like silk down his throat as he handed the goblet back to the Fae.

Sarah's hand found his while the clergy's back was turned and gave his fingers a squeeze. Jareth couldn't help it, he wasn't even thinking. Impulsively, he turned and kissed her, bringing forth small gasps and giggles from the audience. He broke away from her as soon as the priest started to turn around.

The clergy shot Jareth a glare that Jareth had grown used to since childhood lessons in the temples. It was a glare that said 'I know you did something wrong just now even though I don't know what it is'. Kissing the bride wasn't exactly wrong, but you're supposed to wait till the High Priest gave the word. Sarah was blushing next to him, only adding to his possibility of guilt.

The priest came back with a fat stick of incense and a lit candle. He lit the incense and thick grey smoke emitted from the stick, smelling of dark spices and musk. The High Priest started chanting again and waved the smoke in the air over their bowed heads. Once he was satisfied and the area reeked of spices, the clergy handed that too to one of his followers, who quickly dipped the stick in a bowl of water to put it out.

The priest indicated for them to stand. Not as easy as you would think since their knees were stiff from kneeling on hard floor and once they got up they were welcomed with faces full of smoke from the incense. Jareth shook his head in hopes of escaping some of the left over smoke and tried his best not to cough. Sarah tried for no such subtlety and brought her hand up to wave the smoke out of her face. Jareth wasn't about to make her stop since it was also moving the air out from his face.

The High Priest shot her a look and she stopped immediately.

Jareth couldn't help the bit of laughter that escaped him, triggering a choked giggle from Sarah and earning them both even dirtier looks from the Fae. It reminded Jareth of times spent torturing the old man during childhood lessons. Like then, he knew his parents were both glaring at him now too. He forced himself to stop smiling out of sheer will.

The priest gave out an exasperated sigh. "These two souls are indeed meant for each other. The marriage will be a good one."

It was a complement as far as Jareth and the rest of the room was concerned, but the priest didn't seem to mean it as one.

Jareth turned to Sarah and took her hands in his. This was the part he'd been waiting for. Sarah was positively glowing with happiness and he was sure he looked the same.

The priest finally stepped forward and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, tilting his head back to the heavens. "May the Gods bless this union of two spirits." He looked back down to Jareth and Sarah. "Now you may kiss the bride."

The guests all broke out in soft laughter, but Jareth didn't notice as he hugged Sarah to him. She was his wife now, his and his alone. He tilted her chin up to him, her eyes looking just like they did the night of the Goblin Ball. He kissed her long and sweet, despite what his body was demanding him to do. She tasted of strawberries and honey. He didn't want to stop kissing her, but knew he had to eventually if he was going to get that dress off her. She was the one who had to break off the kiss, the grin on her face looking charming enough to melt him where he stood.

"I love you," she whispered.

He felt tears burn at the backs of his eyes but did his best to suppress them. He would surely never tire of hearing her say that.

AFTER THE CEREMONY was over nobody staid long. Fae didn't do receptions like humans did apparently, knowing that the ceremony would not be official until the marriage was consummated. Sarah and Jareth had to say good-bye to the departing guests before they were allowed to leave. Sarah couldn't wait to get away either, but she wasn't sulking about it like Jareth was. He was back to his sour-puss self and acted as though any guest who approached him should be thankful he was taking the time to tell them 'thank you good-bye'.

She had to actually nudge him in the ribs when a female Fae was telling him how happy she was for him and all he did was grunt._ This is my husband_, she thought with a roll of her eyes. _He's lucky he's so damn cute_.

Sarah couldn't help but smile when Carious came past them, like the rest he was still in his white robe, but he had his hood down. She almost laughed out loud when she saw that even the tie he had used in his long hair was white. He was still holding hands with the female she'd seen him with at the trial and Sarah couldn't help but take notice of how beautiful the girl really was, especially in white. Carious exchanged words with Jareth briefly before moving on to Sarah.

"Carious, I'm so glad you could come," she beamed as he lifted her knuckles to his lips gallantly.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. It's not every day a royal wedding takes place. How do you feel now that you're a princess?"

She didn't know how to answer that one. It had never even dawned on her that by marring Jareth that she would in fact be a princess. She was just the classic Cinderella story wasn't she? Finally she settled for, "Okay."

Carious nodded to the woman next to him. "This is Elaine, my intended. Elaine, this is Sarah, she is a friend of mine."

The woman gave a very regal curtsy that would make Madam Spitz weep with pride. "It is an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Screw Spitz, she needed to get this girl to teach her.

"We shall have to get together at a later time when we actually have time to talk," Carious suggested, nodding back at the waiting line.

Sarah wanted to protest, but she had more than half a brain and so nodded in agreement. "I will definitely write to you to schedule a time for that."

Carious leaned in a little. "If you ever find you need a break from my cousin- easy Jareth," he said, holding his hands up in surrender against the murderous glare Jareth was giving him. "I was only going to say she was welcome to one of our guest rooms."

Jareth's glare didn't soften in the least.

Carious smiled weakly and pulled Elaine along with him. "We'll be going then, I look forward to your letter." With that he hurried away and out of sight.

The guests passed quickly after that. It might have been because Sarah was zoning in and out, but most likely it was because Jareth was still glaring. She didn't abase him though; somehow that look told her that she was going to get it later. The idea made her hair stand on end and her skin tingle. She couldn't wait.

The last to pass through were the king and queen. They had both pulled back the hoods of their elegant robes. The queen was absolutely beaming as she took her son's expression into account. "Jareth for shame, you have no reason to look so grouchy on your wedding day."

"I'd be less grumpy if we could move on with it," he sighed.

Sarah felt her cheeks blush as she knew what he was talking about. She was definitely going to get it.

Silvia shook her head in defeat and moved on to Sarah, clasping her hands in hers. "You did wonderfully out there. I'm happy to see those lessons are paying off. Don't worry, I don't think anyone suspected you were pregnant, not with you looking so thin out there," she said in her odd encouraging way.

Sarah smiled and thanked her, knowing that she really hadn't meant anything by her little comments. She'd come to learn by now that the queen was just mannerly like that.

The king came by next, looking neither happy nor mad as he addressed Jareth. "So what do you plan to be doing in the next nine months?"

Sarah knew the answer to that right away. "Rebuilding the Labyrinth," she said before she could stop herself.

Three sets of eyes all turned to her. Jareth seemed the most quizzical. "The Labyrinth?"

"Of course, although I'm all for Fae's adopting unwanted babies, I don't like that those wishing them away have no chance to undo their mistakes. When I think of what I would have done if someone had beaten it before me…" she let that thought go. "Besides, you'll want to rebuild it for your child when it comes time to hand it over. You don't want to leave him with a drafty castle and useless Labyrinth, do you?"

Jareth seemed stunned where he stood. Obviously these thoughts had never occurred to him.

The king nodded his head in approval. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Jareth looked from Sarah, to his father, and back again. "I guess I'm rebuilding my Labyrinth."

[Not the end! Read my next chapter The Wedding Night for smokiness and some wrap-ups. Plus: A sneak peak at my sequel to It's Not Fair.


	30. Wedding Night

[Okay, it's been brought to my attention about a mistake I made by one very good reader.

I'll be big enough to admit my mistake.

I forgot all about Sarah's family in Nevada. If I have time or the wish to in the future I may go back and correct this or I may not, but thank you for telling me because it shows you are paying even better attention to the story than I am. 

"Jareth, what are you looking at?" Sarah asked, backing away from Jareth.

Once they had been free to leave Jareth had transported them back to his room before she even knew what was going on. The locks slammed shut in the door behind him, making sure nobody could get in or out. His miss-matched eyes were intense with promises of things done in the dark. He reached up and started unfastening the buttons on the front of his white poet's shirt.

"Sarah," his voice was deep and husky, making her skin break out in goose bumps. "How open are you to trying new things, in the bedroom?"

Excitement shot down her spine. She couldn't help but grin. "What did you have in mind?"

"When I was… you know… I could still see and understand what was going on around me. I remember you coming to visit me in the dungeon."

She had an idea as to where this was going; the idea only making her start to tremble.

"I remember you kissing me while I was chained up." He dropped his shirt to the floor, starting on his pants next as he walked across the room with slow confidence. "I'd like to have another go at that. But this time I think I'd like to be the one moving around."

Heat shot up her spine and down again and she was sure her eyes were beyond big as she felt her body respond to him. He got in close to her, trapping her between the wall and him. Jareth leaned in close enough to whisper in her ear, "Would you let me do that Sarah? Would you let me take complete control?" He gripped her hair and pulled back, forcing her head up so her neck was completely exposed to him. He licked a hot line up her exposed skin. "Would you like that?"

She didn't know what to say. Wait, was she nodding? Jesus Christ, she was! As much as she could anyway. She could feel Jareth's grin of triumph against her throat.

"I want you to undress for me," he whispered, stepping back a little so she had some room.

She felt dizzy and hot; excited and shaky as she slid the veil from her head and let it drift to the floor. Jareth's eyes followed the movement briefly before snapping back up to focus on her. She felt a blush heat her cheeks as she reached behind her and found the tie of the laces. She hesitated, feeling suddenly self conscious even though they had been together before. What if he found the scar repulsive? What if she was already starting to bloat from the baby?

Jareth seemed to just know what she was thinking and seized her shoulders, spinning her around to face away from him so he could attack the laces at her back. He was holding her off balance so she couldn't fight him, but instead had to hold onto his arm so she didn't fall. "I refuse to let your silliness keep you from me any longer, sweet." He raked his fingers down the laces at her back, combing them loose. "I have followed your wishes for as long as I can stand. We are now married and the bandages are off, so I'll be taking my end of the bargain tonight, and tomorrow, and for years to come."

The laces were finally gone and she could feel the tight dress go slack around her form. She let out a startled gasp when Jareth brought her up to stand on her own two feet and yanked the dress down from her body, leaving her bare to him. The very intensity in his eyes made her skin warm as they roved over her body.

She allowed her own eyes to travel over his body as he slid his pants down his hips and kicked them off onto the floor.

His eyes were teasing when she looked back up at him. "What are you looking at little one?" his voice slid over her like silk.

Feeling a flash of boldness, she reached between them and cupped him in her hand, taking in his hiss of pleasure with satisfaction. "Nothing that isn't mine," she cooed, brushing her lips against his collar bone.

Jareth gave her a wry smirk and took hold of her wrist, pulling her hand from him. "Not this time spitfire, this time everything is mine. My body is mine, your body is mine, and your pleasure will be mine," he said as he led her over to the bed by the wrist. "Next time we play it can all be yours, but this time it's mine."

She felt a cold breeze pass over her skin as he lightly tossed her onto the bed before him. She watched with curiosity as he conjured up a crystal and made it change into a red silk scarf. "Give me your hands."

She knew exactly what he was planning and although she was eager to continue, she wanted to tease him a little. She made it a point to hide her hands behind her back.

His eyes narrowed with lust. "Sarah, don't defy me." His voice left no doubt that if she didn't present him with her wrists soon; he was going to go after them himself.

She thought it over and finally held out her wrists to him. He quickly tied them together with the scarf. Her whole body trembled with nerves as she watched him restrain her.

He offered her a grin when he noticed her shaking. "Nervous?"

"A little," she confessed.

He leaned down and brushed his lips over hers in the softest of touches. "I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered, bringing her tied hands up to eye level. He climbed onto the bed beside her and pulled back on the restraint, forcing her to fall backward on the bed. She stared up at him from her vulnerable position and felt a wet heat begin to pool at her legs. He continued to grin like he knew what was going on with her body as he moved down the bed.

"Keep your hands above your head or I'll tie them up there," he instructed.

She watched with wide eyes as he positioned himself between her legs. He took hold of her knees and spread her legs as wide as they would go, his eyes lock on what he was revealing. "Gods, you're perfect," he sighed.

He positioned himself at her core, rubbing the head of him against her till she mewed with the teasing touches. She could already feel her walls tightening with the need to feel him in her.

She wanted to feel his length incased in her, thrusting and retreating till she couldn't stand it any more. She was so absorbed in her wanting that she didn't even notice until it was too late that her hands had trailed down to touch his bicep. The action did not go unnoticed by Jareth, who quickly seized her hands and traveled up her body so he could tie the scarf to the bars of his headboard. "I warned you."

The new position happened to bring him very close to her head, a situation she took full advantage of as her tongue darted out to lick the swollen erection just inches from her face. Jareth's breath caught in his throat and his head kicked back on his shoulders. She did it again and he looked down at her again with eyes that were dark with lust. He didn't move a muscle as she brought her head up from the bed to reach more of him. His breath left him in a huff and he had to prop himself up against the headboard to keep himself upright. She went about it like she would eat a Popsicle in the summer, all soft sucks and long licks at the sides.

Jareth moaned in pleasure, his face twisted with ecstasy as he gripped the headboard so hard the wood started to creak. He didn't so much as move his hips to help her, letting her work for his pleasure. Sarah took her time to explore him in ways she wasn't able before, learning what touches inspired different moans and the different textures in skin.

It was like he could stand no more when he pulled out of her reach, gasping and clinging to himself. She watched with some satisfaction of her own as he moved back down the bed. Even when Jareth was in charge she had some control over him. She pulled against the restrains, only to find that they were indeed secured to the bed. Her attention was brought back to Jareth when he took hold of the backs of her knees and gently flipped her over onto her stomach. The silk tightened even more at her wrists and she tried to crawl up the bed to get closer but Jareth grabbed her hips and pulled her back to him.

She could feel his erection press against her cheeks as he leaned over her, planting his fists on either side of her shoulders. "I am going to ride you hard tonight," he whispered. "And I won't stop until I have you screaming my name."

She felt herself wet anew and a low moan escaped from deep in her throat as she braced herself.

Jareth's hips retreated and she knew he was positioning himself. She tried to force her body to relax so the inevitable would come easier for her. Nothing could fully prepare her for him though. His length still penetrated her in one mighty thrust, filling her till her back arched in hopes of gaining some room. He was monstrous as he allowed her no time for reprieve, pulling out before quickly kicking into her again and again and causing a pressure to build.

JARETH WAS MAD with lust. His whole body vibrating as he took her. He wasn't a gentleman about it, driving her hard. He was ruthless and relentless with her, demanding all her body could give him. He ran an arm between her breasts, feeling them move with the thrusts against his skin. With his hand, he took hold of her chin and turned her head to the side so he could reach her lips. Stopping the insane pumping only momentarily, he claimed her lips with his, heat roaring through his body as he felt her clench around him.

"Jareth," she mewed as he moved against her.

She panted against his mouth, her breath hot and sweet against his lips as he pulled away, continuing with the fierce pace. She took all of him, her moans filling the room in time with his hips as he worked her. She was gripping him hard as a vice now and he had to close his eyes tight to keep from loosing it right there.

He felt a sting at his right hand and looked down to see she had brought his thumb into her pretty little mouth and had bitten down on it, sending shocks of minor pain up his arm to mix with the insane pleasure that constricted his spine. "Oh Gods, yes," he panted, loosing rhythm for half a second. It was all he could do to force back the orgasm that was building in the weights below his member. He would keep his word; she would be screaming his name before he stopped.

He dropped down low, all but incasing her with his body as he nipped at the skin at the back of her neck. She let out a shriek of surprise and pleasure combined and moved as if she intended to get away from him.

_Fat chance. _

He gripped her hips and brought her back against him, moving her against him as the sound of flesh on flesh filled the room. "Say my name Sarah," he panted. "I want you to tell me who is giving you this pleasure."

Her voice came out faint and constricted and he didn't catch what she said. Jareth leaned back down, not letting up at all as he whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry?"

"Jareth!" she screamed through her moans.

As if on cue, his member jerked and heat shot up his shaft and back down to his spine in a rush that left him dizzy and spent to the point that he almost didn't even feel her own orgasm clinging onto him, milking him.

When it was over he couldn't even hold himself up, finding it easier instead to collapse onto the bed beside her shivering form.

It felt like hours before either of them found the strength to move. Sarah lifted her head to look at him, a lazy smile playing over her face. Jareth returned it and moved an arm up to start untying the scarf from her wrists.

"Jareth," she whispered, her voice soft.

"Yes?"

"I love you, I just wanted you to know that."

He got her hands free and pulled her to him, hugging her close. "I do know that," he sighed, but I'll never tire of hearing it."

She wrapped an arm around him, hugging him back tightly before settling into the crook of his body.

"Actually, there is something I wanted to talk to you about," he sighed, trying to think of the best way to put it.

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

MARRISSA LET OUT an ear-piercing scream and threw her spray can at the wall. Several fairies laughed and scattered, delighted in their torment of her. Darianne ignored her daughter and continued to spray the tiny fairies.

"I hate this!" Marissa shrieked. "There are so many of them. I've been bitten at least twenty times."

She kicked the spray can further away from her. "And those stupid cans are pointless; whatever is in them doesn't kill them, just knocks them down and pisses them off. So then they just come right back and bite ME!"

She noticed for the first time that her mother was ignoring her and marched over.

"Do you have anything to say about your brilliant plan that put us here in the first place? If it weren't for you I would have been a princess by now!" she screamed.

Darianne calmly turned to face her daughter. "Marissa darling, do SHUT UP!"

HE TOLD HER ABOUT his desire to bond their lives. He told her about both the positive and the negative effects and prayed that she would feel the same way as he did about it; that it was worth it if it meant centuries more with each other.

When he was finished she just looked worried and a little scared. For the longest time she didn't say anything at all, she wouldn't even look at him. "You would be willing to do that? To risk everything for this?" she finally said.

He knew the answer to that immediately. "I wouldn't have even brought it up if I wasn't."

She still didn't look too sure.

"Sarah, I won't make you do anything you don't want to. If you'd rather just use what time we have I-I can accept that." Even though he was the one saying that even he didn't buy it. He knew it was selfish, but he wanted so much more than what her limited human life would offer him.

"It's not that. I like the idea…"

Uh-oh, he knew that tone. "But?"

"But I'm worried for the baby. If something did go wrong… I don't want to endanger its life."

He thought about it for a minute. "After the baby is born, would you then?"

Her answer was instant. "Yes."

His heart just about stopped when she said that he was so relieved. He pulled her too him in a hug that he was sure was threatening to crush her, but he had to hold her right now. After all, she was the only thing that made him whole. She was what kept him from the darkness.

[Final Note:

I just want to say thank you all again for your support

in this story and all your helpful hints.

I hope you all go on to read my sequel to "It's Not Fair". I will be doing a final post after this chapter to give you all a sneak peak, and not to toot my own horn, but I think every one who enjoyed this story will love the next one.

Throws cookies at you


	31. Preview

Preview to "Give Me the Child"

Dozens of Unseelie creatures scattered throughout the cave as a high-pitched scream echoed off the walls. That noise was a sure sign that the Mistress was pissed off about something. It also meant that there was a good chance of seeing some carnage. The Mistresses moods were nothing new, but it was smart to stay out of her way when she was in them rather than suffer her wrath. Her mood swings had started to border on down-right deadly for the last nine months.

Speaking of the devil, Angelica came storming up from the back of the caves. A scared-stupid Redcap was running in front of her in a frenzy to get away.

Angelica was tall and slender with a hard body shaped from a tough life. Her eyes were black and cruel and her hair was a mix of red and black; cut short in back and left to hang over one eye in front. She wore a black tank top and skin-tight skirt that went just to her knees since the caves were usually very hot.

Her sharp voice cut through the air as she cursed out the unfortunate Redcap. "You lil' fucker, if you ever try to steal from me again I'll cut your arm off and beat you to death with it!"

She stopped long enough to gather up a rock from the cave floor, pitching it at the Unseelie. Her aim was true and the rock smashed into the back of the Redcap's leg, causing him to scream and crumple to the ground ahead in pain while the on-looking Unseelie snickered and laughed.

"Temper Angelica," a voice to her left warned.

Angelica spun around on her heel, ready to throw more rocks. But it was only Callus, the elder Unseelie. The Imp had dwelled in these caves since before she was born. His form was like that of a gargoyle, with a pug face and great tattered wings that were folded close to his back. His body was painfully thin from age and he wore only a pair of old trousers that barely fit around his waist. Like most Imps, he was green in color and his large eyes were like that of any Unseelie.

Angelica scowled at him. "Easy for you to sit there and judge, but I'd love to see what you'd do if someone tried to take from you."

Callus glared right back and pointed a clawed finger at her. "I'm growing tired of you temper and your insolence. As an Unseelie you should at least put such things to better use than terrorizing your own kind."

Angelica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. How many times had she listened to this geezer's bashings? Too many to care.

"Do you think your old lover ever wasted his energy on such filth?" the Imp demanded, aiming for a sore spot.

Angelica felt her anger grow dangerously hot and advanced on the Imp. Callus didn't back down an inch and she was forced to stop short just before him so she didn't plow through him. She shoved a finger in his face, "That's enough Callus. I don't wish to hear about Rogue, or what he'd do. He's dead so it doesn't matter."

She didn't wait for his rebuff as she turned and stomped back down the way she had come.

She didn't want to think about her former lover. At least, she didn't want to talk about him. No one could say they were in love. Far from it, Unseelies had no use for such an emotion, but she had had a great fondness for Rogue and liked to think he felt the same about her. She had been attracted to the Unseelie's ruthlessness and cunning. When it came to Unseelies, pairing was simply a matter of genetics. She missed his dark attractiveness, his sinister personality, and his deceptive mind.

The last time she had seen him was when she had loaned him the use of one of her trolls for some big plot to get rid of the Goblin King. It hadn't worked though, and she had received word that he'd been discovered and executed. No body had ever come so close to tipping the scales in the Unseelie favor. If he'd have succeeded she wouldn't have had to hide anymore and would have been a favorite to the next King of the Underground.

But it had all been snatched away from her by the new Goblin Queen, Sarah. The little whore had ruined Rogues plans and had destroyed all Angelica's dreams. It wasn't fair.

Gods, how she wanted Rogue back. Even though he was dead, this was the Underground, where everything was possible and nothing was as it seemed. There had to be some way to correct what had been done.

There had to be a way to get him back.

Be sure not to miss it!


End file.
